Aventuras en la gran ciudad
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: Un hogar es mucho más que un puñado de habitaciones, son los momentos que vives en ellas, y no hace falta tener lazos de sangre para crear un hogar, todos estos momentos crean unos lazos invisibles pero indestructibles como ayudar a quien lo necesita sin tener nada a cambio o apoyarse siempre los unos en los otros, juntos, unidos como un equipo en los buenos momentos y en los malos
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, donde lo más insólito, todo aquello que podría considerarse fruto de la imaginación, puede llegar a ser realidad, una ciudad que algunos calificarían de mágica, el lugar en el que podrías hacer realidad aquello con lo que soñaras. Esta gran metrópolis de rascacielos tan altos que parecían acariciar el cielo, haciéndolos parecer grandes palacios de cuentos de hadas, pronto se convertiría en el escenario de los sucesos más insólitos después de la invasión de los Triceratons.

Era esta gran ciudad la que en estos momentos se presentaba a la vista de los viajeros de un avión procedente del continente europeo, del sur de este continente para ser exactos.

El transporte aéreo procedente de la ciudad de Madrid se acercaba cada vez más a esta gran ciudad. Sus grandes símbolos como la estatua de la libertad o el Epire State building ya eran visibles a los ojos de los ocupantes de este gran pájaro alado.

Eran más o menos las cinco de la tarde cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto principal de Nueva York. De ese avión bajaron una familia aparentemente normal pero particularmente interesante. Dicha familia era procedente de una urbanización cercana a la capital española llamada Valle-Perdido ( **N/A: Valle-Perdido en realidad no existe** ), y dicha familia se apellidaba Castillo Rey, esta familia estaba compuesta por: Mario, el padre, era un hombre de estatura normal, con gafas y barba, era un hombre algo miedoso pero que cuando tenía que defender a alguno de los suyos, lo hacía sin dudar, quería a cada uno de sus hijos más que a su propia vida, y no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa para garantizar su seguridad.

Julia, era la madre, en realidad, era la segunda mujer de Mario, ya que la primera los había abandonado, por razones de fuerza mayor, pero a pesar de las razones que pudiera tener la primera mujer de Mario, para él, ese hecho fue un duro golpe, pero con el tiempo se recuperó gracias al apoyo de sus hijos y a la aparición de Julia, quien además de ayudar al hombre a superar la pérdida de su mujer, le hizo encontrar nuevamente el amor, y lo mismo le sucedió a ella, hecho que al final les llevó a unirse en matrimonio. Así pues, Julia se convirtió en madrastra de los hijos de Mario.

En realidad fue más que eso, Julia quería a los niños como si fueran sus propios hijos. Hablando de los chicos, estos niños se llamaban: Poli, aunque todos le llamaban Culebra, era el mayor de los hijos, un poco impulsivo y siempre solía llevar gafas de sol, un complemento que se había convertido en su firma personal. A Culebra no le gustaban las normas y a veces se metía en líos, pero Culebra también era valiente, y siempre defendía a los suyos, adoraba especialmente a su hermana pequeña Lucía, era como si tuvieran una conexión especial.

Sandra, la segunda, era una chica sensata e inteligente, era muy responsable y siempre intentaba que Culebra no se metiera en problemas que pudieran afectarles a todos ellos. la joven siempre estaba discutiendo con Culebra, ya que él la sacaba de quicio. Pero en el fondo Sandra sabía que su hermano mayor lo hacía en broma y que nada de lo que decía cuando discutían era verdad. A Sandra le encantaban los animales y la navidad, y su sueño era ser veterinaria cuando fuera mayor.

Carlos y Lucía, eran los pequeños y eran mellizos, aunque físicamente no se parecían mucho ellos dos. A Carlos, o Carlitos para todos, le encantaba leer, por eso siempre llevaba algún cuento con él y Lucía era una niña tierna y llena de amor, era algo más pequeña que Carlitos y su hermano preferido era Culebra, aunque también le encantaba jugar con Carlitos.

Por último estaba Lucas conocido como el primo Lucas. Su edad estaba entre la de Sandra y la de los mellizos, más cercana a la de Sandra. Lucas vivía con ellos desde hacía algo más de dos años. Era un chico tímido y algo reservado, le gustaba leer cómics de superhéroes, pero por encima de eso tenía un buen corazón y quería a su familia más que a nadie en el mundo, pues a pesar de que en alguna ocasión había metido la pata, pero siempre le habían perdonado.

El motivo por el cual esta familia en particular estaba en New York, era para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sandra, y como recompensa, por las buenas notas generales que habían sacado todos los niños, a excepción de Culebra que aprobaba a duras penas.

Esta familia podía parecer normal, pero la verdad que se escondía tras ellos era un secreto que les había acompañado durante años, un secreto casi imposibles de creer. Para ser sinceros, por este secreto, ninguno de los niños se sentía normal, a veces se sentían bichos raros, por eso nunca hablaban con nadie de ello ni de lo que ninguno de los niños era capaz de hacer. A decir verdad el único lugar en el que sentían que podían ser ellos mismos, era en su casa.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de ellos, era que ese viaje a la ciudad que nunca duerme les haría sentirse un poco más normales, sólo un poco, pero también les expondría a nuevos peligros, peligros mucho mayores a los que se habían enfrentado hasta ese momento.

* * *

Por otra parte en las alcantarillas de esa misma ciudad, una familia aún menos corriente formada por un padre-rata humanoide y cuatro quelonios también humanoides hijos de la vieja rata, vivía su día a día, ajenos a los nuevos visitantes y sin saber que en poco tiempo sus destinos quedarían unidos para siempre.

Maestro Splinter cómo se llamaba la rata, se encontraba en su habitación meditando, con el orbe que los Utrom le habían dado como regalo para poder mantener de este modo un recuerdo con su maestro Hamato Yoshi.

De repente, Splinter se tuvo una extraña sensación y abriendo los ojos, se vio envuelto en un mundo de niebla. Eso sorprendió al viejo maestro ninja, y levantándose anduvo largo rato por ese mundo hasta que frente a él vio a su querido maestro. La vieja rata se alegró de verle, pero Yoshi por su parte tenía un rostro severo mezclado con un toque de preocupación, miró a Splinter y después su mirada se desvió hasta un grupo de personas. Splinter no pudo verlas bien, eran sólo imágenes borrosas de lo que parecía ser una familia, pero sí que vio que un gran peligro les acechaba, como una sombra oscura que se cernía sobre ellos. Sus ojo se dirigieron otra vez hacia su querido maestro que le devolvió la mirada mucho más suavizada de lo que había sido antes. Entonces, Hamato Yoshi con voz profunda, pero suave, dijo:

"Ellos acaban de llegar aquí, tienes que protegerles"

Haciendo una reverencia a su maestro, Splinter respondió:

"Así lo haré maestro"

Entonces, maestro y discípulo se despidieron con otra reverencia. Splinter abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en su habitación. Apresuradamente se levantó y salió de allí. Una vez fuera llamó a sus hijos para que dejaran sus actividades y se reunieran con él en el dojo. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron allí arrodillados ante su maestro éste les dijo:

"Hijos míos es importante que estéis muy alerta ante lo que pueda suceder en la ciudad a partir de ahora, puede que las cosas se pongan un poco difíciles en poco tiempo Leonardo, el hermano mayor y líder del equipo fue el primero en hablar, preguntando:

"¿Por qué dices esto Maestro?"

"He… recibido un aviso de mi maestro Yoshi, lo único que puedo deciros es que unas personas que va a necesitar nuestra ayuda"

Esta vez fue Donatello el que habló, su corazón generoso enseguida instándole a ayudar a quién pudiera necesitarlo.

"¿Quién va a necesitar nuestra ayuda Sensei?"

Negando con aire de tristeza, la vieja rata respondió:

"Lo desconozco hijo mío"

Raphael fue el siguiente en hablar:

"Entonces ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a alguien si ni siquiera sabemos quién nos necesita?"

El maestro ninja miró a su hijo irascible antes de cerrar los ojos y negar nuevamente con la cabeza mientras respondía:

"Tampoco lo sé. Hijos míos, todo lo que sé en este momento, es que hay un grupo de personas que hoy mismo han llegado a la ciudad y que nos va a necesitar en un futuro no muy lejano y que deberemos protegerles del mal que les acecha, ¿entendido?"

"Hai Sensei" dijeron todos al unísono

* * *

 **Hola a todos, esta historia la publiqué hace un tiempo pero no me gustaba demasiado como estaba quedando, así que decidí eliminarla y reescribirla, dándole un mejor enfoque y algo más de cohesión entre las dos series que se entremezclan. Espero que os guste. Si es así, por favor, dadme vuestra opinión, deseo saber qué pensáis de esto.**


	2. Capítulo 1- ¿Descubiertos?

**Capítulo 1- ¿Descubiertos?**

Para la familia Castillo Rey el viaje había ido de maravilla, y todos estaban contentos de estar en la ciudad, pero sobretodo, se alegraban de poder alejarse de las constantes visitas de su vecina Rosa Ruano. Ella era su casera, y como tal, se sentía casi con el derecho de ir a su casa cuando se le antojara. Esto hacia que en ocasiones, los Castillo Rey carecieran de algo de privacidad, pues con esa mujer… era un poco difícil, por no decir prácticamente imposible.

En fin, volviendo a su situación actual, después de dejar todas sus cosas en el hotel en el que se iban a hospedar, Culebra, Sandra y Lucía dijeron que se marchaban a dar una vuelta. Esta idea no le gustó mucho a Mario, quien al encontrarse en una ciudad extraña, la idea de irse por ahí solos, no lo consideraba el mejor plan de acción, aunque Culebra le aseguró a su padre que no iba a permitir que les pasara nada ni a él ni a las chicas. Esto no quitó que Mario les advirtiera que debían tener cuidado y no llamar la atención, que debían volver puntuales, en fin todas las advertencias que da un padre a sus hijos.

De este modo, los dos mayores junto con la más pequeña de la familia salieron del hotel y empezaron a andar por las calles de esa gran ciudad, Lucía como siempre llevaba con ella sus cascos con un reproductor de música clásica, ya que era una música que aunque parecería extraño que alguien tan joven pudiera escucharla, la niña aseguraba que a ella le gustaba mucho.

Andando por las calles, los tres se maravillaron de los enormes edificios que les rodeaban y de la cantidad de gente que andaba por las calles.

"Vaya, esta ciudad es impresionante, y estas casas son muy diferentes de nuestra casa de Valle-Perdido" dijo la pequeña Lucía que andaba en medio de sus hermanos mayores. Culebra miró a su hermanita con una sonrisa y respondió:

"Tienes razón _Ratona_ (Apodo que Culebra tiene con su hermana Lucía), y mira que cuando nos fuimos a vivir a Valle-Perdido, yo creía que esa era una casa para pijos. Ahora mismo no me imaginó viviendo en ningún otro lugar"

Sandra también sonrió mientras añadía:

"Si te sirve yo también prefiero esa casa para pijos en la que vivimos"

Culebra miró a Sandra y le dedicó a su hermana una sonrisa pícara mientras respondía:

"Claro, claro, lo que tú digas _Chispitas_ (Apodo para Sandra)"

Sandra miró a su hermano mayor con lo que podría parecer furia, aunque en el fondo Culebra sabía que no iba en serio.

"Eres un..." comenzó a decir la joven, pero se contuvo siendo consciente del lugar en el que se hallaban. Lucía decidió intervenir en ese momento para finalizar la conversación-discusión:

"Sea como sea, nuestra casa es la mejor casa del mundo"

Culebra bajó la mirada a su hermana menor y exclamó:

"¡Vaya _Ratona_! Tienes toda la razón del mundo"

Los tres siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a Central Park, allí atuvieron un rato andando por los caminos, dejaron que Lucía jugara un rato en los columpios y cuando vieron que empezaba a hacerse tarde, decidieron que era el momento de volver al hotel.

Así pues, anduvieron por las calles hasta que de repente Culebra se detuvo frente a un escaparate, luego se volvió a las chicas y les dijo:

"Vosotras id pasando yo enseguida os alcanzo"

Sandra le miró un poco decepcionada pero luego asintió diciendo:

"Está bien pero no tardes que si no Mario se enfadará"

Lucía se quedó por un momento mirando a Culebra con el ceño fruncido, pero de repente su cara cambió y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, mirando a su hermana mayor le dijo:

"No te preocupes Sandra, seguro que Culebra no se meterá en ningún lío y seguro que no tardará mucho"

Dicho esto de giró mirando a Culebra y le guiñó un ojo. Culebra comprendió lo que había pasado y asintió con la cabeza.

En cuando las chicas se pusieron en camino, Culebra de inmediato entró en la tienda para comprar un regalo para Sandra. Había visto un colgante muy bonito con forma de perrito y pensó que era un buen regalo para ella, el regalo perfecto en realidad.

Mientras tanto, las chicas iban andando dirección al hotel cuando de repente unos hombres que llevaban tatuajes de dragones de color púrpura les cortaron el paso.

"¿Qué hacen dos chicas como vosotras en un lugar como este?"

Sandra miró aterrorizada a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeadas, la única opción que tenían era meterse en el callejón que tenían detrás. Sin dudarlo un momento, la chica mayor cogió a Lucía de la mano y entró en el callejón. Pero para su sorpresa, el callejón era un callejón sin salida. Sandra se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a esos ladrones callejeros y puso a Lucía detrás de ella para protegerla.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo uno de los miembros de la banda.

"¡Dejadnos en paz!" Respondió Sandra tratando de mostrar valor, por desgracia estaba fallando miserablemente.

"¿Y por qué debería hacerlo guapa?" Volvió a preguntar el mismo hombre, al parecer parecía ser el líder del grupo.

"¡Alejaos de nosotras!" volvió a decir la joven, eso solo hizo que la sonrisa retorcida que estaba en los labios del hombre se acrecentara antes de volver a hablar:

"¿Me ordenas que me aleje? No creo que vaya a hacerlo"

Y dicho esto saco una navaja y se acercó amenazadoramente a las chicas. Las pocas luces que había en el callejón empezaron a parpadear, pero eso al hombre que sostenía el arma blanca no le importó, es más, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello. Lucía por su parte estaba muy asustada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y con su mente comenzó a llamar a Culebra, una habilidad que poseía desde que podía recordar. Para ser honestos, al principio solo podía escuchar lo que los demás estaban pensando, pero con el tiempo sus habilidades fueron creciendo y ahora podía hablar con quién ella quisiera a través de su mente. Así poniendo en práctica los poderes que la pequeña poseía, llamó a su hermano, pidiendo que les ayudara:

" _¡Culebra! ¡Culebra! ¿Dónde estás?"_

Al poco tiempo llegó la respuesta sorprendida del joven:

" _¿Ratona? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?"_ La urgencia que había reflejado la voz de la pequeña, le hizo comprender en seguida a Culebra que fuera lo que fuese lo que sucedía, era algo importante.

" _Unos hombres, quieren hacernos daño"_ fue la respuesta de Lucía.

Tratando de calmar a la pequeña y de calmarse él mismo, Culebra dijo a continuación:

" _Está bien, tranquila Ratona, decidme donde estáis"_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

" _Dos calles más allá de donde nos hemos separado"_

 _"Está bien, no os preocupéis, pronto estaré allí con vosotras"_ prometió Culebra.

El joven salió de la tienda a toda velocidad y se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado Lucía, cuando llegó se acercó con sigilo al callejón y miró adentro, vio al hombre que sostenía la navaja, estaba a unos cinco pasos de Sandra y se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ella, Lucía estaba detrás de Sandra con lágrimas en los ojos.

Culebra miró a lado y lado de donde estaba, para asegurarse de que nadie le viera y cuando no vio a nadie, de repente se hizo invisible, sí, invisible. Entonces entró en el callejón y se fue directo hacia el individuo que sostenía la navaja. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le dio un puñetazo y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que la navaja le cayera de su mano.

Los otros miembros de la banda, se sorprendieron al verle caer y empezaron a buscar a su alrededor algún signo de lo que podría haber hecho caer a su compañero. Por otro lado, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sandra y Lucía pues ellas sabían exactamente qué había sucedido.

Se escuchó el golpe de un puñetazo, y otro de los miembros de los Dragones Púrpura cayó al suelo. Cuando eso ocurrió, los que aún estaban de pie se asustaron mirando a su alrededor sin cesar. No había nadie allí que pudiera luchar contra ellos, ¿Quién les estaba atacando? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al caer el tercer miembro, los Dragones Púrpura iniciaron su retirada, dejando a las dos chicas solas en el callejón. En cuando todos se fueron, Culebra reapareció y se dirigió a las chicas.

"Caramba _Chispitas_ , pensaba que lo de meterse en líos era mi trabajo"

Culebra dijo eso, pero sus ojos reflejaban que estaba contento de que no les hubiera pasado nada a ninguna de las dos.

"Bueno ya ves, no siempre tienes que ser tú el protagonista" contestó Sandra con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces Lucía saltó a los brazos de Culebra llorando de felicidad.

"Culebra me alegro de que hayas venido a salvarnos"

"Eso ha sido gracias a que me has avisado _Ratona_. Bueno volvamos al hotel antes de que Mario se enfade"

Dicho esto, los tres salieron del callejón, Sandra y Culebra abrazados y Culebra dándole la mano a Lucía. De lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, fue del hombre que les observaba mientras se alejaban.

Este hombre empezó a seguirles y mientras lo hacía, sacó su teléfono móvil y realizó una llamada. Esperó mientras el aparato sonaba y cuando descolgaron al otro lado de la línea:

"¿Señor? Creo que he encontrado algo que puede interesarle. Le envío las imágenes"

* * *

 **Bien, este es el primer capítulo, no es muy largo y tampoco revela demasiado, pero no os preocupéis, la acción no tardará en llegar, al menos eso espero. Quisiera agradecer a Loser93 por ser la primera persona, y espero que no la última, en añadir esta historia entre sus favoritos y también por su amable comentario.**

 **También os invito a todos a dejar comentarios con posible hipotesis futuras o sugerencias en el caso de que se os ocurra algo que queráis que suceda. En fin, una vez más, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 2- Empiezan los problemas

**Capítulo 2- Empiezan los problemas**

El agente John Bishop estaba supervisando algunos de los experimentos que se realizaban en su base secreta con el fin de proteger a la tierra de los alienígenas. Uno de estos experimentos en concreto, era el de su proyecto supersoldado. A decir verdad, gracias a las muestras de ADN mutado que el agente había adquirido de las tortugas y de su Sensei, su investigación había avanzado mucho, pero no lo suficiente en su opinión. No, si realmente quería que la Tierra estuviera a salvo de cualquier ataque, necesitaba avanzar aun más, el problema era que el gobierno no parecía ver tan claro como él la urgencia de estar prevenidos ante cualquier posible ataque.

El proyecto supersoldado debía finalizarse cuando antes, pero incluso con la ayuda de Baxter Stockman, los avances eran demasiado lentos. Si tan sólo tuviera alguna otra fuente de ADN tan especial o como la de esos mutantes o incluso más... cualquier cosa que pudiera mejorar su supersoldado, hacerlo perfecto…

En ese momento el móvil de Bishop empezó a sonar, él lo cogió sin mirar siquiera quién llamaba y contestó:

"Aquí Bishop, más vale que sea importante"

La voz segura de uno de sus hombres le respondió:

" _¿Señor? Creo que he encontrado algo que puede interesarle. Le envío las imágenes"_

"¿Acerca de qué tratan esas imágenes?" Preguntó el agente del gobierno con voz neutra, aunque interiormente intrigado por lo que su subordinado quería mostrarle.

" _He visto un chico actuando de forma extraña y le he seguido, lo que verá no le defraudará Señor, se lo aseguro"_ respondió el soldado. Al poco tiempo, Bishop recibió las imágenes. El agente del gobierno ordenó:

"Muéstramelo en pantalla"

Entonces en la pantalla que tenía delante, aparecieron imágenes de un joven que primero miraba hacia el interior de un callejón, a continuación miraba a ambos lados de la calle y acto seguido cerraba los ojos y literalmente desaparecía. El agente del gobierno levantó una ceja con incredulidad pero siguió mirando la pantalla con algo más de interés.

Las imágenes ahora se habían trasladado para mostrar lo que estaba sucediendo en el callejón, en ellas se veía a dos chicas una adolescente y otra una niña, rodeadas de bandidos callejeros.

De repente el que estaba más cerca de las dos muchachas cae al suelo y Bishop vio cómo apreció una sonrisa en el rostro de las dos chicas, como si supieran lo que estaba pasando. Después otro hombre recibió algún tipo de golpe y cayó al suelo.

Tras caer el tercero de ellos, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que todos los pandilleros huyeron corriendo y cuando el último se había marchado, el joven del principio reapareció y empezó a hablar con las dos chicas:

" _Caramba Chispitas, pensaba que lo de meterse en líos era mi trabajo"_

Dijo el chico invisible, pero sus ojos reflejaban que estaba contento de que no les hubiera pasado nada a ninguna de las dos.

" _Bueno ya ves, no siempre tienes que ser tú el protagonista"_

Contestó la adolescente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces la niña pequeña saltó a los brazos del joven llorando de felicidad.

" _Culebra me alegro de que hayas venido a salvarnos"_

" _Eso ha sido gracias a que me has avisado Ratona. Bueno volvamos al hotel antes de que Mario se enfade"_

Lo último que mostraron esas imágenes, fue a los tres salir del callejón y dirigirse calle abajo.

"¿Dónde ha sucedido esto?" Preguntó un ahora muy interesado agente Bishop. La habilidad de hacerse invisible podría ser muy útil en sus supersoldados.

" _En Nueva York, el señor"_

Respondió el agente responsable del descubrimiento. El agente del gobierno volvió a preguntar:

"¿Les tienes localizados?"

La respuesta fue casi inmediata:

" _Sí Señor, les estoy siguiendo en este momento"_

El agente del gobierno sonrió oscuramente mientras anunció:

"Estupendo, mantenme informado voy hacia allí"

" _Así lo haré Señor"_

Bishop colgó y la sonrisa en su rostro se acrecentó. Al parecer podría seguir con su proyecto, llevarlo a un nuevo nivel, y todo gracias a un joven que podía hacerse totalmente invisible. Si pudiera cogerle y descubrir cómo lo hacía... sólo dos cosas le molestaban, si el chico tenía esta habilidad de hacerse invisible ¿quería decir que era extraterrestre? De ser así ¿cómo había llegado a la Tierra sin que él lo supiera? Y por otra parte, esas dos chicas, estaba claro que ellas sabían que el joven podía hacerse invisible, eso sumando el hecho de que la más pequeña era la que de algún modo había avisado al joven, tal vez las dos también tenían habilidades especiales también o al menos la pequeña... tendría que descubrir-lo. Sin tiempo que perder, John Bishop reunió todo el equipo que juzgó podía necesitar y tras comunicárselo a sus tropas, se dirigió hacia un helicóptero para poner rumbo a New York. Tenía unos sujetos a los que coger y con los que experimentar.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía, se había hecho de día en la gran ciudad y, en el hotel, Culebra se despertó temprano, era algo raro en él, ya que normalmente era él último en levantarse. Pero hoy era distinto, hoy tenía un motivo para madrugar. Además, tampoco había dormido demasiado bien, pues la mano con la que goleó a esos tres hombres le dolía un poco, y le costó encontrar una posición en la cama que le permitiera tener un buen descanso. De este modo, con tanto sigilo como pudo, el joven se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, dirigió una mirada a su hermano Carlitos y a su primo Lucas, ambos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente, bien.

Sandra, Lucía y él acordaron no decirle a nadie lo que les había sucedido la noche anterior, básicamente porqué nadie les había visto usar sus poderes y por qué no había necesidad de preocupar a nadie.

Culebra salió a los diez minutos ya cambiado. Al final con lo que sucedió anoche, no le dio tiempo a comprar el regalo para Sandra, así que había decidido ir temprano por la mañana, antes de que nadie notara su ausencia, ese era el motivo que le había impulsado a madrugar. Pero por desgracia para él, Lucas se despertó y vio que iba a salir, por lo que sugirió acompañarle para que no fuera dolo, alegando que volverían antes de que Carlitos se despertara. Culebra trató de evitarlo, pero la urgencia de la situación y la insistencia del joven, finalmente le hicieron ceder en las demandas del muchacho.

De este modo un cuarto de hora más tarde, los dos estaban andando por la calle dirección hacia la tienda en la que Culebra había visto el colgante que quería regalarle a Sandra. De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, fue que había varios hombres esparcidos por la calle y por las azoteas cercanas observando sus movimientos.

* * *

John Bishop se había encontrado que en el hotel, se habían negado a dar información de los huéspedes que alojaban y además, el agente del gobierno no quería montar un escándalo cuando cogiera a sus objetivos, no, prefería hacerlo de forma clandestina, oculta a los ojos de la gente, sin que nadie supiera qué hacía en realidad, ese era su modo de actuar. Los hombres de Bishop siguieron a los dos chicos hasta una tienda y esperaron a que ambos salieran. Bishop, al ver que había otro chico además de las dos muchachas del día anterior, sonrió con placidez, estaba deseando apoderarse de esos chicos y de las dos que se habían quedado en el hotel, también estaba ansioso por saber si había alguno más además de estos.

Al salir de la tienda, los dos adolescentes estaban hablando entre ellos:

"Caramba Culebra, este colgante es muy bonito, estoy seguro de que a Sandra le va a encantar"

Culebra sonrió alegremente mientras preguntaba:

"¿En serio lo crees _Pimpollo_ (Apodo para Lucas)?"

Lucas respondió con orgullo:

"Estoy seguro de ello, confía en mí"

Culebra exhaló un suspiro mientras decía en un tono más preocupado:

"Eso espero, la última vez que quise hacerle un regalo acabé lanzándolo contra una pared"

"¿Te refieres a esa bola de nieve con un árbol de navidad?" Preguntó Lucas haciendo memoria del suceso que estaba narrando el joven mayor.

"Sí… a decir verdad sentía envidia de ángel, es decir, Víctor, ya que él le había regalado un vestido precioso y… le había preparado una fiesta estupenda. Con todo eso, sentí que mi regalo para ella era estúpido" explicó el muchacho con aire de culpabilidad.

"Pero Sandra está enamorada de ti, siempre lo ha estado y tú siempre has estado enamorado de ella" dijo Lucas tratando de apaciguar la mente atormentada de Culebra.

"Ya lo sé Lucas, pero teníamos que fingir que éramos hermanos para que no nos encontraran y además… sabes que soy muy malo expresando lo que siento"

"Sí, pero también es verdad que Sandra nunca ha necesitado que le dijeras nada para que os entendierais los dos" comentó Lucas tratando de animar al atribulado muchacho.

"En eso tienes razón" respondió Culebra con una sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes iban hablando sin darse cuenta de que les estaban siguiendo, es decir, no se dieron cuenta hasta que doblaron una esquina y se encontraron cara a cara con el agente Bishop. Ambos adolescentes se quedaron mirando al hombre trajeado y con gafas de sol, ¿quién era ese hombre y por qué les miraba de ese modo? A Culebra especialmente aunque su interés no parecía solamente centrado en él, sino en los dos jóvenes. Quienquiera que fuese ese hombre no causó muy buena impresión a ninguno de los dos muchachos. Culebra quería alejarse de él cuando antes, pero cuando giró la cabeza para ver si podían dar marcha atrás, se percató de todos los hombre que les habían estado siguiendo y que ahora parecían cercarles para evitar que escaparan ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta de esto? Además ¿qué querían de ellos? De repente un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de Culebra, ¿y si le habían visto anoche? Si eso era cierto ahora estaba en peligro y no sólo él, también Lucas y muy probablemente los que todavía estaban en el hotel.

"Esto será mucho más fácil si los dos venís conmigo en silencio" anunció el hombre trajeado con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, esto había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había anticipado, los dos jóvenes habían caminado directamente a su trampa.

Las palabras del hombre confirmaron los temores de Culebra, esto no podía estar pasándoles, ¡no otra vez! Ahora era imperante que salieran de allí. Si se daba prisa, tal vez podrían correr lo suficiente como para pasar entre los hombres que se acercaban antes de que estos cerraran el cerco y no les dieran margen de maniobra. Mirando con furia al hombre trajeado, el muchacho espetó

"¿Y por qué tendríamos que venir contigo? ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! Vámonos Lucas"

Y agarrando a Lucas por el brazo, Culebra esquivó al hombre que tenía delante y los dos empezaron a correr para alejarse de esos hombres. Pero por desgracia más hombres les cortaron el paso. Entonces Culebra se metió en un callejón con la esperanza de salir por otra calle y despistar a sus perseguidores, pero para su consternación la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que al igual que Sandra anoche, se encontró que era un callejón sin salida. Pensando en lo que debía hacer, Culebra sin soltar a Lucas se acercó a la pared, la tocó con la palma de la mano, cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo desaparecer a Lucas, la pared y a él mismo.

Al fondo se oían pasos acercándose, cuando los hombres de Bishop, con el propio agente a la cabeza, llegaron al lugar donde supuestamente estaban los dos muchachos vieron una calle estrecha que llegaba hasta otra calle más adelante. ¿Cómo era esto posible?

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Bishop indignado "¡Pensaba que habíais dicho que esto era un callejón sin salida!" Anunció el hombre trajeado con voz irritada.

"Lo sentimos Señor pensamos que lo era" se excusó uno de los soldados. Entonces, el hombre con gafas de sol tocó con su mano el auricular que tenía en su oreja y preguntó:

"Unidades cinco y seis, ¿habéis visto a los objetivos?"

 _"Negativo Señor"_ respondieron los hombres que vigilaban desde arriba.

"¡NO! No podemos perderles, necesito al que se hace invisible, rápido ¡encontradles!" gritó Bishop con voz desesperada, ¿Cómo era posible que les hubieran perdido? Esto no tenía ningún sentido

"Sí Señor"

Los hombres de Bishop inspeccionaron el callejón durante unos veinte minutos, buscando el más leve rastro de movimiento, afortunadamente ninguno de esos hombres se acercó hasta los dos jóvenes, ni chocó con la pared que seguía siendo invisible. Esto fue un golpe de suerte para los dos muchachos, pues cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más le constaba a Culebra mantenerles invisibles, y si les encontraban estaría tan débil que no podría oponer mucha resistencia, les acabarían cogiendo, y probablemente a los que estaban en el hotel también, Todo por su culpa. Finalmente cuando todos esos hombres se hubieron marchado, ambos respiraron con alivio. Entonces Culebra se separó de la pared y ésta reapareció al igual que los dos chicos. Casi al instante Culebra cayó de rodilla y puso su mano sobre su corazón mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"Hacía tiempo… que no hacía desaparecer… algo tan… grande y... durante tanto... rato" dijo el joven entre jadeos

"Es lógico, la última vez que hiciste algo parecido, nos hiciste desaparecer a todos junto con una casa inmensa, pero eso fue durante mucho menos tiempo del que has empleado ahora" explicó el joven menor.

"Sí pero en ese momento… tampoco tenía tanto control… sobre mis poderes como el que… tengo ahora"

Lucas asintió en conformidad, la verdad, el joven trató de parecer calmado, pero estaba claro que estaba profundamente alarmado, no sólo por el estado de Culebra, sino también por el hecho de que nuevamente eran perseguidos, y esta vez, por alguien que contaba con el apoyo de un ejército o algo parecido, ¿Cómo había podido pasar esto?

"¿Esos hombres saben lo de tus poderes? ¿Cómo puede ser?" Preguntó el joven con exasperación, no lograba entender cómo lo habían descubierto. Culebra se limitó a mirarle mientras seguía tratando de controlar su respiración. Entonces le dijo con voz débil:

"Es… posible que me vieran… anoche"

Culebra se apoyó en la pared que tenía detrás, tal vez cambiar de posición le ayudaría a recuperarse antes. Lucas se quedó mirando al adolescente mayor y con voz temerosa le volvió a preguntar:

"Pero… ¿cómo?"

Culebra no respondió a su pregunta, en lugar de eso le dijo:

"Eso ahora da igual… tenemos que volver y… advertir a los demás"

Lucas asintió diciendo:

"Tienes razón pero tú apenas puedes moverte. Además es muy probable que estén vigilando la salida… si nos ven salir nos cogerán, y no permitiré que nos hagas invisibles de nuevo, necesitas recuperarte"

Culebra entonces se fijó en la tapa de alcantarillas que tenían delante y tuvo una idea.

"Hay otras maneras de irnos sin que nos vean" Dijo señalando la tapa. Lucas siguió con la mirada hacia dónde Culebra señalaba y puso cara de fastidio. Pero comprendió que era su única posibilidad de escapar. Así pues ayudó a Culebra a levantarse y ambos se metieron en las alcantarillas. Anduvieron un rato pero al parecer Culebra no estaba del todo bien, así que se detuvieron para que Culebra descansara.

"A este ritmo nunca llegaremos al hotel…"

Lucas cerró los ojos considerando una idea que había tenido hacía un rato, pero que no se atrevía a exponer. Teniendo un debate consigo mismo, al final llegó a la conclusión que tal vez esa era su mejor opción.

"Hay una manera… pero eso significa que tengo que dejarte aquí un rato, ¿te importa?"

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Culebra mientras miraba a Lucas.

Sin decir una palabra más, el adolescente menor se transformó en otra persona. Después de hacerlo, escondió su colgante, el único objeto que permanecía intacto cuando se transformaba en otras personas. Acto seguido le explicó a Culebra:

"Si me transformo en otra persona no me reconocerán y así podré avisar a los demás sin que me descubran"

El adolescente mayor trató de incorporarse protestando.

"Pero Lucas es peligroso-"

El adolescente menor cortó a Culebra antes de que pudiera seguir hablando diciendo él:

"También es peligroso que tú te acerques al hotel aunque seas invisible, apuesto a que tienen detectores de calor o algo por el estilo por si se te ocurre hacerlo" trató de razonar Lucas. La verdad, viendo el tipo de gente con la que se habían topado, no era muy descabellado pensar que habían hecho algo por el estilo.

"… No había pensado en eso, tienes razón" declaró finalmente el chico mayor con aspecto derrotado, no solo les había puesto a todos en peligro sino que además parecía incapaz de ayudarles. Lucas puso una mano sobre el hombro de Culebra para tranquilizarle y dijo:

"Tranquilo Culebra, encontraré a los otros y les traeré aquí. Además ahora que sabemos que nos persiguen, Lucía puede leerles la mente y saber lo que planean ¿verdad?"

Suspirando derrotado, Culebra miró al adolescente menor y le dijo:

"Está bien pero ten cuidado Lucas"

"Tranquilo, tu quédate aquí y descansa"

Tras decir esto, Lucas se alejó por las alcantarillas y desapareció en la oscuridad, Culebra se quedó allí sólo, con una mano aun sobre su corazón, observando la dirección por la que Lucas había desaparecido, si no se sintiera tan débil, habría ido con él, a pesar de saber que no podía hacer nada. Tan absorto estaba el joven mirando por donde se había ido Lucas que no se dio cuenta que había cuatro figuras ocultas en la oscuridad con sus ojos fijos en él.

* * *

 **Lo siento por la espera, pero con la llegada del final de curso, trabajos, exámenes… es difícil encontrar momentos para escribir, además, estoy medio haciendo de canguro de mi tía, a la que operaron i tenemos que cuidar. Aun así, aquí está este tercer capítulo, el cual espero que os haya gustado, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, y si tenéis también alguna sugerencia, no dudéis en decírmelo o en enviarme un PM. Para los que no conocen la serie de Los Protegidos, esta historia puede parecer confusa, pero ya informo que con el tiempo se irá descubriendo todo, así que no os preocupéis si no lo entendéis.**

 **Por otra parte, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer mi historia, a los que la siguen y/o la tienen entre sus favoritos, y especialmente me gustaría agradecer a: Loser93 , Glazier Blue vuestros comentarios, muchísimas gracias,**


	4. Capítulo 3- Evitando el peligro

**Capítulo 3- Evitando el peligro**

"Tíos esto es muy aburrido, podéis recordarme ¿por qué estoy andando por estas alcantarillas malolientes en lugar de estar en mi habitación con mis queridos comics?" Preguntó Mikey con un tono de dramatismo exagerado en su voz. Raph se giró y le dio un bofetón en la cabeza a su hermano mientras decía:

"Por última vez Mikey, aquí el cerebrito del grupo captó una comunicación entre Bishop y uno de sus hombres, al parecer van tras un chico al menos, y si eso es cierto, no podemos permitírselo, ¿quién sabe lo que le haría si le tuviera? Además puede que ese chico sea una de las personas de la visión de Sensei… y solo como curiosidad, tu habitación huele mucho peor que estas alcantarillas Mikey"

"¡Eh!" se quejó el hermano más joven, entonces Leo se giró y dijo:

"Mikey , a excepción de lo de tu habitación… no, en realidad en eso también, Raph tiene razón"

"Oh vamos Leo ¿tú también? Estáis todos en mi contra" la tortuga de pañuelo naranja sonaba como si se sintiera traicionado. Leo ignoró el comportamiento de su hermano menor y prosiguió:

"Pero ¿cómo ayudar a alguien si ni siquiera sabemos quién es?" Preguntó el líder con un atisbo de preocupación.

El líder del equipo quería ayudar, pero si tenían que enfrentarse a Bishop, prefería no correr riesgos, por todas sus experiencias pasadas con él, sabía que no podían menospreciar al agente del gobierno, era demasiado peligroso, pero algo parecía fuera de lugar ¿por qué Bisop perseguía a un chico? ¿A un humano concretamente? Supuestamente el agente del gobierno hacía lo que hacía para proteger a la raza humana, así que, eso no tenía sentido, había algo más grande que no sabían, tendrían que ser cuidadosos.

Donnie, que iba a la cabeza del grupo, se giró para hacer frente a sus hermanos y les explicó:

"Como ya os he dicho antes, logré triangular la posición del agente que hablaba con Bishop, sabemos que su objetivo está en algún entre la tercera y la cuarta avenida, por lo que si podéis dejar de discutir y especular, tal vez podemos apresurarnos y tratar de descubrir qué planea hacer Bishop y para qué quiere a quien quiere que sea ese chico, por lo que por ahora iremos a la tercera avenida y estudiaremos cómo encontrar al objetivo de Bishop"

"¿Entre la tercera y la cuarta avenida? ¿En serio? Caramba Donnie esto reduce mucho las posibilidades" Raph dijo con sarcasmo "¿Sabes cuántas personas viven en esta ciudad? Sigue siendo una área de búsqueda demasiado grande"

"Lo siento chicos, es lo máximo que pude extraer de la conversación entre Bishop y uno de sus hombres" admitió la tortuga genio.

"Bueno no te preocupes no permitiremos que Bishop se salga con la suya" Dijo Leo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano "Haremos todo lo posible para salvar a quien sea que persiga" concluyó con un suave apretón recomfortante.

"Pero si es de día… ¿Cómo podremos detener a Bishop y sus hombres?" Preguntó Mikey confundido.

"Lo haremos Mikey, gracias a esto"dijola tortuga de pañuelo morado sacando un pequeño aparato.

"Esta mañana por fin he logrado terminar esta preciosidad, justo antes de interceptar la conversación de Bishop. Pero ahora este pequeño aparato que he diseñado nos permitirá localizar todos los agentes de Bishop y escuchar todas sus comunicaciones y de un modo mucho más nítido que con el equipo que tengo en la guarida" dijo Donnie con orgullo. Los ojos de Mikey se abrieron de par en par y con una sonrisa de satisfacción exclamó:

"Guaaaau, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres mi tortuga favorita?"

Donnie miró a su hermano escépticamente y con voz cansada contestó:

"Sólo para lo que te interesa"

La Tortuga más pequeña miró su hermano como si sus palabras hubiesen cortado su corazón cual cuchillo que corta un pastel y dijo:

"Eso me ha dolido hermano"

Raph sonrío divertido y preguntó:

"¿Enserio Mikey? Pensé que nada podría afectarte"

Mikey miró con furia a su hermano mientras protestaba:

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso Raph"

De repente Donnie hizo callar a sus hermanos y dijo:

"Silencio chicos, mi transmisor está captando algo"

Todas las tortugas se reunieron alrededor del aparato de su hermano inteligente. Donatello activó el altavoz y entonces pudieron escuchar la conversación que estaban manteniendo los soldados de Bishop.

" _Señor el objetivo acaba de salir del hotel acompañado de otro adolescente"_

" _Excelente, indicadme su posición y no los perdáis de vista"_

" _Se dirigen hacia el sur por Park Ave."_

" _Excelente"_

Al oír esto, los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron de inmediato a Park Ave, cuanto más cerca estuvieran del lugar, antes podrían llegar en caso que tuviera que intervenir. Leo estaba perplejo, ¿su objetivo se alojaba en un hotel? ¿Iban a por un turista? Pero si hacían desaparecer a algún turista, quien lo más probable iba acompañado, entonces seguro que aparecería en los medios, no era una jugada muy inteligente por parte del agente del gobierno.

Los cuatro hermanos llegaron a la zona de Park Ave y tras su llegada, Donnie inició al instante el proceso de detección de los agentes de Bishop, al parecer estaban dispersos por varios edificios, pero ninguno de ellos se movía, por lo que los cuatro hermanos decidieron esperar por el momento. Después de eso paso un rato sin incidentes hasta que escucharon de nuevo la voz de uno de los hombres de Bishop hablando con él.

" _Señor, el objetivo y su acompañante acaban de salir de la tienda, están a punto de doblar la esquina"_

" _Perfecto_ "

Después de eso pudieron oír a Bishop hablando con alguien que estaba claro que no era ninguno de sus soldados

" _Esto será mucho más fácil si los dos venís conmigo en silencio"_ su voz prepotente encendió la furia de las cuatro tortugas, y por lo visto también a quien fuera que estuviese con él.

" _¿Y por qué tendríamos que venir contigo? ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! Vámonos Lucas"_

Los rostros de las tortugas empezaron a expresar temor.

"Chicos tenemos que hacer algo, ¿cuál es la localización exacta Donnie?" preguntó Leo.

"Bishop está prácticamente encima de nosotros" respondió la tortuga genio.

En ese momento, Bishop habló de nuevo, y lo que dijo llenó de temor a los cuatro hermanos.

" _Realmente pensaban que podrían escapar y se han metido directos a mi trampa, ¡rápido todos conmigo!"_

Esto no podía ser una buena señal, en la pantalla del aparato de Donnie pudieron ver como varios puntos rojos se dirigían todos hacia un mismo lugar, casualmente, el lugar en el que se hallaban ellos. Entonces otra vez escucharon la voz del agente del gobierno. Aunque esta vez lo que dijo llenó de confusión a las tortugas:

" _¿Qué significa esto? ¡Pensaba que habíais dicho que esto era un callejón sin salida!"_

" _Lo sentimos Señor pensamos que lo era"_

" _Unidades cinco y seis, ¿habéis visto a los objetivos?"_

 _"Negativo Señor"_

" _¡NO! No podemos perderles, necesito al que se hace invisible, rápido ¡encontradles!"_

" _Sí Señor"_

Estas declaraciones sorprendieron a las tortugas, ¡así que Bishop iba tras un chico capaz de hacerse invisible! Con razón le buscaba tan desesperadamente. Y con más motivo debían encontrarle antes que Bishop. Los cuatro hermanos no sabían que hacer, estaban justo bajo el lugar en el que Bishop y sus hombres habían perdido a esos dos chicos. Sabían que las probabilidades eran escasas, pero tenían que hacer todo lo posible por encontrarles antes de que Bishop lo hiciera.

Empezaron a discutir de si debían subir o no a la superficie, Raph naturalmente era partidario de subir y si podían divertirse tratando con los agentes del gobierno… pues mejor, pero Leo en cambio, no quería arriesgarse a salir a plena luz del día, pero tampoco podía permitir que Bishop se saliera con la suya. En su opinión era mucho más seguro separarse y salir en distintos puntos a la superficie para explorar más terreno, pero siempre permaneciendo ocultos y sin entrar en una pelea a menos que fuera necesario, pero entonces la realidad chocaba con él, pues no sabía qué aspecto tenían los chicos que Bishop perseguía, y si no sabía cómo eran sus rostros, ¿Cómo podían encontrarles y librarles del peligro?

Tras un rato de deliberación, al final se decidieron por subir a la superficie desde donde se encontraba, corrían el riesgo de encontrarse con los hombres de Bishop, pero si lograban pasar desapercibidos, tal vez podrían encontrar a esos chicos, se dirigieron a la escalera para subir cuando de repente la tapa se levantó y la luz del día entró en las alcantarillas. Los cuatro ninjas corrieron rápidamente a esconderse. Desde donde se encontraban, vieron descender a dos adolescentes de la superficie, uno de ellos parecía particularmente cansado y tenía una mano constantemente sobre su pecho, además de eso, ese mismo muchacho utilizaba a su compañero como punto de apoyo.

Las tortugas se miraron confundidas, ¿eran tal vez estos los chicos a los que Bishop perseguía? Muy probablemente así era, pero ¿cómo habían eludido a todo un equipo de soldados adiestrados del gobierno? Esperando recibir respuestas, los cuatro, con el sigilo que les caracterizaba, empezaron a seguirles, hasta que el que parecía cansado, se detuvo incapaz de dar un paso más, el chico que le acompañaba, le ayudó a sentarse para que descansara, y entonces empezaron a hablar:

"A este ritmo… nunca llegaremos al hotel…"

El chico que aún estaba de pie se quedó unos momentos pensando y luego dijo:

"Hay una manera… pero eso implica que tengo que dejarte aquí un rato, ¿te importa?"

"¿Qué estás pensando?" inquirió el que parecía no poder moverse.

Sin decir una palabra más, las tortugas vieron como de repente el chico se transformó en otra persona. Después de hacerlo, escondió el colgante que llevaba. Raphael cubrió rápidamente la boca de su hermano menor para impedir que gritara.

Después de su transformación, el chico siguió hablando

"Si me transformo en otra persona no me reconocerán y así podré avisar a los demás sin que me descubran"

"Pero Lucas es peligroso"

"También es peligroso que tú te acerques al hotel aunque seas invisible, apuesto a que tienen detectores de calor o algo por el estilo por si se te ocurre hacerlo"

"… No había pensado en eso, tienes razón"

"Tranquilo Culebra, encontraré a los otros y les traeré aquí. Además ahora que sabemos que nos persiguen, Lucía puede leerles la mente y saber lo que planean ¿verdad?"

"Está bien pero ten cuidado Lucas"

"Tranquilo, tu quédate aquí y descansa"

Cuando el muchacho llamado Lucas desapareció en la oscuridad, las tortugas se miraron los unos a los otros, así que realmente estos eran los chicos a los que Bishop estaba buscando, pero al parecer el sólo sabía que uno de ellos podía hacerse invisible, y desconocía lo que el otro era capaz de hacer. Además hablaron de alguien que podía leer la mente, estaba claro que estos chicos no eran nada normales.

Leonardo no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación, pero Mikey sin dudarlo, salió de su escondite, se acercó al joven sentado y con una sonrisa radiante preguntó:

"Hola ¿cómo te llamas?"

* * *

Lucas no estaba muy seguro de dónde se encontraba en ese momento, así que decidió salir a la calle para intentar orientarse. Subió por la escalera, lentamente levantó la tapa y se encontró en un callejón que casualmente daba a la calle en la que estaba el hotel en el que se hospedaban.

El chico agradeció ese golpe de suerte, y tan silenciosamente como pudo, salió de las alcantarillas y volvió a poner la tapa en su lugar. Después se levantó y se fue andando por la calle hasta que por fin divisó el hotel, pero toda la suerte que había tenido le abandonó en cuando vio al hombre que quería cogerles a él y a Culebra en la entrada del hotel. A pesar de que estaba usando sus poderes, el miedo invadió su cuerpo, así que trató de centrarse en el pensamiento de que su familia le necesitaba. Hizo el corazón fuerte, y con pasos decididos se encaminó hacia la entrada del hotel. Una vez que llegó allí, pasó al lado de ese hombre que les buscaba, mirándolo de reojo, pero al hacerlo, empezó a morderse las uñas, un gesto que también hizo la primera vez que se encontró con ese hombre. Un gesto que hacía casi involuntariamente siempre que estaba nervioso o asustado.

Por desgracia para él, Bishop reconoció ese gesto aunque se sorprendió de no ver al mismo joven tímido de hacía un rato. Aun así observó con atención cada movimiento del joven y cuando él le miró de reojo nuevamente al subirse en el ascensor, el miedo que vio en sus ojos le convenció finalmente que era el mismo chico de antes.

* * *

En cuando subió al ascensor, Lucas se volvió a transformar en él mismo, estaba asustado ¿Y si le había reconocido? ¿Y si estaba poniendo a su familia en peligro? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Si por el hecho de tener poderes ya estaban en peligro, solo que esta vez no estaban en Valle-Perdido. Cómo precaución, Lucas se bajó del ascensor un piso por debajo del que tocaba, y subió al siguiente andando. Al llegar allí, se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a la habitación de Mario y llamó a la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, Mario vio la cara del adolescente y enseguida supo que algo pasaba.

"Mario tenemos un gran problema"

"Tranquilo Lucas, tranquilo, cálmate y dime que sucede"

Antes de que Lucas pudiera decir nada, Lucía llegó corriendo, seguida de Sandra.

"¡Nos han descubierto!"

"¿Ese es el gran problema al que te referías?"

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Esto no podía ser bueno, Mario miró a su alrededor pero no vio ni a Culebra ni Carlitos, así que se dirigió rápidamente hasta su habitación y llamó a la puerta casi gritando sus nombres, al instante la puerta se abrió revelando a un niño con gafas y aunque vestido, todavía exhibía en su rostro rastros de soñolencia.

"¿Qué pasa papá?" preguntó el chiquillo, quién no entendía qué estaba haciendo su padre allí, a la puerta de su habitación a esa hora tan temprana. De hecho, el chico se había extrañado cuando al despertarse, ni Lucas ni Culebra estaban en su cama, pero creyendo que probablemente habían ido a dar un paseo, el chico se había levantado y vestido por su cuenta.

"Carlos hijo ¿estás bien?" preguntó Mario sin responder a la pregunta de su hijo. La preocupación por la seguridad de todos le instaba a actuar con la mayor celeridad que le fuera posible. Carlos, aún más sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de su padre respondió:

"Sí papá estoy bien ¿pero qué pasa?"

Una vez más, el chico no obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba, pues aunque alegrándose de que su hijo estuviera bien, Mario miró a su alrededor y después preguntó angustiado:

"¿Dónde está Culebra?"

Esta vez fue Lucas el que habló:

"Mario, tranquilo, se dónde está y por ahora está a salvo, pero nosotros tenemos que salir de aquí… antes de que lleguen esos hombres"

"¿Qué hombres?" Mario estaba cada vez más nervioso.

"Los hombres que quieren cogernos para experimentar con nosotros" Explico Lucía. "Están subiendo por la escalera, lo oigo en sus cabezas"

"Eso quiere decir que estamos atrapados…" Murmuró Mario.

"No necesariamente" intervino Julia. "Al fondo de este pasillo está la escalera de servicio, si nos damos prisa podremos salir antes de que lleguen aquí"

Mario miró a todos los que estaban en el pasillo con él, sabía que tenía que sacarlos de allí, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a sus hijos, y aunque en su interior estaba preocupado por Culebra, en ese momento tenía que centrarse en sacar a los demás de allí.

"Está bien, rápido todos al fondo del pasillo, ¡deprisa!"

Todos emprendieron una carrera escaleras abajo para impedir que les cogieran, Mario estaba confundido, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que les hubieran encontrado? Tanto tiempo viviendo en Valle-Perdido sin que nadie lo descubriera, y en el transcurso de unas horas ya les habían descubierto de nuevo. Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

Lucía, sabía todo lo que Mario estaba pensando y un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió su corazón. Cuando llegaron abajo. Lucía se paró y con los ojos llorosos, miró a Mario.

"Yo sé cómo nos han descubierto"

Mario se sorprendió ante esta revelación, y aunque quería saberlo, lo primero que quería era poner a los niños a salvo, así que tranquilizando a Lucía, todos se dirigieron a la salida para empleados, que daba a un callejón trasero del hotel. Afortunadamente ninguno de los hombres de Bishop les vio. Lucas comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y cuando divisó una de las tapas de alcantarillo se dirigió a ella. Los demás lo miraron con asombro cuando él levantó la tapa para… ¡meterse dentro!

"Culebra está en las alcantarillas, así es como nos escapamos de esos hombres antes"

Los otros se miraron con disgusto, ¿realmente tenían que meterse allí? La idea no les gustaba nada, en especial a Sandra, aunque si así podían huir y reunirse con Culebra, merecía la pena hacerlo.

En cuando todos hubieron bajado, dada la oscuridad que había allí abajo, Sandra hizo una bola de electricidad para iluminar el espacio. Entonces todo el grupo siguió a Lucas para poder reunirse con Culebra, lo que no sabían era que iban a hacer nuevos amigos también.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, ya sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero las cosas están un poco complicadas en mi vida particular, pues hasta el viernes pasado no terminé oficialmente con todos los exámenes y trabajos de este curso, pero ahora ya puedo decir oficialmente que estoy de vacaciones (de la universidad), pero por otra parte, estoy prácticamente viviendo con una tía a la que operaron hace poco más de un mes y que necesita vigilancia constante prácticamente todo el día, pues cuando no la vigilas, intenta hacer lo que hacía antes de la operación, lo cual no puede hacerlo pues debe guardar reposo, pero ella sigue intentándolo. Debe ser herencia aragonesa de su madre, pues de lo contrario no me explico tanta tozudez por su parte.**

 **En fin dejando de lado los problemas personales, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, si es así, no olvidéis dejar un comentario y/o sugerencia. También me gustaría agradecer a los que lo han leído, a los que siguen esta historia y/o la tienen entre sus favoritos y especialmente me gustaría agradecer a: Loser93 y a Glazier Blue por vuestros comentarios, muchísimas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Capítulo 4- Nuevos amigos

**Capítulo 4- Nuevos amigos**

"Hola ¿cómo te llamas?"

Culebra se sorprendió al escuchar esta pregunta, especialmente porqué estaba en un lugar en el que supuestamente no había nadie. Esto produjo que una punzada de miedo apareciera en su corazón, ¿y si eran los hombres que les habían estado persiguiendo e Lucas y a él? Rápidamente levantó la vista hacia el origen de la voz, al principio creyó que sus ojos le traicionaban, parpadeó un par de veces y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era una criatura verde con caparazón y una máscara naranja cubriendo la mitad superior de su rostro claramente no humano, soltó el grito más aterrador que jamás había hecho.

Este grito a su vez hizo que Mikey también gritara, como una niña asustada, al mismo tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás, después se puso una mano sobre el corazón diciendo:

"Tío, por poco sale el corazón fuera del caparazón, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera"

Las otras tres tortugas, viendo que era inútil seguir escondidos gracias a la estupidez de su hermano menor, salieron y se acercaron a su hermano.

"Bien hecho cerebro de mosquito, le has asustado" Raph dijo golpeando a Mikey en la cabeza.

"¿Yo? ¿Y qué pasa con el susto que me ha dado él?" replicó la tortuga más joven.

"¿A qué crees que se debe?" respondió Raph cruzándose de brazos y mirando airadamente a su hermano menor. En serio, ¿cómo podía su hermano parecer tan bobo a veces?

Culebra, por su parte, si se había asustado al ver a uno de ellos, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo al ver que había cuatro de esas extrañas criaturas, todas ellas iguales a excepción de su tonalidad de piel y de sus máscaras, intentó levantarse con la idea de desaparecer y marcharse, pero el que llevaba una máscara azul pareciendo darse cuenta de sus intenciones, se acercó, le puso la mano en el hombro e intentó calmar al alterado muchacho:

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño, estamos aquí para ayudarte"

"… ¿Y cómo sé que lo que decís es verdad?" preguntó Culebra con escepticismo. No esperarían esas criaturas que confiara en ellos tan fácilmente ¿verdad? Él no era estúpido, además, había vivido mucho tiempo en la calle, sabía por experiencia que no podía ser tan confiado.

La criatura que llevaba máscara azul volvió a hablar diciendo:

"El tipo que te persigue, le conocemos" Contestó el líder, sabía que no era una explicación, pero esperaba que eso fuera un comienzo para demostrarle al chico que intentaban ayudarle.

"¡¿Qué le conocéis?! ¿Entonces pretendéis que venga con vosotros para que podáis entregarme?" gritó airadamente Culebra.

"Gran movimiento Leo" dijo Raph sarcásticamente y entonces mirando al adolescente humano dijo:

"Mira chico estás equivocado nosotros no estamos con ese hombre, sino más bien todo lo contrario, él ha intentado cogernos más de una vez"

"Sí… y además una de esas veces intentó diseccionarnos" Intervino Mikey, como si eso completara la breve explicación de su hermano.

"Desde entonces cada vez que nos encontramos con él no tenemos más remedio que luchar aunque a mí personalmente me encanta machacar a sus hombres" concluyó Raphael con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Culebra escuchó lo que decía cada uno de los hermanos, aunque todavía no sabía si podía fiarse de ellos, ciertamente si estas criaturas también eran enemigos del hombre que le perseguía, tal vez podían ayudarle, aunque no le parecía muy verosímil que existieran criaturas como las que estaba viendo, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta sus propias habilidades y las de su familia, todo era posible.

"Si le conocéis… ¿podéis decirme quién es y qué es lo que quiere de mí?" preguntó finalmente. No se fiaba de ellos todavía, pero tal vez podía intentar conocer a su perseguidor.

La única tortuga que no había hablado por el momento, eligió este momento para hacerlo diciendo:

"Tranquilo, te lo contaremos todo, pero primero vamos a llevarte a un lugar seguro… si te perece bien"

"¿Y qué hay de mi familia?" preguntó Culebra, no estaba dispuesto a abandonarles, ni hablar, era culpa suya que estuviesen en esa situación e iba a hacer todo lo posible para ponerles a salvo.

Las tortugas se miraron unos a otros, ¿a qué familia se refería ese muchacho? ¿Quizás el chico que habían visto con él? ¿Oh había más de ellos? Tenía que haberlos, pues los dos adolescentes habían hablado de alguien con la capacidad de leer la mente. El único modo de salir de dudas, era preguntando, y eso fue precisamente lo que el líder hizo:

"¿Te refieres al chico que estaba contigo?"

El joven humano negó con la cabeza mientras decía:

"No sólo él, sino también todos los demás, toda mi familia, si me perseguían a mí, también podrían ir a…"

" _Culebra… Culebra ¿Dónde estás?"_

La repentina voz de Lucía tranquilizó casi de inmediato a Culebra, quien terminó la frase con un susurro.

"… por ellos"

Sí Lucía estaba hablándole, entonces todos estaban bien ¿verdad?

Las tortugas de repente vieron que el joven se quedaba quieto mirando a un punto perdido de las cloacas. Casi parecía, si es que eso era posible, que estuviera manteniendo una conversación mental con alguien.

" _¡Lucía! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estáis bien todos?"_ preguntó Culebra con un timbre de alarma en su voz, sí, estaba hablando con la pequeña Lucía, pero necesitaba saber cómo estaban todos, necesitaba saber si su familia estaba en peligro, porqué, si así era, estaba dispuesto a levantarse en ese preciso instante e ir a ayudarles. Pero la más pequeña de la familia le tranquilizó nuevamente diciendo:

" _Tranquilo Culebra, estamos todos bien, Lucas vino a avisarnos, nos escapamos por la salida de servicio y ahora estamos en las alcantarillas… Culebra ¿estás con alguien? Oigo más voces además de la tuya"_

Culebra se rio en voz alta, era imposible engañar a Lucía, así que solo quedaba la opción de explicarle su situación:

" _Sí Ratona estoy con alguien oye ¿me puedes hacer un favor? ¿Puedes leerles la mente a los que están conmigo para saber si son buenos o malos? No sé si puedo confiar en ellos aun"_

La respuesta de la niña no tardó en llegar:

" _Descuida Culebra ahora mismo lo hago"_

El chico salió de su aparente trance sólo para encontrarse con las caras desconcertadas de las tortugas.

"Em… ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?" preguntó la tortuga de pañuelo morado, su actitud preocupada y bastante protectora casi le recordó al adolescente a la actitud de Mario cuando cualquiera de ellos estaba enfermo. Esta tortuga parecía ser algo así como un médico o al menos el que se encargaba de revisar las heridas, pues aunque tratando de mantener las distancias, Culebra se dio cuenta de que esa tortuga en concreto le miraba como si le examinara, más que eso, como si estuviera tratando de evaluar si estaba herido y si lo estaba, cuál era la gravedad de su estado, al menos eso es lo que parecía por lo poco que había podido observar el joven humano. Sabiendo que debía responder, el muchacho se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"No, no estoy perfectamente ahora"

Mientras tanto Lucía empezó a leer la mente de los cuatro seres que estaban con Culebra.

" _Está claro que este chico no confía en nosotros, deberíamos llevarle a la guarida por su propia seguridad y una vez allí pedirle consejo a Maestro Splinter, él sabrá que hacer, lo que está claro es que si se queda aquí y Bishop le encuentra sufrirá en sus manos"_

" _Pero que testarudo es este chaval, yo creo que el único modo de ayudarle, es noquearle y llevarle a la guarida para que Bishop no pueda encontrarle, pero seguro que Leo se opondrá a esto, ¡arg! ¡Cómo odio esta situación! y sobretodo ¡cómo odio a Bishop!"_

" _Guau es fascinante que pueda hacerse invisible, no me sorprende que Bishop vaya tras él, tenemos que conseguir que confíe en nosotros para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, además, me encantaría descubrir como lo hace para hacerse invisible, tal vez pueda recrearlo en alguno de mis inventos, eso nos daría una ventaja considerable contra los dragones Púrpura, los hombres de Bishop o contra los ninjas de Foot clan"_

" _Tío me muero de hambre, lo que daría por comerme una pizza recién salida del horno, espero que acabemos pronto con esto y podamos volver a casa. Por otra parte… aunque este chico pueda hacerse invisible, no se parece a ninguno de los superhéroes de mis comics, pero sigue siendo muy guay que pueda desaparecer, imagina la de bromas que podría gastarle a Raph siendo invisible, ¡sería alucinante!"_

A pesar de que alguna de las ideas expuestas por los que estaban con Culebra la asustaban, especialmente ese tal Bishop, o la desconcertaban un poco, Lucía no notó ningún tipo de malicia en aquellas declaraciones, ni en el tono en el que lo escuchaba en su cabeza, fueran quienes fuesen esas personas parecían buenas y con ganas sinceras de ayudar. Tras considerar todo esto, Lucía sonrió para sí, estaba claro que fueran quienes fueren esos tipos, no le harían daño a Culebra.

" _Tranquilo Culebra, estoy bastante segura de que ellos no van a hacerte daño"_ le dijo finalmente al chico mayor.

"Gracias _Ratona_ " respondió el muchacho mucho más tranquilo ahora que Lucía había hecho las 'comprobaciones de seguridad'

"¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó entonces la tortuga que llevaba una máscara azul. La verdad, Leonardo no entendía a este muchacho, hace un momento el chico estaba claramente alterado por su presencia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había tranquilizado, como si de repente ya no tuviese nada que temer por estar con ellos. ¿A qué se debía un cambio tan abrupto y en tan poco tiempo? Parecía imposible.

Culebra no se dio cuenta de que le había dado las gracias a Lucía en voz alta, así que viendo que no había necesidad de ocultarlo, pues sabían que podía hacerse invisible, el muchacho les contó de un modo resumido su historia, les contó que Lucía podía escuchar lo que pensaban los demás y también comunicarse con otros a través de la mente y que le había dicho que todos estaban a salvo y podía confiar en ellos, además, les habló de los otros miembros de su familia, para que supieran quiénes y cómo eran, pues en estos momentos ellos estaban viniendo hacia él, por lo que más tarde o más temprano lo habrían acabado descubriendo. Los hermanos se sorprendieron al principio por lo inverosímil que parecía aquella explicación, pero teniendo en cuenta que hablaban con un chico que podía hacerse invisible, pensaron que para él debía ser normal.

Aclaradas todas las dudas, los cuatro hermanos y Culebra, se quedaron allí, esperando a que llegaran los demás, el joven ya había recobrado sus fuerzas, pero aun así, juzgo conveniente permanecer en el sitio en el que se hallaba, pues para Lucas y los demás sería mucho más fácil encontrarles que si se ponían a andar por esos laberínticos pasadizos de alcantarillado. En cuando por fin llegaron los demás, los Castillo corrieron a abrazar al miembro que faltaba de su familia, y después se quedaron en estado de shock al ver con quien estaba Culebra, especialmente Mario, que no solo se fijó en su aspecto, también se percató de las armas que llevaban.

Culebra con la ayuda de Lucía les convencieron de que no les harían nada, que sólo querían ayudarles.

Después se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes por ambos lados y finalmente la familia Castillo siguió a las cuatro tortugas por los túneles de las alcantarillas hasta un punto en el que aparentemente no había nada. La tortuga con la máscara púrpura, se acercó a una tubería, presiono un botón oculto y luego apareció un panel. Introdujo una contraseña y una puerta se abrió delante de ellos.

Entonces la familia entró a una gran sala amplia y muy alta. En el centro había un estanque con un puente para cruzarlo. Además había varias plantas que parecían llevar a distintas habitaciones. Los recién llegados se quedaron asombrados por lo impresionante que era el lugar, había varias zonas de actividades claramente diferenciadas. Había lo que parecía una zona de entrenamiento, un salón de estar y hasta un cagón de metro, todo en algún rincón de ese gran espacio, y sin embargo, nada parecía fuera de lugar. Mientras la familia admiraba el espacio que les rodeaba, una figura salió de una de las habitaciones utilizando un bastón como apoyo.

Dicha figura era ni más ni menos que una rata humanoide, algo más baja de estatura que las cuatro tortugas. Los recién llegados se habrían quedado en estado de shock si las tortugas no les hubieran hablado con anterioridad de su padre y maestro. La rata se acercó a la familia humana y con una sonrisa en su rostro pero una mirada que mostraba autoridad, dijo:

"Hijos míos, me alegro ver que ya habéis vuelto, pero ¿podríais decirme quienes son nuestros invitados?"

"Sensei, esta gente está en peligro, Bishop les está persiguiendo y hemos pensado que aquí estarían seguros" respondió Leonardo respondiendo a la pregunta formulada por su padre e iba a continuar hablando cuando la voz de la más pequeña del grupo se lo impidió:

"¡Carlitos mira cuantos televisores!" Dijo Lucía de repente.

Ante la repentina exaltación de la joven Lucía, y la posterior carrera que los dos niños ejecutaron para llegar al espacio televisivo, Mario dijo:

"Niños comportaos por favor"

Splinter vio a los pequeños disculparse ante el que adivinó era su padre y no pudo evitar pensar en sus propios hijos y en las veces que había tenido que amonestarles para rectificar su comportamiento. A sus ojos, los recién llegados parecían una familia como cualquier otra, y sin embargo, se parecían a las personas que su maestro Yoshi le había pedido que protegiera en su visión.

Adoptando una actitud pensativa, la vieja rata proclamó:

"No entiendo como el agente Bishop puede querer a unos niños, parecen una familia normal y corriente"

"Eso es sólo apariencia" dijo la tortuga de pañuelo rojo con los brazos cruzados. Splinter miró a su hijo sorprendido, su hijo no había hablado con malicia o despectivamente de esos humanos, sin embargo, hablaba como si supiera algo que él desconocía.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Raphael?" preguntó finalmente, pero antes de que dicha tortuga pudiera responder, el hombre barbudo habló primero diciendo:

"Lo siento señor... Rata..."

Splinter le sonrió amigablemente mientras decía:

"Por favor, llamadme Splinter, sr…"

"Mario, Mario Castillo" los nervios de Mario estaban a punto de reventar, a pesar de saber que no le haría daño ni a él ni a su familia, se sentía incómodo hablando con una rata gigante y que además hablaba. En realidad, todo lo que había pasado desde que Lucas llegó anunciando que debían huir nuevamente no había contribuido a generar la más tranquila de las situaciones, era de hecho, todo lo contrario, y el miedo a perder a los suyos estaba constantemente en la mente del padre de la familia. Aun así, Mario tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de calmarse y tras ajustarse las gafas volvió a hablar diciendo:

"Bien ahora que nos hemos presentado Sr. Splinter, creo que la mejor manera de que entienda porqué huimos, es que le expliquemos nuestra historia, si le apetece oírla"

"Por favor adelante Sr. Castillo, estoy impaciente por conocerla" respondió Splinter con calma, ciertamente, ni no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, probablemente no podría hacer mucho para ayudar a esta gente. Además, la parte curiosa de su mente le instaba a querer saber a qué se había referido su hijo cuando decía que sólo eran normales en apariencia.

Por parte de las tortugas, ellos también estaban ansiosos por conocer la historia que se ocultaba detrás de esta peculiar familia, así pues, las cuatro tortugas y Maestro Splinter se sentaron alrededor de Mario, Julia, Culebra, Sandra y Lucas dispuestos a escuchar lo que el hombre iba a contarles.

"Está bien entonces, la historia comienza el día en que…"

* * *

 _Mario, un padre viudo de Madrid estaba preocupado por su hijo Carlos, su hijo no era de los de meterse en peleas, pero últimamente había tenido problemas en el colegio, así que decidió hablar con él, y mientras los hacía, ya fuera el destino o por accidente, Mario descubrió que Carlitos tenía poderes. Concretamente telequinesia o como su hijo decía, si se concentraba mucho o se ponía nervioso podía mover objetos con su mente._

 _Para Mario, esto era difícil de aceptar que tal hecho fuera posible, y en especial con su propio hijo, al que había criado solo desde que su mujer falleció. Creyendo que tal vez era algún tipo de enfermedad, el hombre llevó a su hijo al médico, pero una vez allí no se atrevió a contarle al médico por miedo a que le trataran de loco, o peor que creyeran su historia y quisieran hacerle pruebas a su hijo y tratarlo como un objeto de estudio, eso no lo hubiera soportado. Finalmente se marchó de allí del mismo modo que había venido, sin saber qué le pasaba a su hijo y como podía solucionar el problema que tenía._

 _Por aquél entonces, Mario trabajaba en una comisaría haciendo papeleo, documentos de identidad, ese tipo de trabajos. Recordó que una mujer se había presentado en varias ocasiones diciendo que habían secuestrado a su hija y que ésta tenía poderes, que podía predecir el futuro._

 _Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, Mario buscó la dirección de esa mujer y se presentó en su casa con Carlos, tal vez ella, por hallarse en una situación similar podría ayudarle, pensó. La mujer en cuestión se llamaba Jimena, cuando les permitió entrar, ambos adultos empezaron a hablar._

" _Bueno pues… a mí es que me han contado algo sobre usted… bueno sobre el caso este de la desaparición de su hija y me han dicho que su hija… bueno que tiene poderes ¿no?" Mario estaba muy nervioso, no sabía qué iba a pensar esa mujer viéndole aparecer allí de repente y hablándole de su hija desaparecida. El hombre barbudo centró su atención en su hijo y viendo que estaba tocando unos objetos decorativos de sobre la mesa, le amonestó diciendo:_

 _"Carlitos hijo no le toques las bolas a la señora, ¿en qué hemos quedado antes de entrar? estate quieto." Dirigió su atención nuevamente a Jimena y prosiguió explicando: "Bueno pues yo me preguntaba si con su hija con lo de los sueños que tenía su hija y eso pues si usted… ¿usted la llevó al médico o habló con alguien del tema?"_

 _Jimena, aunque sospechaba cuál era el verdadero motivo de la visita de ese hombre, no estaba contenta de que le preguntaran por su hija desaparecida, así que fríamente dijo:_

" _Con todo el respeto, a usted ¿qué le importa?"_

 _Mario tragó saliva, sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, y no quería llevar la atención sobre su hijo, así que trató de desviar la conversación diciendo:_

" _Em… yo es que tengo un amigo que tiene un hijo que también es… especial. Y bueno… mi amigo está completamente sobrepasado, no sabe a quién acudir, no sabe qué hacer, necesita respuestas y yo me preguntaba si usted pues podría saber de alguien con el que el hablase del tema"_

" _¿Y qué es lo que sabe hacer?" preguntó nuevamente Jimena aunque sin demostrar que se había empezado a interesar por la situación. Mario le contó que el niño podía mover los objetos a su alrededor y entonces Jimena obviando la presencia de su padre, le preguntó a Carlitos:_

" _¿Te pasa eso?"_

 _Mario al instante salió en defensa de su hijo, no sabía a ciencia cierta si podía confiar en esa mujer, por lo que naturalmente no quería que supiera lo de su hijo:_

" _NO, no, no él no, él no, él es mi hijo, no él es completamente normal, normalísimo, vamos yo diría que incluso del montón…"_

 _Mario se calló cuando vio que su hijo lo había hecho otra vez, había movido algún objeto con la mente._

 _Jimena por su parte, viendo que Mario realmente necesitaba ayuda, decidió hacerlo. Precisamente, ese mismo día, alguien se había puesto en contacto con ella, alguien que le decía que podía ayudarla a recuperar a su hija, alguien que le habló de niños con talentos especiales, un hombre llamado Silvestre. Ambos adultos se encaminaron hacia la casa de ese hombre. Jimena les contó que ese tal Silvestre tenía una hija llamada Lucia, que también era especial. La mujer aseguró que si alguien podía ayudarles, ese era Silvestre._

 _Mientras Mario, Jimena y Carlos se dirigían a casa de Silvestre, se encontraron a Lucía. Lucía era en realidad una niña huérfana a quien Silvestre había adoptado, esta niña también era capaz de leer la mente de los que le rodeaban, y aunque Silvestre lo sabía no le importaba._

" _¿Lucía? ¿Tú qué haces aquí solita? ¿Dónde está tu padre?" le preguntó Jimena al verla, ella había conocido a la pequeña esa misma tarde. La niña reconoció de inmediato a la mujer y respondió:_

" _Mi papá me ha dicho que saliera de casa"_

 _Jimena se dirigió a casa de Silvestre acompañada de Mario y los dos niños. Al llegar allí, encontraron que alguien había matado a Silvestre. Naturalmente, no permitieron que los pequeños vieran la escena, pero mientras los dos adultos decidían que hacer, Lucía les dijo a todos que no estaban solos, que había alguien más en casa y que pensaba hacerles daño. Sin perder ni un momento, los dos adultos cogieron a los dos niños y bajaron las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta de la calle, se encontraron que alguien estaba forzando la entrada, al abrirse la puerta, dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica aparecieron a la vista de todos._

 _"Ni te acerques "Dijo Mario al joven poniéndose delante de su hijo para protegerle, pero el joven, llamado Culebra, se quedó mirando a los adultos y a los niños y reconociendo a la mujer a la que también había conocido ese mismo día preguntó:_

 _"¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"_

 _Desafortunadamente no hubo tiempo de contestar, pues los hombres que les perseguían estaban llegando abajo en el ascensor, Jimena rápidamente les hizo salir a todos, y juntos corrieron por las calles de la capital hasta que…_

 _"¡Ei! ¡Ei parad! Parad que no nos sigue nadie" dijo Culebra de pronto_

 _"¿En serio?" Mario parecía indeciso, pero el adolescente respondió:_

 _"Que sí hombre que yo de esto controlo"_

 _Todos se pararon y sentaron para descansar. Entonces Mario preguntó:_

 _"¿Y este quién es?"_

 _"Conocía a Silvestre, se llama Culebra o algo así" respondió Jimena._

 _"Bueno yo soy Sandra" se presentó la otra adolescente, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada. La chica iba peinada con dos trenzas, abrigo y unos guantes rojos, pero aunque pudiera parecer que los llevaba por el frío, pues era enero, la verdadera razón por la que llevaba guantes era otra._

 _"¿Alguien puede explicar qué está pasando?" preguntó Culebra indignado, no entendía por qué había tenido que salir corriendo con unos completos desconocidos._

" _¿Dónde está mi papá?" preguntó Lucía de repente._

 _La pequeña leyó la mente de Jimena, la cual no quería decirle a la niña que su padre acababa de morir._

" _Piensas que es mejor decirme una mentira que contarme que mi papá se ha muerto" la pobre niña se puso a llorar en brazos de Jimena._

 _Después de eso todos se dirigieron a casa de Jimena, Sandra al saber que supuestamente Silvestre, alguien que podía ayudarla, estaba muerto, la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa y las luces de todo el hogar de Jimena comenzaron a parpadear. Lo que les mostró a todos cuales eran los poderes que poseía la chica._

 _Fue poco después que la encontraron. Dentro de la muñeca de Lucía había una libreta que pertenecía a Silvestre. Dentro había una hoja con el anuncio de una casa en alquiler en una urbanización llamada Valle-Perdido. Jimena dijo que según Silvestre en ese lugar encontraría todas las respuestas, pero Mario no estaba muy convencido, de hecho, nada en esa situación le parecía bien, lo único que quería era volver a su casa con su hijo y olvidarse de ese asunto, es decir, hasta que se dio cuenta que su hijo se había olvidado su mochila con la dirección de su hogar, en la casa del difunto, ya no había marcha atrás, estaban en el mismo barco._

 _Y para acabar de empeorar las cosas, los hombres que les perseguían, habían llegado a casa de Jimena y estaban forzando la entrada. Naturalmente, eso provocó que todos los presentes se dieron a la fuga. Se subieron al coche de Jimena y pusieron rumbo a Valle-Perdido para ocupar la casa que iba a ocupar Silvestre, pues no tenían otro lugar al que ir._

 _Cuando llegaron allí tuvieron que fingir que eran una familia, para poder ocupar la casa. Su casera y además vecina era una mujer curiosa, y le sorprendió que aparecieran unos padres con cuatro niños dispuestos a ocupar la casa ese mismo día, y sin equipaje. Naturalmente, la idea de fingir ser una familia no le gustaba nada a Mario, ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento iban a descubrirles y entonces ¿qué iban a hacer? Esos pensamientos asustaron a Lucía que temía que la enviarían otra vez al orfanato. Fue por este temor que la niña se escapó. Los otros al darse cuenta, salieron a buscarla siendo Culebra el que la encontró, pues aunque apenas se conocían, un fuerte lazo se forjó entre ellos dos. El joven convenció entonces a la pequeña de que nadie iba a abandonarla y que él siempre estaría allí para cuidarla._

 _El resto miraban escondidos como el joven y la pequeña interactuaban, Mario decidió entonces dar un paso al frente y tratar de sacar adelante toda esa farsa que estaba a punto de empezar y que les llevaría a convertirse en algo que jamás habrían soñado._

* * *

"Vaaaaale, para que me aclare, ¿vosotros en realidad no sois familia?" Mikey estaba sorprendido.

Raph se golpeó en la frente antes de decir:

"Mikey, pensaba que a estas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta… ¿pero qué digo? Si estamos hablando de ti" La tortuga de pañuelo rojo dijo la última parte con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mikey miró a su hermano con una pizca de furia en sus ojos antes de responder:

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso Raph, pero lo decía en serio, sois todos extraños entre vosotros, y sin embargo, os comportáis como una autentica familia"

"Eso no es tan extraño en realidad, hemos pasado por mucho juntos, y en mi opinión, no hace falta tener lazos de sangre para formar una familia"

"Mario tiene razón, además, eso fue solo el principio, aun os falta saber todo lo que nos sucedió en esa casa de pijos" dijo Culebra

"Y solo quiero hacer una puntualización Mikey, nosotros tampoco estamos genéticamente relacionados, y sin embargo siempre nos hemos considerado hermanos entre nosotros" dijo Donnie en un tono de voz que solía utilizar cuando hacía alguna explicación científica. Después se quedó pensativo, y mirando a la joven presente añadió a continuación:

"Bien, si lo he entendido bien, la mayoría os conocisteis por ese hombre, Silvestre. Pero ¿qué pasa con los otros dos? Sandra y Lucas, ¿Cómo os conocisteis? Y esa Jimena de la que habéis hablado ¿Dónde está? ¿Y cómo conocisteis a Julia?" ciertamente, le intrigaba saberlo. Conocían ahora una parte de la historia, pero aun había lagunas por rellenar en esta historia.

Sandra se aclaró la garganta y respondió a las preguntas de la tortuga de pañuelo morado diciendo:

"Bueno pues… como ya habréis deducido, con mis poderes puedo generar electricidad y controlar los aparatos eléctricos de mi alrededor. Al principio llevaba guantes, porqué no era capaz de controlarlo, y con sólo tocar a alguien, podía matarle. Eso fue lo que casi me pasó con mi hermana, y el motivo por el que dejé a mi familia y me uní a ellos"

* * *

 **Bueno sé que ha pasado bastante desde mi última actualización, y lo siento por ello, pero sucedió de todo en estos días. El último día de junio, mi ciudad (Gerona) quedó inundada en menos de media hora. Sí, sí, tal y como sueno. Esa tarde granizó de un modo exageradamente fuerte y el agua inundó las calles. Muchas calles parecían ríos, ¡ríos helados! Fue algo alucinante de ver, en serio, porqué sí, yo estaba allí y lo vi, lo experimenté. También sucedió que me contrataron para un trabajo de 10 días, y empezaba muy temprano por la mañana hasta el mediodía, sumando además que tenía que preparar unos campamentos en los que hacía de monitora, y sucedió también que el abuelo de unos amigos sufrió un ataque al corazón y murió casi instantáneamente, un hubo nada que se pudiera hacer.**

 **En fin, habréis visto que este capítulo ha sido un poco aburrido. Lo siento, pero creo que es necesario comprender la historia de la familia Castillo (para aquellos que no han visto la serie). El siguiente capítulo también contendrá parte de la historia, pero la acción no tardará en llegar, lo prometo. Espero que sigáis con esta historia.**

 **En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia, a los que la siguen y/o la tienen entre sus favoritos y en especial me gustaría agradecer a: Glazier Blue y Loser93 vuestros comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo 5- sigue la historia

**Capítulo 5- sigue la historia**

 _Sandra estaba en su habitación imprimiendo algo que había buscado por Internet, su hermana Marta, un par de años más joven que ella, entró de repente en la habitación. Al ver que ella entraba, Sandra minimizó la ventana de búsqueda de internet que tenía abierta._

 _"Pero bueno ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tú no sabes llamar antes de entrar o qué?" preguntó Sandra con voz indignada. Con lo que había descubierto de sí misma, lo último que deseaba era que su familia lo supiera antes de que ella misma pudiera entender que le sucedía y tratar de arreglarlo. Marta que no comprendía el repentino arrebato de su hermano, por lo que para justificar su intrusión dijo:_

 _"Venía a por la camiseta ¿qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó la hermana menor tras coger lo que quería._

 _"Nada… un trabajo de clase" respondió Sandra volviendo a centrar su atención en la pantalla del ordenador, sin embargo, Marta no parecía dispuesta a abandonar la estancia tan rápidamente. Con voz desafiante anunció:_

 _"Ya un trabajo, tú estabas chateando"_

 _Sandra miró nuevamente a su hermana y protestó:_

 _"¿Yo? A ver Marta que aquí la única que se pasa el día chateando eres tú"_

 _Sandra deslizó sus ojos hacia su ordenador, pero pudo ver periféricamente que Marta aprovechó un descuido de su hermana y cogió el papel de la impresora antes de que Sandra pudiera hacerlo, Sandra le dijo que se lo devolviera pero la más joven se negó a hacerlo, entonces empezaron a pelear, y en un momento Sandra tocó el brazo de su hermana electrocutándola al instante._

 _"Ah… ¿qué haces? ah" preguntó Marta extrañada de que con solo tocarla su hermana le hubiese provocado un calambre, y bastante doloroso si podía añadir. No entendía como era siquiera posible, había estudiado la electricidad estática en el colegio, pero esto no tenía ni punto de comparación. A Sandra se le abrieron los ojos como platos, no había tenido intención de hacerle daño a su hermana, preocupada se acercó a ella tratando de ver el alcance de los daños y el estado de su hermana._

 _"Marta ¿estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?" le preguntó con voz alterada._

 _Sandra se acercó para examinar el daño hecho a su hermana, pero al volver a tocarla, la electrocutó de nuevo y Marta salió volando hacia atrás y cayó inconsciente. Sandra alarmada de inmediato llamó a una ambulancia, y cuando esta se llevó a su hermana, con un diagnóstico de electrocución severa, como si le hubiera caído un rayo, Sandra, bajo un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad y por temor a hacer daño a su familia, recogió sus cosas, se puso unos guantes y se marchó de su casa, la joven temía que si permanecía allí, acabaría matando a alguien, y no podría vivir consigo misma si eso llegara a suceder. Caminando por las calles, la joven se paró y se sentó en un banco de un parque para contar el dinero que llevaba encima. Entonces vio a un joven con gafas de sol sentado en otro banco que la estaba mirando, el chico se levantó, y se dirigió hacia ella._

 _Sandra se espantó se levantó a toda prisa para irse._

 _"¡Ey oye! ¡Eh! ¡Oye para!" gritó el joven caminando tras la muchacha._

 _Sandra se giró y golpeó al joven con todas sus fuerzas usando la bolsa que llevaba en un intento para despistarlo, aunque en realidad no fue muy efectivo, tras el golpe, Sandra se alejó de él corriendo. Al poco se dio la vuelta para ver si el chico la había seguido pero no lo vio. Entonces en cuando se giró de nuevo, se lo encontró de frente. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí y qué quería de ella? Sandra descubrió para su sorpresa que ese chico en realidad solo quería devolverle un billete de 10 € que se le había caído._

 _"Pero, pero… ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Es que no te he visto" dijo la joven tratando de entender cómo no había podido ver que ese chico la eludía y se ponía justo frente a ella._

 _"¿El qué?" preguntó ese joven como si no supiera qué estaba tratando de decir la muchacha y añadió: "De nada y gracias por la propinita" con la última parte se refirió al golpe que Sandra le había dado con su bolsa._

 _Sandra de inmediato se avergonzó de lo que le había hecho a ese chico, pero se defendió diciendo:_

 _"Bueno lo siento es que pensaba que tú…"_

 _El joven no la dejó terminar hablando por ella:_

 _"Que iba a robarte ¿no? ¿Qué pasa tengo pinta de ladrón? No, yo soy legal, bueno al menos contigo, si hubiera sido otro… pues ahora sería diez euros más rico"_

 _Sandra exhaló un suspiro de fastidio mientras explicaba:_

 _"Bueno perdona pero es que me has llamado como si fuera un caballo ¡eh tú! ¡Oye para!"_

 _Esta vez fue el muchacho el que suspiró fastidiado._

 _"¿Y qué quería la niña que le mandara una notita perfumada?" preguntó irónicamente. Sandra rodó los ojos y terminó la conversación diciendo:_

 _"Mira yo no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías así que muchas gracias por el dinero…"_

 _Sandra había bajado la vista para guardar el billete, pero cuando levantó los ojos, el chico había desaparecido, se había hecho literalmente invisible._

 _Esto intrigó a la joven, quién preguntó por los alrededores hasta que finalmente le dijeron dónde podía encontrar al muchacho chulito con gafas de sol. Al verle, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él para hablar e intentar averiguar cómo podía hacer lo que había hecho._

 _El joven no parecía mostrar interés en dar explicaciones, así que Sandra viendo una luz al fondo de la pared, se puso enfrente de ella y de repente la luz empezó a parpadear hasta que finalmente la bombilla explotó. Esto naturalmente atrajo de inmediato el interés del chico con gafas de sol por esa chica. A pesar de estar interesado en lo que acababa de pasar, el muchacho se lo tomó en broma, diciendo que esa chica debía ser el alma de las fiestas o algo así. Ante tal relajada actitud, Sandra se quitó un guante y dijo:_

 _"Dame la mano"_

 _El joven que no entendía a qué venía eso, se levantó para hacer lo que la joven le había pedido. Extendió su mano hacia ella mientras decía:_

 _"Eh… me llaman Culebra ¿y a ti? ¿Tamara o Chabeli?"_

 _Ella ignoró la presentación del joven, únicamente acercó un dedo hacia su mano extendida hasta que una chispa pasó a la mano de Culebra, él gritó por el dolor y sobre todo por la sorpresa. La muchacha sonrió y dijo simplemente:_

 _"Soy Sandra, encantada"_

 _Entonces le contó lo que le pasaba, lo que le sucedía cuando estaba muy nerviosa, y que lo que quería era controlarlo, y que ese era el motivo por el que había ido a buscarle, para pidrle ayuda. Pero a pesar de todo lo que Sandra le había contado, Culebra aún seguía intentando hacer bromas. Sandra ya no pudo contenerse, la única persona que había encontrado que quizás podía ayudarla y era un joven burlón y despreocupado, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? La joven se acercó a unas escaleras y sentó mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su hermana, la había herido, le había hecho daño, era culpa suya, y si no lograba deshacerse de lo que fuera que le pasaba, jamás podría volver a su casa._

 _Culebra viendo el estado de la joven se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le dijo._

 _"No lo controlo tanto ¿sabes? Sólo consigo hacerlo medio minuto más o menos… y tres o cuatro veces al día como mucho, porqué me deja roto ¿sabes? Lo de desaparecer"_

 _Sandra miró a Culebra y le dijo:_

 _"Bueno no sé, yo es que he buscado en Internet y en los libros y es que no encuentro ninguna explicación"_

 _El joven soltó una media carcajada antes de responder:_

 _"Es que hay muchas cosas que no vienen ni en los libros ni en Internet reina"_

 _Sandra suspiró y apartó la mirada diciendo:_

 _"Bueno, al menos ahora sé que no soy la única ¿no?"_

 _Hubo unos momentos de silencio entre los dos y luego Sandra, quien no estaba dispuesta a resignarse, volvió a hablar:_

 _"Bueno a ver tiene que haber alguien que sepa de esto que pueda ayudarnos… ¿tú conoces a alguien?"_

 _Culebra hizo una mueca lo que para Sandra fue un signo claro de que el chico conocía a alguien que sabía de sus poderes. Insistiéndole un poco, la joven consiguió que Culebra accediera a llevarla ante esa persona. Así que los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a casa de un hombre llamado Silvestre. Cuando llegaron, Culebra se puso a forzar la cerradura del edificio._

 _"Eh espera, no creo que esto sea legal"_

 _"Oye ¿quieres ver a Silvestre o no? Él vive aquí, pero no sé en qué piso y los buzones están dentro. Si queremos saber el piso, tenemos que hacerlo de este modo"_

 _Sandra estaba alarmada, no podía creer que para conseguir ayuda estuvieran allanando una propiedad. Nerviosa miraba a los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie les veía, por desgracia, cuando Culebra logró abrir la puerta a dos adultos con dos niños al otro lado con caras asustadas. El hombre les gritó de repente:_

 _"Ni te acerques"_

 _Sandra se sorprendió al escuchar esto, ¿quién era esta gente? Pero al parecer su acompañante les conocía, pues al ver a la mujer le dijo:_

 _"¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"_

 _Pero ella no llegó a responder, pues mirando hacia el ascensor del edificio, se volvió nuevamente a los presentes y dijo con voz alarmada:_

 _"Todos fuera, ¡corred!"_

 _Fin del flash back_

* * *

"Y así fue cómo conocí a Mario, Jimena y los niños" dijo Sandra contando su parte de la historia. Splinter y las tortugas la habían escuchado atentamente, entonces la tortuga de máscara naranja se echó atrás en su asiento y dijo con una sonrisa:

"Vaya así que eres como una batería andante, esto debe ser genial para cuando no tienes un carg- ¡Au!" Mikey acababa de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Raph mientras añadía:

"Mikey, los adultos están hablando"

Esto produjo risas de las otras dos tortugas y una cara de fastidio por parte de Mikey.

Para llamar la atención de todo el mundo, Splinter se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a Mario diciendo:

"Bien Sr. Castillo, intuyo que esto no es el final de la historia"

"No, que va, esto sólo es el principio, además, aún falta saber cómo llego Lucas con nosotros" respondió el padre de la familia.

"Oh qué bien, me encanta escuchar historias, sobre todo si tienen que ver con poderes" Después de decir esto, Mikey recibió otro golpe en la cabeza, esta vez procedente de Leo

"¡Hey! Me esperaba esto de todos menos de ti Leo" dijo el hermano menor a modo de protesta, pero la tortuga de máscara azul solamente respondió:

"Mikey por última vez todo esto es muy serio, alguien quiere hacer daño a esta gente, deja de pensar en cosas superfluas"

Tras esta breve interrupción por parte de las tortugas, Lucas puso una mano sobre el hombro de Mario y le dijo:

"Mario… creo que esta parte de la historia debería contarla yo"

El hombre con gafas asintió respondiendo:

"Claro que sí hijo, adelante"

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _Los padres de Lucas, su propia familia, había abandonado al pobre muchacho cuando se dieron cuenta de que podía transformarse en otras personas, Silvestre, quien había encontrado casualmente el caso de Lucas, intentó ayudarle avisando a la policía, pero los hombres que vinieron y se llevaron al pobre Lucas, resultaron ser de una organización secreta que se dedicaba a secuestrar niños con poderes y entrenarlos para sus propios fines._

 _Después de pasar un tiempo con ellos, esos hombres llevaron a Lucas a casa de Silvestre, y le dijeron que debía transformarse en él y llevarles hasta una mujer llamada Jimena, y que el resto lo harían ellos._

 _Lucas les tenía demasiado miedo como para desobedecerles, así que se transformó en Silvestre y llamó a esa tal Jimena, ella vino a recogerle y le llevó a Valle-Perdido, por el camino le contó lo que había hecho con Mario, Culebra, Sandra, Carlos y Lucía, le contó que encontraron su libreta (la del verdadero Silvestre) dentro de la muñeca de Lucía, y que esa libreta los llevo a Valle-Perdido, donde se hacían pasar por una familia para no llamar la atención y así poder proteger a los niños de ser secuestrados. Cuando llegaron a la urbanización de Valle-Perdido lo primero que Jimena hizo fue llevarlo con Lucía, pero la niña enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. A pesar de eso, ella no dijo nada. Lucas, no era tonto, y enseguida pudo ver que en esa casa realmente intentaban ayudar a los niños con poderes, niños que eran como él, y no solo eso, sino que además lo hacían con alegría y cariño, no infundiéndoles miedo. Ante tales evidencias, el chico se vio incapaz de delatarles, así que se escapó por la noche mientras todos dormían, estuvo pensando toda la noche en lo que debía hacer, y a la mañana siguiente se presentó en la casa, con su aspecto normal para que vieran que era un chico como ellos, con poderes. Por desgracia, las reacciones no fueron las que esperaba. Culebra le culpó de intentar engañar a Lucía haciendo creer a la pequeña que su padre seguía vivo, además de eso, se notaba que no confiaban mucho en él (en especial Mario), y para acabar de rizar el rizo, se presentó de improviso en la casa la vecina, por lo que rápidamente tuvieron que decirle a la curiosa mujer que Lucas era su primo, cuyos padres se habían divorciado, motivo por el que el chico estaba pasando una temporada en casa de sus tíos, Rosa Ruano, que así es como se llamaba la vecina (y al parecer era también la propietaria de la casa en la que estaban viviendo), no parecía del todo convencida, así que invitó a la familia a cenar a su casa. Encontrándose en esa situación, no tuvieron más remedio que permitir que Lucas se quedara temporalmente en la casa._

 _Los otros cuatro niños se habían inscrito en el colegio y habían empezado a asistir a clase, mientras Lucas permanecía en la casa viendo la televisión, a decir verdad era casi lo único que se atrevía a hacer ya que temía que si hacía cualquier otra cosa le echarían y tendría que volver otra vez con esos hombres, y él no quería eso. Jimena por su parte, habló con él en algunas ocasiones intentando descubrir si el chico sabía algo de su hija desaparecida. Pero Lucas no se atrevía a decir nada._

 _La situación general se agravó cuando al volver del colegio, Sandra dijo que la cena con la familia Ruano era una trampa en la que Rosa intentaría descubrir sus secretos, para poder echarlos de la casa, pues como no eran familia, ni siquiera se conocían, sería muy fácil que en algo fallaran y ella les hiciera fuera de su propiedad. Para solventar ese gran problema, decidieron que cada uno hiciera una ficha para estudiarla y así intentar engañar a su vecina y quedarse en la casa._

 _Por desgracia, esa misma noche, Carlitos le pidió a Lucas que se transformara en él, sólo por curiosidad, ya que le encantaba ver a Lucas transformado en otras personas. Desafortunadamente, Mario confundió a Lucas con su verdadero hijo y provocó que aun tuviera más aversión contra él._

 _Lucas pensó que si no confiaban en él, no podía quedarse allí, así que por segunda vez, se escapó de casa y se fue andando a cualquier lugar, donde fuera. A la mañana siguiente pudo ver que Jimena iba con su coche buscando por las calles intentando encontrarle, pero él se escondía de ella, si no podían confiar en él, lo mejor era que se fuera lejos, adonde fuera, pero lejos._

 _El chico pensó en irse de la urbanización haciendo autostop, pero la mala suerte parecía perseguirle cuando el jefe de policía y marido de Rosa Ruano le encontró y llamó a Mario, el cual fue a buscarle. Mario le dio a Lucas algo de dinero para que volviera a su casa, pero el muchacho estaba indeciso ante la idea, sus padres le habían repudiado, no podía volver allí, en realidad no tenía adónde ir, por eso cuando Mario le preguntó por qué no se iba, él le contó toda su historia le explicó que sus padres le habían abandonado a causa de sus habilidades. Mario comprendió que el chico se sentía traicionado y que lo que en realidad necesitaba ese chico era un hogar, con gente que le quisiera y se preocupara por él, que le aceptaran por ser como era. El hombre con gafas se imaginó a su propio hijo en la situación de Lucas. Si Carlitos estuviera en el lugar de Lucas, Mario no lo dudaría ni medio segundo, se llevaría al chico a su casa. Por ese motivo y aunque no convencido del todo, Mario se llevó a Lucas de nuevo a casa con los demás. Lucas se alegró al ver que era aceptado a pesar de haber sido enviado a ese lugar con la finalidad de entregarles, también sucedió que sin saber exactamente cómo, la cena con los Ruano resultó un éxito y Rosa, quien hasta esa fecha no había traído todavía el contrato de alquiler, se comprometió a llevarlo al día siguiente sin falta para que pudieran firmarlo. Es decir que el resultado fue que se quedaban con la casa y además tenían a un nuevo miembro en la familia con ellos._

 _Fin flash back_

* * *

"Sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero esta familia, mi familia, siempre ha sabido perdonarme y me han aceptado tal y como soy"

"Pero aun así al principio ¿no confiabas en el pobre chaval?" Mikey preguntó mientras miraba a Mario, francamente, se sorprendió que hubiera alguien que no confiara en gente con poderes. Lo que tienen poderes son superhéroes, eso a menos que sean supervillanos, pero ese chico era demasiada buena persona para ser un supervillano.

"Hombre yo creo que era natural que desconfiara de él, ya que Lucas vino a nuestra casa enviado por los hombres que nos perseguían, los hombres que habían matado a Silvestre y que querían llevarse a los niños" Mario se defendió

"Hay algunas cosas que no acabo de entender, lleváis desde el principio hablando de una tal Jimena, pero según habéis dicho al presentaros esta mujer aquí presente se llama Julia. Si es así, ¿Dónde está esta tal Jimena?" preguntó Leo, había encontrado la historia de esta familia verdaderamente fascinante, pero estas dudas estaban constantemente en su mente.

"Paciencia hijo mío, seguro que el Sr. Castillo y su familia resolverán todas nuestras dudas con el tiempo si les dejamos explicar" intervino Splinter levantando una pata para tranquilizar a su hijo mayor.

"Sí es cierto Maestro Splinter, pero no podríamos hacer una pausa primero, me muero de hambre" dijo Mikey a continuación y como si eso fuera una señal el estómago de dos o tres de los presentes empezó a hacer ruidos reclamando comida. Así que decidieron hacer una pausa y se dirigieron a la cocina donde Mikey empezó enseguida a preparar la comida para todos. Julia se puso a ayudarle y Mario también se acercó hacia allí por si podía hacer algo, pero sus acciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz que decía:

"¡Sobretodo, no dejéis que Mario se acerque a la cocina!"

La voz pertenecía a Sandra, y lo que había dicho provocó que las tortugas restantes y Splinter miraran a la joven sorprendidos. Entonces Donnie preguntó:

"¿Por qué? ¿Se le da mal cocinar?"

Sandra simplemente asintió.

Raph comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente y dijo a continuación:

"En eso se parece a nuestro audaz líder"

"¡Eh que tampoco lo hago tan mal!" Dijeron Leonardo y Mario al mismo tiempo.

"No te ofendas Mario pero eso no es verdad, no sabes cocinar" dijo Culebra con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Lo mismo por ti Leo" agregó Donnie divertido por el espectáculo.

Todos se rieron a excepción de los implicados, pero pronto dejaron de lado su enojo y se unieron a la alegría de los demás.

Una vez que el desayuno estuvo listo todos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer charlando y riendo alegremente, como si fueran viejos amigos. Las tortugas se sorprendieron por la familiaridad con que la familia Castillo les trataba, ya no les veían como extraños, o peor, monstruos a los que debían temer, sino que les trataban como a personas, como tratarían a cualquier otro humano. En medio de la comida, Mario se giró a Splinter y le preguntó:

"Bueno, nosotros más o menos os hemos contado nuestra historia, pero ¿cuál es la vuestra? Es decir ¿Cómo es posible que estéis aquí?"

"Oh en cuando a eso, tiene razón Sr. Castillo, no les hemos contado nada de nosotros" respondió el maestro rata con calma.

"Oh, oh, ¿puedo explicarlo yo Sensei?" preguntó la tortuga de pañuelo naranja con voz entusiasta, pero Raph le calló diciendo:

"No, Mikey deja que sea Sensei quien lo explique, él lo hace muy bien"

"Nuestra historia no es tan compleja como la suya Sr. Castillo, en realidad es mucho más simple. Yo era el animal de compañía de mi maestro Yoshi. Fue de él de quien aprendí ninjustsu, pero cuando el enemigo de mi maestro Yoshi, Shredder se presentó y me lo arrebató, me vi obligado a huir y vivir en las calles. Fue mientras estaba allí que vi a un niño con un terrario y cuatro tortugas en su interior. Ese niño vio que un hombre estaba a punto de ser atropellado, y por salvarle la vida ese hombre, dejó caer el recipiente que contenía esas tortugas. El terrario se rompió y los cuatro animalitos fueron arrastrados a las alcantarillas. Yo me fui tan rápido como pude a socorrer a esas tortugas y cuando las encontré, estaban flotando en un líquido extraño, las saqué de allí metiéndolas en una lata y me las lleve. Al día siguiente descubrí para mi sorpresa que esas tortugas habían crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo, y que además mostraban signos de inteligencia humana, pero no solo ellos, mi cuerpo y mi mente también se habían desarrollado considerablemente en el transcurso de esas pocas horas y siguieron haciéndolo hasta adoptar el aspecto que tenemos ahora. Bajo estas nuevas circunstancias, adopté a esas tortugas como si fueran mis propios hijos y los entrené en las artes que había aprendido de mi maestro Yoshi, sabiendo que algún día las necesitarían. Esta Sr. Castillo es nuestra historia, dado nuestro aspecto, no podemos llevar una vida normal en la superficie, pero eso no impide que mis hijos vayan a la superficie y ayuden a la gente en caso de necesitarlo"

La familia Castillo miró a la familia Hamato, verdaderamente, su historia era tan o incluso más extraordinaria que la suya propia y a su vez algo más triste, pues a diferencia de ellos, la familia Hamato debía permanecer oculta o de lo contrario seguramente les darían caza.

"Vaya si ayudáis a la gente, sois como superhéroes ¿no?" dijo Lucas tras reflexionar un rato.

Raphael negó con la cabeza antes de decir:

"Yo no nos consideraría superhéroes chico, solo somos cuatro tortugas que intentamos hacer lo correcto, además aquí nuestro experto en superhéroes te diría que para serlo debemos tener poderes… como vosotros" en la última parte, Raph señaló a Mikey, quien se consideraba toda una autoridad en cuando a los superhéroes. Dicha tortuga se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con orgullo al cumplido que acababa de hacerle su hermano.

"Bueno superhéroes aparte, le agradezco que haya compartido su historia con nosotros Sr. Splinter"

"Lo mismo digo Sr. Castillo"

Tras esta conversación, la comida siguió tranquila, con más risas, anécdotas y otras vivencias de unos y otros. Por desgracia, la paz no duró mucho, pues cuando ya estaban terminando, de repente empezaron a sonar unas alarmas.

Donatello, rápidamente se movió hacia donde tenía su equipo y observó a través de las cámaras de vigilancia que los hombres de Bishop estaban en las proximidades de la guarida, aunque por el momento no parecían haber descubierto la entrada secreta. Aun así si no hacían nada, corrían el riesgo de que les encontraran, por lo que debían actuar con rapidez, o de lo contrario las cosas irían muy, muy mal.

"¿Cómo han podido encontrar nuestra guarida?" preguntó Mikey con un timbre de alarma en su voz. Splinter miró a su hijo y respondió:

"Lo desconozco hijo mío pero debemos abandonar este sitio antes de entren aquí"

La tortuga de pañuelo rojo no parecía complacido con esa idea, y para magnificar su discordancia, saco sus sais y los hizo girar hábilmente mientras decía:

"¿Qué? Ni hablar Sensei, tenemos que luchar contra ellos-"

"¡Raphael hay vidas inocentes en juego, y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar estas vidas, así que nos vamos ¡AHORA!"

Raph soltó un gruñido, pero sabía que su padre había dado una razón de peso para evitar el enfrentamiento, no podía poner la vida de esa familia en peligro, a fin de cuentas, según la visión de su maestro, se suponía que debían protegerlos, no ponerlos en la línea de fuego, así que las tortugas y el maestro rata seguidos por los Castillo se dirigieron al ascensor para subir a la superficie y escapar con el Battle shell. Por desgracia para ellos en cuando llegaron al garaje y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se encontraron que estaban rodeados de soldados de la EPF.

* * *

 **Hola a todo el mundo, Feliz año nuevo, y espero que hayas pasado unas ¡felices y santas fiestas de Navidad!**

 **Sé que esto viene con mucho, mucho, muchísimo retraso (y no sé si todavía seguiréis interesados por esta historia), y creedme si os digo que lo siento, pero desde inicio de curso, las cosas han ido de mal en peor en cuanto a lo que se refiere trabajo de la universidad, situación política muy tensa (con todo el tema de la independencia de Cataluña o no) y situaciones familiares todavía más tensas. Ante tales circunstancias, me ha sido muy difícil siquiera el plantearme en ponerme escribir. Pero al fin estoy aquí, he vuelto y haré cuanto esté en mi mano para terminar con todas mis historias. Espero sinceramente que este capítulo os haya gustado, en parte ayuda a entender mejor la historia de Los Protegidos y también es el preludio de la acción que vendrá más adelante, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, si es así, por favor, por favor, por favor dejadme saber qué os parece la historia, siempre es genial saber lo que opinan los lectores.**

 **Como último punto, quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia, a los que la siguen o la tienen entre sus favoritos y en especial me gustaría agradecer a: Glazier Blue, Loser93 vuestros comentarios, muchísimas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Capítulo 6- Un giro de acontecimientos

**Capítulo 6- Un giro de acontecimientos**

A la familia de ninjas le faltó tiempo para ponerse delante de los Castillo, a modo de escudo. No estaban dispuestos a permitir que les hicieran nada. Cada uno de ellos sacó sus armas y adoptó posturas defensivas, preparándose para el ataque inminente.

"Vaya, vaya ¡qué maravillosa sorpresa! Las tortugas y la rata seréis un premio añadido a mi captura" una voz aceitosa sonó entre los soldados, una voz que produjo escalofríos que recorrieron las espaldas de los asediados. Casi al instante, Bishop salió de entre los soldados, altivo y orgulloso. El hombre iba vestido con su armadura y miraba a todos los que tenía delante con una sonrisa helada en el rostro. Raph dio un paso adelante y apuntó al agente del gobierno con su sai mientras decía:

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ya nos tienes Bishop? Nunca permitiremos que nos cojas ni a nosotros ni a ellos"

Bishop simplemente dejo escapar una leve risita antes de volver a hablar:

"Tú siempre luchador hasta el final Raphael, pero en realidad, si estamos aquí, es todo gracias al chico matemorfo aquí presente, ya que si no le hubiera reconocido, nunca os hubiera encontrado"

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, en especial los de Lucas, cuya respiración se aceleró y su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a salírsele del pecho. El pobre muchacho apenas logró articular:

"¿Qué?"

El adolescente no sabía que pensar, un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió por completo y se sentía miserable al saber que era culpa suya que les hubieran encontrado. Bishop sin dejar de sonreír, prosiguió su diatriba:

"Sí, verás muchacho, cuando te cruzaste conmigo y te reconocí, rápidamente enganché un rastreador en tu ropa, ni siquiera pudiste darte cuenta, así que siento decirlo… no en realidad no lo siento, pero tú nos has conducido directamente hasta aquí, además… veo que hay aún más niños de los que esperaba, estoy impaciente por descubrir qué pueden hacer"

"El que hayas utilizado a mi hijo para llegar hasta nosotros, no significa que vaya a permitir que te lleves a ninguno de ellos, de ninguna manera voy a consentirlo" y dicho Mario dio un paso adelante para ponerse delante de sus hijos a modo de protección, pero uno de los hombres de Bishop que había logrado acercarse por detrás mientras todos mantenían su atención en el agente del gobierno, agarró al hombre barbudo y le puso el brazo detrás de la espalda.

Mario soltó un pequeño gritó de dolor al verse obligado a ponerse de rodillas. Carlos, vio lo que le hacían a su padre y avanzó hacia él, pero Julia le cogió del brazo antes de que cualquier solado le agarrara.

"¡Papá!" Carlitos frunció el ceño y miró al hombre que tenía cogido a su padre, levantó el brazo apuntando hacia él y dijo:

"¡Deja ir a mi padre!"

"Carlos, Carlos hijo no lo hagas…" dijo Mario desesperado sabiendo lo que iba a hacer su hijo, afortunadamente, el desastre nunca se produjo porqué Mikey saltó y le dio una patada al soldado que retenía al padre de los Castillo, haciéndole volar hacia atrás y liberando al hombre barbudo en el proceso.

"Vaya es una lástima Michelangelo, no me has permitido ver qué poderes posee el más pequeño de los varones, aunque si tengo que apostar por alguna habilidad, intuyo que será telequinesia, ¿me equivoco? Por vuestras expresiones puedo ver que he acertado, ahora sólo me quedan las chicas"

Sandra y Lucía retrocedieron asustadas, Lucía podía escuchar lo que ese hombre estaba pensando hacerles, todas las pruebas, experimentos, todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre y no le gustaba en absoluto.

Por su parte Sandra empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y eso provocó que las luces del garaje empezaran a parpadear, como sucedió durante el tiempo en el que no fue capaz de controlar sus poderes.

Bishop pareció darse cuenta de que el parpadeo era fruto de una de las dos así que preguntó

"Vaya, vaya, intuyo que estas fluctuaciones eléctricas no son naturales, y menos cuando tenemos entre nosotros a un genio de la electrónica como tú Donatello, así que ¿cuál de las dos tiene capacidades eléctricas?"

Mario se había puesto nuevamente de pie y cerrando sus manos en puños, miró directamente a Bishop y con voz airada le dijo:

"Oiga ya está bien, le he dicho que no permitiré que se lleve a mis hijos"

"Y nosotros tampoco" añadió Leonardo

Nada más decir esto, las cuatro tortugas y Maestro Splinter, cerraron ligeramente el cerco que habían generado alrededor de la familia Castillo para protegerla.

Bishop al ver esa patética actuación, simplemente levantó una mano mientras decía:

"Por favor, no me hagáis perder más tiempo, ¡adelante!"

Ante este comando, unos guardias se adelantaron y apuntaron sus armas hacia los presentes, dispuestos a disparar.

"¡NO!" de repente una burbuja de electricidad rodeó a las familias Hamato y Castillo. Sandra con los brazos extendidos avanzó hacia delante de todo.

"No pienso permitir que te lleves a ninguno de nosotros ni a nuestros nuevos amigos"

Lejos de parecer furioso por el escudo que acababa de ser levantado entre sus soldados y sus objetivos, el agente Bishop dijo con voz alegre:

"Realmente cada vez estoy más asombrado con vuestros poderes, es sencillamente fascinante, pero ¿cómo esperas poder salir de aquí? Con el tiempo te cansarás y en el mismo momento en el que esto suceda y deshagas esta burbuja, mis hombres os dispararán dejándoos a todos inconscientes. Es una situación en la que yo gano, nadie vendrá en vuestra ayuda-"

"¡GOONGALA!"

Como si eso fuera una señal, el grito característico de Casey Jones resonó por todo el recinto y el jugador de hockey apreció de la nada atacando a los soldados del gobierno de improviso, con esa distracción y gracias a que Sandra deshizo la burbuja de electricidad, los ninjas saltaron al ataque, noqueando primero a los que llevaban las armas aturdidoras.

"Sé que no es el momento pero… ¿quién es éste?" Preguntó Mario

"Un amigo, luego os lo contamos" Respondió Leo

Cuando los Castillo se recuperaron del shock de ver a otro humano de parte de las tortugas, Sandra y Culebra ayudaron con sus poderes a tumbar a algunos guardias, y Julia que sabía algo de artes marciales, también ayudó a eso. Mientras tanto, Mario se quedó a parte con los tres pequeños dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera que se acercara a ellos.

Cuando todos los guardias cayeron, Leonardo entonces se fue corriendo hasta el Battle shell, encendió el motor y ordenó a todos que subieran, inmediatamente todos corrieron hacia el vehículo, pero a una velocidad asombrosa, y sin saber desde dónde, Bishop apareció y cogió a Lucía sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La levantó del suelo y le tapó la boca. Después salió del garaje con ella.

"Bien si no puedo cogeros a todos, al menos me llevaré a uno de vosotros para realizar mis investigaciones, y dado que aun desconozco cuáles son tus poderes, pequeña, el hecho de que seas tú quien venga conmigo lo hará más interesante, nos vamos a divertir mucho tú y yo juntos" le dijo el agente a la pequeña con voz siniestra.

Lucía tenía una cara de completo terror mientras miraba al hombre que la sostenía en brazos, sabiendo todo lo que había oído antes que iba a hacer, el pánico tomó el control sobre ella y empezó a retorcerse aterrorizada, no quería ir con ese hombre, quería volver con su familia.

 _"Culebra… Sandra… Mario… Julia… por favor… ayudadme"_

Cuando Mario oyó la voz asustada de Lucía en su mente, rápidamente miró a su alrededor solo para descubrir que la niña no estaba.

Culebra por su parte, nada más oír la voz de Lucía, inmediatamente saltó del vehículo y corrió fuera del garaje. Al salir vio que Bishop tenía a Lucía y la estaba metiendo dentro de una camioneta negra. Nada más terminar, el hombre subió y cerró la puerta, casi al instante, la camioneta arrancó.

Culebra vio entonces una moto que por fortuna estaba encendida, se subió a ella y se fue persiguiendo al hombre que se había llevado a Lucía.

Casey jones contempló sorprendido las acciones del muchacho, y cuando vio que corría hasta su moto y sin decir una palabra se subía y arrancaba, gritó:

"¡Eh que esa es mi moto!"

"Tranquilo Casey la recuperarás, pero antes tenemos que ir tras ese chico, antes de que haga algo peligroso" dijo Leo.

"Guau ese chaval parece ser un verdadero imprudente, un cabeza caliente y es mucho viniendo de mi " mencionó Raph.

"Culebra no es un mal chico, es verdad que no le gustan las normas y que prefiere ir a la suya, pero esto se debe a que la mayor parte de su vida ha vivido en la calle. Eso sí, tal y como me dijo una vez el siempre defiende a los suyos y si Lucía está en peligro, no dudará ni un segundo en ir a por ella" aclaró Mario.

"Además hay otra cosa, Culebra y Lucía siempre han tenido una conexión especial, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Lucía esté bien, adora a esa pequeña" terminó Sandra.

"Entonces con más razón tenemos que salvarles si Bishop descubre esto no dudará en utilizarla para conseguir todo lo que quiera del chico" dijo Donnie más con expresión pensativa

"Lo mejor entonces será que nos pongamos en marcha" dijo Splinter con voz tranquila.

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?" dijo de repente Carlitos agarrando a su padre por el brazo. Mario sonrió a su hijo y le contestó:

"Claro que sí hijo"

Carlitos miró entonces a Casey y preguntó:

"¿Quién es este señor?"

Casey se quedó mirando al pequeño niño con gafas y después dirigió su mirada a los demás.

"Emmm… mi nombre es Casey Jones, soy un amigo de las tortugas y por lo que veo vosotros también, seáis quienes seáis"

"Mr. Jones eso lo podemos aclarar más tarde, ahora nuestro deber es ayudar a esa pequeña y al joven que ha ido tras ella"

"Tienes razón Sensei, venga todos arriba"

Y dicho esto todos se subieron al Battle shell. Afortunadamente, Donnie había puesto un sistema de seguimiento a la moto de Casey por lo que fácilmente sabían hacia dónde tenían que ir, la idea de que su moto tuviera un transmisor no fue muy bienvenida para Casey, pero dándose cuenta de que no era el momento para discutir, se guardó unas cuantas réplicas para la tortuga genio, para cuando pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

Mientras iban de camino, pusieron a Casey al corriente de la situación y le agradecieron su don de la oportunidad. Por otra parte Casey les contó a los Castillo cómo conoció a las tortugas, en concreto a Raphael, y que ellos le ayudaron con sus problemas de ira contra los Dragones Púrpura. Naturalmente, el jugador de hockey también les habló acerca de April, y de cómo las tortugas hace un tiempo salvaron la vida de la que hoy era su novia, lo que les llevo a tener a su primera amiga humana en ella. Cuando ambas partes acabaron de contar sus respectivas historias, Julia preguntó:

"Ahora si no os importa puedo hacer una pregunta… el hombre que nos persigue desde que llegamos aquí… ¿Quién es? Y ¿de qué le conocéis?"

"Bueno… supongo que lo justo es que os lo contemos" dijo Leo. Sus hermanos asintieron y entonces Donnie empezó a hablar

"Veréis, ¿os acordáis de la invasión extraterrestre que hubo hace unos meses?"

Todos asintieron.

De este modo, las tortugas les contaron a sus nuevos amigos, las aventuras que habían vivido con el agente del gobierno, y de cómo ese hombre maníaco había intentado diseccionarles ya que según él, su mutación era algo fascinante. Les contaron también como Maestro Splinter junto con Casey y April les habían rescatado y hasta les contaron que Bishop secuestro a Splinter en otra ocasión y que con la ayuda de Letherhead consiguieron rescatar a su Sensei. Hubo algunos detalles de las historias que omitieron por consideración a los más jóvenes.

"Es por eso que tenemos que darnos prisa, si esa niña sigue bajo las manos de Bishop, quién sabe lo que podría hacerle" dijo Donnie con voz preocupada, la parte científica en él no podía parar de proporcionarle imágenes horribles de las pruebas que el agente del gobierno habría podido considerar realizar en esa pequeña e inocente niña, a veces ser tan listo y sentir una curiosidad insaciable en algunos ámbitos era más una carga que una bendición.

"Espero que Culebra pueda llegar a tiempo" dijo Sandra en voz baja.

"Yo lo que espero es que no lo coja a él también, la verdad me cae bien ese chico" añadió Raph.

"Es por eso que debemos darnos prisa" Concluyó Leo.

* * *

Culebra siguió la camioneta en el que estaba Lucía, pero para que no le vieran se hizo invisible junto con la moto. Afortunadamente no había mucha circulación en ese momento por lo que el riesgo de que tuviera un accidente era bastante bajo. Estuvo siguiendo la camioneta, hasta llegar a una zona de almacenes. Vio como el vehículo se introducía en un almacén aparentemente abandonado. Aparcó la moto en un callejón para que nadie la viera y permaneciendo invisible, se metió en el almacén, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró un gran espacio vacío. Ante esta visión Culebra se hizo visible de nuevo, sólo que no se percató que había cámaras de vigilancia grabándole.

 _"No… Lucía ¿dónde estás?"_ llamó desesperadamente el joven con su mente. No tardó en recibir respuestas de la pequeña Lucía.

 _"No lo sé, creo que bajo tierra, al menos eso he oído que dicen los que me han traído aquí… Culebra, tengo miedo… esta gente me ha atado a una mesa y piensa hacerme cosas malas"_

Culebra pudo notar fácilmente el miedo en la voz de Lucía, así que trató de tranquilizarla.

 _"No te preocupes Ratona te sacaré de aquí ya lo verás"_

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que Culebra no podía escuchar la voz de Lucía, estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando:

 _"Culebra, saben que has venido a por mí, tienes que irte enseguida"_

 _"Ni hablar, no pienso abandonarte, encontraré el modo de salvarte Lucía"_ respondió el muchacho. No iba a abandonar a esa pequeña, ni hablar.

 _"No Culebra, quieren tenderte una trampa, tienes que escapar"_

 _"No sin ti, que vengan si se atreven, no se lo pondré nada fácil"_

* * *

Bishop había ordenado que llevaran a la pequeña que había conseguido secuestrar al laboratorio, estaba impaciente por iniciar las pruebas con ella, pero sobretodo ansiaba descubrir cuáles eran sus poderes. Cuando le avisaron que la niña había sido atada a la mesa de examen, se encaminó al laboratorio, vestido otra vez con su típica ropa negra y sus gafas de sol.

Pero antes de llegar al laboratorio dónde le esperaba su "huésped", recibió un comunicado urgente de la sala de seguridad, cambiando el rumbo, entró en dicha sala y observó con alegría que otro de sus objetivos estaba en la parte superior del almacén en lo que sin duda debía ser un patético intento de rescate.

El agente del gobierno ordenó a sus hombres que discretamente tomaran posiciones rodeando al chico de forma que no le fuera posible escapar. Después de dar dichas órdenes, se encaminó de nuevo al laboratorio.

Al entrar encontró a la pequeña atada a la mesa y mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor con una expresión de horror.

"Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí pequeña, verás cuanto nos vamos a divertir"

Mientras decía esto, Bishop se fue acercando lentamente hasta la mesa en la que estaba atada Lucía. La pequeña le miró, y aunque sus ojos reflejaban miedo, dijo con la voz más valiente que pudo poner:

"Usted no quiere divertirse, quiere hacerme pruebas y descubrir porqué soy especial"

La sonrisa de Bishop desapareció de su rostro mientras decía:

"¿Cómo lo has…? En fin da igual, tienes toda la razón pero tengo una buena noticia para ti. Dentro de poco ya no estarás sola en este lugar"

"No podrás atrapar a Culebra" dijo la pequeña con un toque de orgullo en su voz. Se notaba que tenía a ese chico en muy buena consideración.

"¿Lo dices porqué puede hacerse invisible?" preguntó el agente del gobierno divertido. Entonces la pequeña Lucía respondió:

"Y también porqué los malos nunca ganan"

Bishop ladeó la cabeza ante esas palabras, ¿cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a decirle que él era malo? Si todo lo que hacía era para proteger a la Tierra, así se lo expuso a la pequeña:

"Ya, pero veras pequeña, lo que yo hago es por el bien de la Tierra"

Pero Lucía no pareció aceptar esa explicación, y con el ceño fruncido exclamó:

"Aunque sea por el bien de la Tierra, secuestrar gente es malo, por lo tanto, usted es malo"

Bishop estaba a punto de contestar a la "insolencia" de la Lucía, pero en ese momento, su teléfono empezó a sonar y él lo cogió

"Aquí Bishop, informe… ¿QUÉ?"

* * *

 **Hola a todos, siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, ha llegado un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba. En fin, al menos no ha sido tan tarde como el anterior… creo. Dicho esto, agradezco a aquellos de que han leído mi historia, los que la siguen y/o la han añadido a sus favoritos.**

 **También quisiera agradecer a Loser93 y Glazier Blue sus comentario. Muchísimas gracias y os animo a todos a dejar vuestros comentarios, eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	8. Capítulo 7- En las fauces de la bestia

**Capítulo 7- En las fauces de la bestia**

Desde el puesto de seguridad de las instalaciones secretas, los soldados de Bishop vigilaban todos y cada uno de los movimientos del muchacho que estaba en la superficie. Sabían que si por alguna razón le perdían o simplemente se escapaba, podría suponer el fin de su carrera y la posibilidad de acabar encarcelados el resto de su vida, eso si su jefe estaba de buen humor, si no… era mejor no pensar en ello.

Cuando vieron que los soldados se estaban acercando a su objetivo empezaron a relajarse un poco, sabiendo que dentro de poco ya no tendrían nada de qué preocuparse. Pero por desgracia para ellos, esa sensación de tranquilidad se acabó abruptamente en el momento en el que por alguna razón desconocida todas las cámaras de vigilancia dejaron de funcionar al mismo tiempo, perdiendo de este modo el contacto visual con la superficie.

Antes de que el pánico llenara la mente de esos soldados, llamaron a su superior para informarle de inmediato.

 _"Aquí Bishop, Informe"_

"Señor, por alguna razón las cámaras de vigilancia se han desactivado" dijo el interlocutor del agente del gobierno, y prácticamente tuvo que apartar el aparato de su oído cuando Bishop gritó:

 _"¿QUÉ?"_

El infortunado soldado se apresuró a decir:

"Ahora mismo estamos intentando establecer contacto con los hombres que han ido allí"

Lo último que deseaba ese hombre era perder su trabajo. Por suerte, y para sorpresa del subordinado, el agente Bishop no parecía estar de tan mal humor como para despedirles. En realidad, lo único que dijo fue:

 _"Informad de cualquier eventualidad"_

"¡Sí Señor!"

Tras hablar con Bishop, los guardias de inmediato se pusieron en contacto con los soldados que habían ido a por el joven.

"Equipo Delta, aquí base de control, hemos perdido contacto visual, por favor informe de la situación"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, los guardias empezaron a preocuparse pensando que algo había ido mal, pero a los pocos segundos una voz se oyó desde el otro lado de los transmisores.

 _"¿Base de control? Aquí equipo Delta, la situación está bajo control, tenemos al sujeto, esperamos órdenes"_

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de ambos guardias, lo que había ocurrido con las cámaras era un misterio, pero al menos tenían al chico, y sus puestos de trabajo ya no peligraban. Aclarándose la voz, el guarda que había estado hablando hasta entonces dijo con voz autoritaria:

"El agente Bishop solicita que lleven al sujeto al laboratorio"

Hubo unos breves momentos de silencio y entonces la voz respondió:

 _"Entendido base de control, llevaremos al sujeto al laboratorio"_

Tras haber sido informados, los guardias procedieron a avisar al agente Bishop, aunque ellos no podían verlo, imaginaban la cara de satisfacción de su superior.

* * *

Mientras en el laboratorio, Bishop esperaba la llegada de su otro "huésped", había decidido empezar las pruebas cuando los dos niños estuvieran atados en las mesas de examen, una sonrisa de anticipación había aparecido ya en su rostro, mientras impaciente esperaba a que sus hombres la trajeran al joven que ilusamente creía ser capaz de rescatar a su prisionera.

La puerta del recinto se abrió y dos soldados entraron, en medio de ambos hombres estaba el chico capaz de hacerse invisible, Culebra si recordaba bien, con las manos detrás de la espalda. El agente del gobierna internamente se preguntó cómo alguien podría llamar a alguien Culebra, pero esa era una pregunta estúpida en ese momento, así que la descartó de su mente. Los guardias se pusieron firmes y saludaron a su superior.

"Señor, aquí está el joven que quería" dijo uno de los guardias, Bishop creyó reconocer la voz de dicho guardia, de haberla escuchado en algún otro sitio, aunque no podía ubicarlo. Rápidamente desestimó ese pensamiento y con una sonrisa satisfecha dijo:

"Muy bien, atadle a la mesa, y será mejor que esta vez no intente escapar o esta pequeña recibirá un castigo por tal acción"

Lucía que seguía atada tenía una cara confusa en su rostro, pero de pronto, la confusión desapareció y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su lugar.

Bishop se giró hacia Lucía, y la vio sonriendo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el motivo de dicha sonrisa, una voz sonó en la habitación.

"Ni pienses que esto va a suceder Bishop"

Lo siguiente que supo el agente del gobierno, fue que alguien le había golpeado y que tras el impacto había caído al suelo. Levantando la vista, de repente se encontró mirando a dos de las tortugas, a Leonardo y Raphael concretamente, ni que decir tiene que el agente del gobierno se sorprendió de que ambos mutantes estuvieran allí, girando la vista de nuevo hacia la niña vio que el chico que iba a ser su otro sujeto de prueba estaba junto a ella desatándola.

"Pero ¿cómo…? Guardias, cogedles"

"Me temo que estas solo Bishop" Raph dijo con sarcasmo.

Bishop entonces dirigió su mirada hacia los guardias que habían traído al chico invisible y para su sorpresa cuando ambos guardias se quitaron sus cascos resultaron ser ni más ni menos que Casey Jones y el "padre" de la familia y que allí de pie se encontraba también el chico invisible. Bishop no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Casi al instante, el niño capaz de hacerse invisible cambió de forma hasta convertirse en el chico metamorfo, dando a Bishop una mayor comprensión de lo que estaba pasando, dicha comprensión de los hechos provocó que el agente del gobierno mostrara una cara de fastidio.

Había sido engañado, y eso le enfureció, pero había algo que no lograba entender, cómo era posible que las tortugas hubieran podido entrar en las instalaciones sin ser vistas, eso no tenía ningún sentido, ellos no podían hacerse invisibles, ¿cómo lo habían hecho? ¿Qué explicación podía darle a aquello? De repente una idea le vino a la cabeza, y su mente comenzó a formarse una idea de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

 _Veinte minutos antes_

Culebra estaba en el garaje buscando desesperadamente algún botón, palanca, cualquier mecanismo que abriera un pasadizo que le condujera hasta Lucía pero fue incapaz de encontrarlo. Él no se percató que mientras buscaba, un grupo de soldados silenciosamente habían ido rodeándolo. Un ligero ruido fue lo que le alertó, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a las cuatro tortugas y su maestro de pie y a todos los soldados tendidos por el suelo. De repente se escuchó una voz desde la entrada del almacén.

"Oye chaval, lo que has hecho ha sido muy temerario, y encima te has llevado mi moto" dijo un Casey Jones muy furioso que caminaba hacia el joven sorprendido. Sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, Culebra respondió:

"Eh… no sería la primera vez que hago algo así… pero… ¿quién eres tú?"

Antes de que Casey pudiera responder, Splinter se interpuso entre él y Culebra y dirigiéndose a Casey le dijo:

"Sr. Jones no es momento para esto, según esta jovencita, las cámaras ocultas están desactivadas, lo cual no nos deja mucho margen de acción"

Como si eso fuera una señal, una voz se escuchó a través de uno de los comunicadores que llevaban los soldados:

 _"Equipo delta, aquí base de control, hemos perdido contacto visual, por favor informe de la situación"_

Hubo unos momentos de vacilación entre los presentes, entonces Leo cogió el transmisor de uno de los guardias caídos y empezó a hablar:

"¿Base de control? Aquí equipo Delta, la situación está bajo control, tenemos al sujeto, esperamos órdenes"

Esperaron a ver qué respondían, afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho para eso:

 _"El agente Bishop solicita que lleven al sujeto al laboratorio"_

Leo se apresuró a responder para confirmar la "orden" que acababan de recibir:

"Entendido base de control, llevaremos al sujeto al laboratorio"

Una vez terminada la conversación Leo miró a los demás con una sonrisa, entonces Mikey preguntó:

"Bueno… ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Yo tengo una idea" dijo Culebra.

"Yo iba a decir lo mismo" dijo Leo

Todos se giraron para mirar a Culebra y a Leonardo, y se medio asustaron cuando vieron que ambos tenían en sus rostros una sonrisa pícara.

Dos minutos más tarde, Mario y Casey estaban vestidos con uniformes de los soldados del gobierno, Lucas se había transformado en Culebra y los demás a excepción de Leo, Raph, Sandra y el propio Culebra, estaban atando a todos los soldados.

"Culebra, ¿estás seguro de que este plan funcionará?" preguntó Sandra algo preocupada.

"Sí, ya lo verás _Chispitas_ , y ya verás cómo volveré con Lucía" respondió el joven con convicción. Eso no pareció hacer mucho por calmar los nervios de Sandra, aunque se esforzó por mantener la una actitud positiva, especialmente por Carlitos y añadió:

"Oye ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?"

El joven la miró sonriendo y respondió:

"Relájate Chispas, ya verás como todo sale bien… ¿estáis listos?"

Las dos tortugas se acercaron al joven y entonces la de mascara roja preguntó:

"Escucha ¿en serio puedes hacernos invisibles?" Raph parecía escéptico ante la idea.

"Sí que puede Raph, ¿es que no te acuerdas que nos lo contó?" dijo Leo a modo de reproche para su hermano.

Y además Culebra añadió:

"Claro que puedo, ¿cómo crees que Lucas y yo escapamos la primera vez?"

Raph pareció resignarse mirando hacia otro lado mientras decía:

"Vale, vale, pero más vale que no duela, quiero darle una buena paliza a Bishop y necesito estar completamente bien, físicamente hablando claro"

"Será más bien todo lo contrario" se rio Culebra.

Dicho esto, Culebra puso una mano sobre el hombro de Leo y la otra sobre el de Raph, cerró los ojos y al instante los tres se habían hecho invisibles.

"Tííííííío, esto es alucinante, cuando salgamos de aquí yo también quiero probar" Mikey prácticamente daba brincos de alegría con lo que acababa de ver, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de un Raphael invisible:

"Para eso primero tenemos que lograr salir de aquí Mikey"

Mikey se cruzó de brazos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras decía:

"Tú siempre tan optimista Raph… ¡Aw!"

Raph se rio después de haberle dado una colleja a Mikey siendo invisible

"La verdad, estoy empezando a disfrutar con esto" dijo en un tono jovial.

"Bueno ya basta de charla, vamos adelante con el plan, vosotros esperad a que volvamos" concluyó Leo, dirigiéndose a todos los que se quedaban en la superficie, aunque en realidad, todos ellos se miraron extrañados… todos los que no estaban acostumbrados a vivir con alguien capaz de hacerse invisible, pues escuchaban la voz de Leo pero no lo veía. Era… raro.

Negando con la cabeza para centrarse en lo que era importante, Donnie dijo a toda prisa:

"Mientras estáis dentro intentaré meterme en el sistema para ayudaros con la huida, o para avisaros de cualquier problema que pueda surgir mientras estáis dentro"

"Entendido Donnie, vamos a mantener el contacto" dijo Leo levantando un pulgar, aunque su hermano menor no pudo verlo, algo de lo cual Leo se dio cuenta y rápidamente bajó la mano nuevamente.

Tras decir esto, Mario y Casey con Lucas en medio, entraron en las instalaciones por la puerta que los soldados se habían dejado abierta. Afortunadamente para ellos, la ubicación del laboratorio estaba señalizada por lo que no tuvieron problemas para encontrarlo. Leo, Raph y Culebra les seguían de cerca. Recorrieron largos pasillos tomando distintas direcciones hasta que finamente apareció ante ellos la puerta que les introduciría en el lugar donde se encontraba su enemigo.

Al entrar en el laboratorio, encontraron un espacio bastante amplio con varias mesas de examen y varios aparatos que podrían considerarse de tortura. En una de las mesas estaba Lucía atada. Su expresión reflejaba miedo completo como si supiera exactamente lo que ese hombre enfermo pensaba hacerle y muy probablemente, así era.

Nada más entrar, las dos tortugas y el chico se movieron rápidamente hacia las sombras, procurando no hacer ningún ruido que delatara su presencia. Entonces Culebra soltó a los dos hermanos que permanecieron ocultos, y aún en estado invisible se acercó a Lucía.

Lucía cuando vio entrar a los dos soldados con Culebra se asustó pero cuando escuchó las voces de todos los presentes en la habitación rápidamente de tranquilizó descubriendo que la situación estaba bajo control. Mario simulando una voz más grave a la suya dijo:

"Señor, aquí está el joven que quería"

"Muy bien, atadle a la mesa, y será mejor que esta vez no intente escapar o esta pequeña recibirá un castigo por tal acción"

Tras decir esto, Bishop se dio la vuelta y vio la cara sonriente de la pequeña, pero antes de poder preguntar nada, una voz sonó en la habitación:

"Ni pienses que esto va a suceder Bishop"

Tras estas palabras pronunciadas por Leo, Raph le dio un puñetazo al agente del gobierno cogiéndole totalmente desprevenido y tirándole al suelo. En ese momento Culebra se hizo visible de nuevo y empezó a desatar a Lucía.

Bishop no se había percatado del plan todavía, por lo que estaba desconcertado de ver a las tortugas, entonces se percató de la presencia del joven, lo cual incrementó su desconcierto y su furia, ¿cómo podía en el lapso de unos segundos haberse vuelto todo en su contra? Frustrado por su actual situación, el agente del gobierno gritó:

"Pero ¿cómo…? Guardias, cogedles"

Pero lejos de moverse para cumplir sus órdenes, los dos soldados se quitaron sus cascos revelando a Casey y Mario, mientras que Lucas recupero su aspecto normal. Raph se cruzó de brazos mirando al agente del gobierno con suficiencia y dijo:

"Me temo que estas solo Bishop"

Cuando Bishop se dio cuenta de que todo era un ardid que habían montado, trató de buscar una explicación posible a cómo habían sido capaces de llevar tal plan a cabo, fue en ese momento que el hombre comprendió algo importante, o al menos creyó haber descubierta algo de suma importancia, así que intentando mantener una actitud de suficiencia, se levantó y le dirigió una mirada a Culebra.

"Caramba muchacho debo decir que me has sorprendido gratamente, no sólo eres capaz de hacerte invisible tú, sino que además puedes hacer que otros se hagan invisibles también, fascinante"

Culebra que ya había desatado a Lucía y tenía a la pequeña en brazos, levantó los ojos de nuevo al agente del gobierno. La mirada que tenía en ese momento habría asustado al más valiente de los hombres sobre la tierra. Con voz fuerte y casi gritando le dijo:

"¿Ah Sí? ¡¿Te fascinan nuestros poderes?! ¡¿Es por ese motivo que has secuestrado a mi hermana pequeña?!"

Todos se quedaron atónitos de la repentina reacción de Culebra, su cara mostraba enojo mezclado con tristeza. Casey reconoció de inmediato las emociones que probablemente estaba afrontando ese muchacho, pues él mismo las había padecido hace años, Leo y Raph tenían una cara de completa sorpresa, Bishop intentaba mantener su postura estoica, aunque interiormente había esperado cualquier reacción por parte de ese joven excepto la que acababa de expresar. ¿Qué pasaba con esta gente? En cuanto a los Castillo, Mario y Lucas también se sorprendieron por el arrebato de Culebra, sólo Lucía, parecía entender qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Culebra. Muestra de ello fue que abrazó con más fuerza al joven, como si tratara de demostrarle que ella estaba allí por él. Culebra le devolvió el abrazo a la más joven, pero su mirada nunca se apartó del hombre vestido de negro, ese hombre… ese hombre era igual que los que le mataron a él…

Los ojos de Culebra picaron con lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por su rostro, pero el joven se negó obstinadamente a permitir que esas lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Por otro lado, tomando una respiración profunda, el joven de repente espetó:

"¿Sabes lo que pasó una vez que alguien intentó aprovecharse de nuestros poderes? ¡Mi hermano acabó muerto!"

* * *

 **Hola a todo el mundo, espero que no estéis demasiado enfadados conmigo por haber tardado tanto, lo siento, no ha sido en absoluto mi intención la de dejar pasar tanto tiempo desde la última actualización, pero la vida ... a veces no hay ni un respiro, encontré trabajo, compaginar con la universidad, problemas personales, leves o fuertes bloqueos de escritor, la verdad sea dicha, una mezcla de todo lo anterior no me deja con mucho tiempo o ganas de escribir. Especialmente desde que en casa tomamos la difícil decisión de mudarnos, con todo lo que eso conlleva.**

 **Pero a pesar de todo, como todavía estamos mirando opciones de casas y tal, decidí que quería terminar y colgar un nuevo capítulo, y me ha costado pero aquí os lo traigo, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Dicho esto, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que sigan esta historia y/o la tengan entre sus favoritos y en especial me gustaría dar las gracias a:** **Glazier blue y Loser93 vuestros comentarios. En serio muchas gracias, es gracias a vuestro apoyo que puedo seguir adelante con esta historia, así que gracias, gracias y mil gracias.**

 **Espero que el próximo no tarde tanto en salir, aunque no puedo prometer nada.**

 **PD procuraré también ir actualizando las otras historias que también tengo a medias. No sé cuánto tiempo puede llevarme a cabo la idea es terminarlas todas.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Pilyarquitect**


	9. Capítulo 8- ¿Ahora qué?

**Capítulo 8- ¿Ahora qué?**

 _"¿Sabes lo que pasó una vez que alguien aprovechó nuestros poderes? ¡Mi hermano acabó muerto!"_ La afirmación de ese muchacho resonó en la mente del agente del gobierno, pero también hice todo lo posible para no mostrar ninguna reacción. Pues ahora y era seguro afirmar que ninguno de los nuevos amigos humanos de las tortugas, tal vez una excepción del hombre con gafas y el pequeño más pequeño, ya está realmente relacionado, a pesar de ese hombre con las gafas se refiriera a todos los niños como sus hijos se consideran hermanos. Obispo estaba tan sumido en estos pensamientos que se sorprendieron cuando la voz del chico fue capaz de hacer invisible.

"¿Acaso crees que eres la primera persona que nos persigue? ¿Crees que eres el único que nos busca para el aprovechamiento de nuestros poderes?" La furia salía con cada una de las palabras de Culebra. "Es por culpa de gente como tú que mi hermano acabó muerto, por culpa de gente arrogante como tú, mi hermanito murió entre mis brazos"

Obispo lo miró con el rostro neutral, aunque interiormente ansiaba sabre cómo se sucedió lo que se dijo niño, un hermano se murmura en los brazos del otro…. Al fin y al cabo, ese muchacho ya había estado bastante alterado, solo había sido otro empujón, y eso era lo que iba a darle.

"¿Así no tenías un hermano, ¿y este hermano murió en tus brazos? ¿Por qué? ¿No pudiste protegerle? Explícame porqué estoy confundido"

Obispo sonrió muy levemente cuando vio que el muchacho que estaba frente a él había mordido el anzuelo, ¿qué clase de historia iba a contar? Él no lo sabía, pero si le ayudaba a conocer más información sobre esos niños, entonces no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de conocer más.

* * *

Flash de vuelta

 _Un tiempo después de haber sido instalado en su nueva casa, un nuevo miembro llegó a la familia Castillo, era un niño más joven que Culebra. El niño se presentó como "padre", el cual se dirigía una organización se dedicaba a secuestrar niños con poderes, y era el responsable del secuestro de la hija de Jimena, así como de la muerte de Silvestre, el padre de Lucía, y naturalmente, fue también esta organización la que envió a Lucas para poder coger el resto de los niños._

 _Ángel al igual que los demás, poseía poderes. El muchacho tenía el control de la masa molecular, es decir, no podía ser intangible como el aire con lo que era capaz de atravesar las paredes, o tan duro como el acero, sino que era difícil de vencer. Además de eso, gracias a sus poderes, era la única persona a quien Sandra podía tocar, ya que no le pasaba absolutamente nada, no podía ver la energía que salía de Sandra sin que le afectara en absoluto. Culebra observó como la chica de lo que había sido posible. Esa situación se sumó al eco que se había convertido en un niño, no se conoció ni qué le gustó, sino que se hizo un sentimiento de aversión hacia Ángel creciera en el corazón de Culebra._

 _Toda esta situación estalló un día en el que Culebra llegó a casa y se encontró a Lucía llorando al lado de Ángel, sin pensarlo dos veces, Culebra empezó a acusarle de haberle hecho algo a la niña, por desgracia para él, toda su familia se puso de lado del recién llegado y le dijeron a Culebra que estaba exagerando._

 _El chico se sintió traicionado, como si ya no perteneciera a la familia con la que durante tanto tiempo había convivido, así que se marchó de Valle-Perdido y regresó a las calles de Madrid, de donde había salido. Estando allí se le presentó "Padre", y le dijo que él no secuestraba niños porque sí, según él lo que hacía era ayudarles a controlar sus poderes para que pudieran llevar una vida normal._

 _"Padre" invitó a Culebra a su casa y le invitó a quedarse, el chico se lo pensó, pero al final aceptó su invitación y se fue con él. Al principio él se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, rodeado de otros niños con habilidades especiales, pero la primera noche que pasó allí, una niña con poderes de hielo le pidió si podía dormir con él, pues había tenido una pesadilla. Culebra accedió a cumplir el deseo de la pequeña, pues en cierto modo esa niña le recordaba a Lucía._

 _Por alguna razón Culebra estaba muy cansado para preguntarlo en ese momento, pero por la mañana ambos se despertaron más o menos al mismo tiempo y entonces el joven le preguntó a la pequeña el motivo de la pesadillo, ella contestó que era debido a las cosas horribles que "Padre" les obligaba a hacer._

 _También le habló de un chico que había sido enviado para que les llevara hasta el lugar en el que se escondían un grupo de niños con poderes, pero que antes de hacerlo este chico quería matar al mayor de ellos, aunque no sabía el motivo. Culebra no tardó mucho en atar cabos y darse cuenta de que el chico al que se refería era Ángel._

 _Sin perder tiempo, Culebra intentó salir de la casa llevándose consigo a la pequeña, por desgracia, la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que en el momento en el que estaban pasando al lado de los guardias, el móvil de Culebra empezó a sonar. La pequeña, que era invisible gracias a Culebra, se separó del chico, haciéndose visible al instante. Los guardias se apresuraron a cogerla y Culebra viendo que era imposible escapar con ella, salió corriendo y se fue de nuevo corriendo a Valle-Perdido sin detenerse en su carrera._

 _Cuando por fin llegó, entró en la casa prácticamente exhausto. Él fue recibido con abrazos de todos, mostrándole que estaban felices de que hubiera regresado con ellos. Culebra tras esos abrazos y tras recuperarse del cansancio de su largo trayecto a pie rápidamente hizo lo que había venido a hacer. Iba a enfrentarse a Ángel de una vez por todas._

 _"¿Dónde está Ángel?" Preguntó con cierta impaciencia._

 _"¿Acabas de llegar y ya estás otra vez igual? ¿Qué pasa que nunca te cansas?" respondió el otro chico con voz de suficiencia mientras bajaba por la escalera y se unía al resto de los presentes._

 _"Sí, sí me canso, ¿sabes de dónde vengo? Vengo de casa de tu amigo, de tu amigo "Padre", estaba con una niña que te conoce muy bien, y me lo ha contado todo" explicó el recién llegado._

 _"¿Qué te ha contado?" preguntó Sandra con un ligero atisbo de temor en su voz._

 _Lucía al fin se sintió libre de decir lo que le pasaba, pues ahora ya no era la única que sabía la verdad, así que valientemente habló:_

 _"¡Qué está con los malos, que vino aquí para decirles donde vivimos y que quería matar a Culebra! Se lo oí en su cabeza, se enfadó conmigo y me dijo que si os lo decía os iba a matar a todos, por eso estaba llorando"_

 _"Nos amenazó, por eso no dijimos nada" dijo a su vez Lucas_

 _"Puedo explicarlo" Ángel intentó justificarse_

 _"Tú lo que eres es un m***** que no ha delatado-"_

 _Culebra iba a lanzarse sobre Ángel pero fue detenido por Mario. Luego envió a Lucas con los pequeños al piso de arriba. Una vez desaparecieron de la vista de los mayores, Jimena le dijo al joven que hablara, Ángel entonces dijo:_

 _"…Es cierto, "Padre" me envió para delataros pero no pude, me enamoré de ti (mirando a Sandra), os cogí cariño a todos, pensé que algún día podría ser uno más de esta familia…"_

 _"¿Cómo? ¿Amenazando a unos niños de ocho años?" saltó Sandra_

 _Culebra se lanzó de nuevo a atacar a Ángel pero de nuevo fue detenido, esta vez por un dolor en el abdomen, Ángel se quedó mirándolo y con una media sonrisa le dijo:_

 _"Pasa que yo soy el malo, el que os iba a delatar, ¿pero sabes qué? Que eres tú el que ha traído a "Padre" a esta casa" el silencio se extendió en la habitación, luego el prosiguió "Le han puesto un localizador debajo de la piel"_

 _Sandra de inmediato le dijo a Culebra que se subiera la ropa, después usando sus poderes, destruyó el localizador, en el proceso, Culebra liberó un gritó de dolor que se hizo eco en cada rincón de la casa._

 _Después de eso, sabiendo la verdad sobre Ángel, le echaron de la casa, el intentó justificarse diciendo que había traicionado a esos hombre, y que no podía volver con ellos, que no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, aun así los Castillo le echaron de la casa. Casi al instante, Jimena entró diciendo que esos hombres les habían encontrado, viendo que no tenían tiempo de escapar, Culebra hizo que todos se cogieran los unos a los otros, toco la casa y la hizo desaparecer por completo junto con todos ellos,_

 _Mantuvo la casa invisible mientras el coche en el que se encontraban sus enemigos estaba allí, al otro lado de la calle y cuando finalmente el coche pasó de largo, Culebra hizo reaparecer la casa pero el esfuerzo que había realizado, prácticamente había drenado todas sus fuerzas. Aun así eso les dio algo de tiempo para escapar de esos hombres, pero Jimena no estaba dispuesta a irse de allí sin su hija, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de recuperarla, así que Mario y ella decidieron salir y buscar a esos hombres con el fin de obligarlos a devolverles a Blanca, sólo cuando ella estuviera también a salvo se irían todos._

 _Tras marcharse, Sandra recibió una llamada de Ángel diciendo que sabía un modo de escapar, Sandra por alguna razón aun confiaba en Ángel, así que fue a encontrarle, sólo para descubrir que Ángel sólo pensaba en salvarla a ella y no a toda la familia. Sandra se negó en marcharse sin los demás, así que Ángel trató de obligarla a irse con él y cuando la joven intentó resistirse, Culebra apareció y dejó a Ángel inconsciente, o eso creía, luego los dos adolescentes se alejaron y entraron en una cabaña, granero o algo parecido. Culebra estaba muy débil y no podía moverse, por lo que esperaron que recuperara sus fuerzas en ese lugar. Pero a pesar del largo rato de espera, Culebra no notaba mejoría alguna, el joven estaba preocupado por el resto de su familia, quería que Sandra se fuera, se asegurara que los otros estaban bien y luego vinieran a por él. Sandra trató de convencerle de que debían irse los dos, y cuando Culebra pareció aceptar, la engaño para que ella se fuera mientras él se quedaba encerrado en ese lugar._

 _De repente Ángel apareció en el lugar en el que se hallaba Culebra, el joven se había hecho invisible de nuevo, pero dado el estado débil en el que se hallaba no le fue difícil al otro joven derribarlo:_

 _"Mírate, estás hecho polvo ¿de verdad pensabas pelear conmigo en ese estado tan lamentable?" dijo Ángel burlándose del otro joven ahora tendido en el suelo._

 _"Me puede más el odio que te tengo que el cansancio" respondió Culebra con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, estaba exhausto, pero no iba a rendirse._

 _"En eso te entiendo, llevo años odiándote" dijo Ángel con calma, estas palabras confundieron a Culebra._

 _"¿Pero tú a mí de que me conoces?" preguntó exasperado, no lograba entender como alguien que hacia unos meses que conocía pudiera odiarle tanto, no tenía sentido, y menos que le hubiera odiado durante años. ¡Era imposible!_

 _Culebra se levantó trabajosamente, tratando de alejarse del otro joven, él le miró mientras hacía eso y cuando comenzó a seguirle le preguntó:_

 _"¿De verdad no te acuerdas?"_

 _"No" respondió Culebra con voz desesperada._

 _Ángel pareció enfurecerse por esa respuesta, pues lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un puñetazo al desventurado Culebra quien lógicamente cayó de rodillas, jadeando y tratando de recobrar el aliento. Ángel se puso en cuclillas a su lado y siguió diciendo:_

 _"He esperado mucho tiempo a tenerte así, como estás ahora, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser tan fácil" la última parte la dijo levantando nuevamente a Culebra para ponerle de nuevo en pie, el chico apenas se resistió, pues no le quedaban casi fuerzas._

 _Afortunadamente Sandra apareció en ese momento tratando de electrocutar a Ángel, pero gracias a sus poderes, el intentó de Sandra fue completamente inútil. Sin mucho esfuerzo, el joven derribó a la chica y a continuación la ató a un poste y se encaró a nuevamente a Culebra. Sandra no podía dejar de preocuparse por Culebra, que tenía una mano en el pecho, en un vano intento de calmar el dolor que sentía allí. Además, el joven era incapaz de levantarse, estaba indefenso._

 _"¿Culebra qué te pasa?" preguntó con miedo, nunca había visto al chico en tal estado. Ángel respondió a la pregunta de Sandra diciendo:_

 _"Le pasa que tiene un soplo al corazón desde los tres años, bueno al menos eso es lo que decían los médicos entonces ¿no? Parece que es más grave"_

 _"Y tú… tú ¿cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Culebra entre jadeos y a la vez sorprendido que alguien pudiera saber esos detalles de su infancia. El otro joven lo miró y respondió:_

 _"Porqué yo estaba contigo todas las veces que te encontrabas mal, que te llevabas la mano al pecho, que te faltaba el aire. Me acuerdo que un día llevábamos varias semanas sin comer y entramos en la carnicería del barrio a robar, salimos a la calle y nos mezclamos entre la gente. Yo estaba asustado porqué él nos estaba persiguiendo cabreado, me llevabas agarrado de la mano y de repente te dejé de ver, pensé que te había perdido, pero me seguías apretando la mano con fuerza, luego volviste a aparecer y te caíste al suelo de rodillas, llevándote la mano al pecho, fue la primera vez que te diste cuenta que te podías hacerte invisible"_

 _El silencio se extendió entre los tres adolescentes, Sandra y sobretodo Culebra estaban aturdidos por lo que estaban oyendo, ¿cómo era posible que un completo desconocido supiera tantos detalles de Culebra? Sobretodo detalles que hasta Sandra desconocía. Ángel siguió hablando:_

 _"¿Nunca te extrañó que apareciera un tipo más pequeño que tú que se llamaba Ángel?"_

 _"¿Qué tiene de raro el nombre de Ángel?" preguntó Sandra, a esto Ángel contestó:_

 _"Es su nombre, su verdadero nombre. Era mi pequeño homenaje para que vieras que nunca me he olvidado de ti, de lo que me hiciste"_

 _"Qué no, no puede ser" intervino de nuevo Sandra_

 _"Soy su hermano" contestó Ángel "… y ahora despídete de él porqué va a ser la última vez que le veas"_

 _Tras decir esto agarro a Culebra y le empujó contra una pared, en esta posición Culebra dijo entre jadeos:_

 _"Tú no eres mi hermano, mi hermano está muerto"_

 _Ángel se enojo terriblemente ante esas palabras, ¿cómo podía ser que_ **_su_** _hermano se negara ante tal evidencia?_

 _"Eso es mentira, solo quieres salvar el cuello… eres un cobarde, no te atreves a reconocer que me abandonaste, eras mi hermano mayor, me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías y cuando vinieron a por mí yo estaba sólo, me dejaste sólo, tuve que irme con ellos, me pase años encerrado, años pensado que ibas a volver a por mí… que ibas a cumplir tu promesa, pero cuando me convencí de que no ibas a venir ¿sabes qué? Empecé a pensar todo lo que te iba a hacer cuando te volviese a ver"_

 _Mientras Ángel hablaba, Sandra se quitó uno de los guantes dispuesta a quemar la cuerda que la ataba, pero al mismo tiempo también intentaba convencer a Ángel, hacerle ver que se equivocaba al atacar a Culebra._

 _"Ángel por favor… por favor" suplicó Sandra, pero el muchacho no le hizo caso_

 _"Y siempre me lo imaginaba que acababa así, de esta manera" concluyó Ángel ignorando a la adolescente._

 _Culebra estaba sobrecogido, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, aún sin alcanzar a creer que eso fuera real anunció:_

 _"No puede ser… él me dijo que estabas muerto"_

 _"Ángel te está diciendo la verdad" agregó Sandra_

 _"No me llamo Ángel" respondió él aun teniendo a Culebra contra la pared. Sandra lo intentó de nuevo:_

 _"Culebra me lo contó, su hermano murió, después de que su padre le pegara y se diera un golpe en la cabeza, te está contando la verdad, por favor, te la está contando… te la está contando, tienes que creerme, ¡TE ESTÁ DICIENDO LA VERDAD!"_

 _Ángel levantó el puño como si fuera a golpear a Culebra, pero en lugar de pegarle a él dio un golpe en la pared haciendo un profundo agujero. Luego le dijo:_

 _"Esto no acaba así"_

 _Y tras decir estas palabras, soltó a Culebra y se marchó atravesando la pared. Sandra se soltó y corrió para ver cómo estaba el joven, Culebra al principio no respondió, seguía débil y sin poder moverse, Sandra estaba cada vez más preocupada por él. Aun con todo Culebra dijo:_

 _"Víctor… se… se llama Víctor… yo nunca le llamaba así"_

 _A pesar de lo que acababa de decir el chico, Sandra estaba más preocupada por el estado de salud de Culebra que por la relación familiar que ambos pudieran tener._

 _"Culebra escúchame por favor dime si es verdad lo del soplo al corazón, por favor" dijo con preocupación pero Culebra la ignoró y siguió diciendo:_

 _"Siempre le llamaba enano y es verdad todo lo que ha dicho, sabe cosas que no… es mi hermano Sandra… es mi hermano"_

 _Tras estas palabras los dos adolescentes permanecieron un rato en ese lugar para que Culebra pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente como para volver a casa. Cuando por fin decidieron moverse Culebra le dijo a Sandra:_

 _"Tengo que encontrarle, tengo que hablar con él"_

 _"¿Pero qué dices?" preguntó la joven, ¿acababan de tener un enfrentamiento que casi le mata y él estaba dispuesto a ir a por Ángel… Víctor otra vez? ¡Era una locura! Pero entonces Culebra explicó:_

 _"Vi cómo caía al suelo, él se golpeó la cabeza, empezó a sangrar y… no se movía, no sé a lo mejor fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que tenía poderes… por eso se salvó. Es que yo no sabía que también era así… yo era un niño y tuve miedo y salí corriendo… pero volví, volví y ese c***** me dijo que estaba muerto, yo volví Sandra, volví a por él"_

 _Sandra acarició a Culebra y le tranquilizó diciendo:_

 _"Ya lo sé, lo sé, si hubieras sabido que estaba vivo no le habrías abandonado, nunca y que habrías vuelto a por él, porqué eres así, porqué eres increíble, eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca… y también la más cabezota… y aunque te empeñes que no necesitas ayuda, ahora la necesitas, y tenemos que salir de aquí, así que no me hagas que te llame por tu verdadero nombre, ¿eh Ángel?"_

 _"No me j**** Chispitas que mira como estoy"_

 _Después de eso ambos se fueron a casa para encontrarse con los demás. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Mario y Jimena que estaban a punto de salir para ir a buscar a Lucía, quien habían descubierto que voluntariamente fue a entregarse a "Padre", pues había leído la mente de los dos adultos que hablaban de que habían tenido un encuentro con los hombres que les perseguían y sugerían un intercambio, a la hija de Jimena por Lucía. Ella, sabiendo esto, se marchó creyendo que, de ese modo, ellos devolverían a Blanca a Jimena._

 _Sin dudarlo ambos adolescentes acompañaron a los adultos dejando a Lucas y Carlitos en la casa. Se dirigieron al bosque y mientras buscaban a la pequeña, Ángel-Víctor apareció por detrás y separó a Culebra del resto del grupo y una vez más se enfrentó a él._

 _"Víctor…"_

 _"Te dije que esto no acababa así"_

 _Entonces Víctor le dio un puñetazo a Culebra._

 _"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No vas a pelear?"_

 _Tras esto le dio una patada en la cabeza._

 _"¿ES QUE NO TE VAS A DEFENDER?" gritó enojado._

 _Otra patada_

 _"Muy bien, no te defiendas"_

 _Tras esto recogió una piedra del suelo y siguió diciendo:_

 _"Vas a morir como un cobarde"_

 _Culebra se puso de rodillas y dijo:_

 _"¿No te das cuenta de que no puedo? ¿Qué no puedo pelear contigo? No puedo. Cuando éramos pequeños y papá nos pegaba yo te curaba con alcohol, ¿no te acuerdas? El Whisky que tenía en la mesilla, te curé mil veces… yo no puedo ponerte la mano encima… no puedo"_

 _Víctor aplastó la piedra que tenía en la mano y le dijo a Culebra:_

 _"¿Te crees que por decirme esto voy a parar?"_

 _"No… (Culebra se levantó) no, no quiero que pares, quiero que acabes con esto, quiero que me mates"_

 _Víctor siguió golpeando a Culebra, hasta que éste le detuvo de nuevo y le dijo:_

 _"Volví… volví a por ti, tarde dos o tres semanas pero ¿sabes por qué? Estaba juntando dinero, robando donde podía, para comprar una bici, pensaba que nos íbamos a escapar los dos de esa m*****, te prometí que no te iba a dejar sólo, y no lo cumplí, así que si quieres acabar conmigo hazlo, pero hazlo ya"_

 _Víctor empujó a Culebra contra un árbol y dijo:_

 _"¿Me estás diciendo que llevo ocho años viviendo en algo que no era verdad? ¿Qué me he convertido en esto que soy, que he estado a punto de matar porqué me engañaron? ¿tú sabes cómo duele eso?"_

 _"Sí, sí lo sé, a mí también me engañaron, me j******* la vida… ocho años de mi vida j***** por dentro, OCHO, como tú"_

 _Dándose cuenta que había sido engañado, Víctor soltó a su hermano y se separó de él, le dio la espalda, permanecieron un rato así hasta que Víctor dijo:_

 _"Vete"_

 _"¿Y tú?" preguntó Culebra con genuina preocupación._

 _Tratando de contener las lágrimas, el menor de los dos respondió:_

 _"¿Yo? ¿Qué más da? No tengo a dónde ir, no puedo… no puedo volver con ellos"_

 _"Pero ¿qué dices? Ven con nosotros" le dijo entonces Culebra, pero Víctor se giró y le dijo:_

 _"Después de lo que ha pasado no me van a perdonar"_

 _Culebra se acercó a su hermano mientras le respondía:_

 _"Tú eres mi hermano, no hay nada que perdonar… ¿Tú sabes cuantas veces les he fallado yo? Pero a pesar de todo ¿sabes qué? Que están ahí porqué son mi familia, TÚ familia… y ahora se están enfrentando a esos c******, esos que nos j******* la vida, que tienen la culpa de todo, ¿qué decides?"_

 _Tras decir esto, ambos se fueron a ayudar a los demás, cuando llegaron al lugar, encontraron a Mario y Jimena atados y a Sandra luchando sola, de inmediato se unieron a la lucha. Mientras los dos hermanos luchaban contra ellos, Sandra liberó a los adultos tras esto Culebra se hizo invisible de nuevo para ir a buscar a las niñas, Mario y Jimena también se fueron mientras Sandra y Víctor se quedaron para hacer frente a los que allí quedaban._

 _Culebra estuvo buscándolas por su cuenta, hasta que oyó voces, al acercarse, vio a "Padre" apuntando a Jimena con una pistola, mientras ella trataba de proteger a una niña la cual asumió que era Blanca, la hija de Jimena que había sido secuestrada._

 _"Jimena solamente vas a conseguir que te mate" dijo "Padre" en un intento de sonar autoritario, aunque su voz reflejaba cierta desesperación, como si se diera cuente de que su éxito temporal se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente._

 _"No me importa" respondió la mujer valientemente._

 _"¡Mamá!" gritó la pequeña confirmando así la suposición de Culebra y entonces Mario añadió:_

 _"Jimena ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

 _La mujer se adelantó diciendo:_

 _"Mario corre"_

 _Culebra sabía que Mario estaba desesperado, ¿cómo esperaba Jimena que huyera dejándola a ella sola? El hombre con gafas podía no ser el más valiente, pero cuando su familia le necesitaba, él estaba allí hasta el final, sin importar lo que le viniera encima._

 _"No Jimena" dijo con ligero pánico, pero Jimena solamente respondió:_

 _"¡Corre que si no tengo a Blanca ya estoy muerta Mario! ¡Corre!"_

 _"Padre" preparó el arma para disparar y Jimena le suplico a Mario por última vez que se fuera llevándose a su hija con él. El hombre armado apuntando a Jimena dijo:_

 _"Perdóname Blanca"_

 _Mario gritó sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, y tanto él como Jimena cerraron los ojos, en un intento de escapar de la realidad._

 _Un disparo sonó._

 _Jimena abrió los ojos sorprendida de no sentir ningún dolor, rápidamente miró su cuerpo buscando signos de haber recibido un disparo, pero fue incapaz de hallar rastro alguno. Mirando luego detrás de ella para saber si su hija o Mario habían resultado heridos, al verlos a ambos ilesos, su atención se centró de nuevo en "Padre". Vio que el hombre estaba levantando lentamente el brazo que sujetaba la pistola, casi como si alguien le obligara a hacerlo. De repente Culebra se hizo visible, le quitó el arma y tiró a "Padre" al suelo, acto seguido les dijo a los otros que se fueran, recogió la pistola y apuntó con ella al responsable de todos sus males_

 _"¡Qué! Ahora yo te pudo hacer a ti lo que tú le hiciste a Silvestre… pero no, porqué yo no soy como tú, yo voy de frente, yo no robo niños, ni mato gente, ni doy asco"_

 _Tras estas palabras sacó todas las balas de la pistola, la arrojó al suelo y añadió:_

 _"¿No nos estabas buscando? Pues aquí nos tienes"_

 _Y con eso se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ese hombre en dirección hacia donde su hermano y Sandra seguían peleando. Cuando llegó dijo:_

 _"¿Me he perdido algo?"_

 _"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Sandra_

 _"Se han ido hacia el coche, no cabíamos, es que ahora somos uno más"_

 _"¿Blanca?" Sandra preguntó con el rostro iluminado._

 _Culebra asintió entre jadeos, tras esto la joven se puso de nuevo los guantes y los tres jóvenes empezaron a marcharse del lugar, no sin aconsejar antes a los otros niños que habían venido a por ellos que se fueran a casa y que les dejaran en paz._

 _Lo que ninguno de ellos sospechó fue que "Padre" le dijo a una de las niñas, la cual tenía como habilidad superfuerza y lanzaba bolas metálicas a tanta velocidad que parecían balas, que tenía que matar a Culebra. Ella se preparó para el disparo y lanzó, pero Víctor vio venir el proyectil y empujó a Culebra. Este hecho, hizo que el recibiera el impacto, por desgracia no tuvo tiempo de hacerse intangible, mirando a la herida recién adquirida, cayó al suelo, pero Culebra le cogió antes de que cayera del todo y le acunó entre sus brazos, Sandra y Culebra vieron con impotencia que no podían hacer nada para salvarle la vida a Víctor y él murió en brazos de Culebra._

Fin Flashback

* * *

"Mi hermano llegó a odiarme porqué creyó que le había abandonado, todo por una mentira y después los mismos que nos mintieron, ¡LE MATARON! Gente despreciable como tú fueron los que mataron a mi hermano, así que si quieres hacer algo hazlo, pero déjanos a mi familia y a mí en paz, ¿entendido?"

Bishop intentó ocultar una media sonrisa, si bien era cierto que la historia del muchacho era algo… triste y conmovedora, también era cierto que gracias a eso ahora sabía que aún había más niños con poderes, ¿cuántos? Muchos al parecer, con infinitas posibilidades para sus proyectos. Quizás sí podía prescindir de estos en concreto si lograba encontrar a otros, pero la verdad, los poderes que habían demostrado tener todos los presentes y los que seguramente estaban en la superficie era algo realmente prodigioso y gracias a un desliz de ese chico, el agente ahora conocía también el poder de la pequeña. Si era verdad que podía leer la mente como había manifestado el chico mayor, eso la convertía en la más valiosa de todos los niños.

Sin dejar su postura petulante, el agente del gobierno dijo:

"Una historia verdaderamente… trágica, pero por desgracia para el bien de la Tierra, no puedo permitir que-"

Bishop no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase ya que Raph saltó en un ataque de ira contra ese hombre

"¿Por el bien de la Tierra? ¡Eres un maldito hijo de p***! ¡No tenías ningún derecho a secuestrar niños! Y que esto te quede claro, no tocarás a ninguno de ellos sin antes pasar por encima de nosotros"

Con esas palabras Leo, Raph y Casey se prepararon para un ataque inminente. En ese momento el cellphone de Leo comenzó a sonar, Leo lo cogió y respondió:

"Ahora no es un buen momento Donnie"

" _¡Bueno o no tenéis que salir de allí YA! Hay un grupo de soldados que van directos hacia vuestra posición_ "

"Entendido" colgó el teléfono y luego dijo "Bien es hora de irse"

"¿De verdad creéis que permitiré que esos tres jóvenes abandonen estas instalaciones?"

"Míranos" dijo Mario

Bishop escaneó la habitación y vio a Culebra y Lucía allí de pie pero no vio al otro chico, antes de que pudiera recorrer el resto de la habitación, algo golpeó su cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Culebra al instante se hizo visible de nuevo, con una barra de metal en la mano.

"Para ser un agente que busca la paz en la Tierra no hace muy buen trabajo… Lucas, tu turno"

Lucas entonces se acercó y tocó a Bishop, tras esto se puso de pie y se convirtió en él. Leo estaba asombrado, a decir verdad él había pensado en suplantar a Bishop de algún modo y poder salir de allí desviando cualquier atención no deseada, y al parecer, esos chicos habían llegado a la misma resolución, todo sin haberlo hablado antes, realmente maravilloso, y así lo expresó:

"Me habéis dejado asombrado, en el buen sentido. Bien ahora, este es el plan para salir de aquí: Lucas diles a los guardias que Lucía se ha escapado y diles que lo ha hecho en esa dirección, tienes que parecer enfadado pero seguro de ti mismo, ¿puedes hacerlo?"

"Sí creo que sí" respondió Lucas.

Leo asintió y entonces pareció recordar algo que inmediatamente compartió con el otro chico:

"Ah otra cosa, cuando habla, Bishop suele tener ambas manos detrás de la espalda, esto ayudará"

"De acuerdo, gracias"

Lucas se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio y ésta se abrió revelando un comando de soldados aproximarse por el pasillo. Culebra, antes de que ninguno de esos soldados les viera, hizo que todos los otros incluido el mismo Bishop que aun yacía inconsciente, se hicieran invisibles. Lucas se paró, se puso las manos detrás de la espalda y con voz clara dijo:

"La prisionera se ha escapado en esa dirección, ir tras ella, ¡Traédmela!"

"A sus órdenes" dijeron todos los soldados y sin vacilar corrieron pasillo abajo para "encontrar" a la niña.

Leo que aún seguía siendo invisible dijo:

"Bien esto puede ser un poco incomodo, pero saldremos igual que como hemos entrado, Mario y Casey volveréis a disfrazaros de soldados, Lucas tienes que transformarte otra vez en Culebra y Culebra nos mantendrá a los demás invisibles, si alguien pregunta, decís que Bishop ha ordenado que llevéis a Culebra a una celda ¿entendido?"

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación. De este modo, el grupo recorrió una vez más los laberínticos pasillos de esas instalaciones hasta que por fin llegaron otra vez a la salida donde se reunieron con los demás, afuera les esperaban todos junto con otra mujer pelirroja que se presentó como April.

"La llamé porqué pensé que podría venirnos bien su ayuda" dijo la tortuga de pañuelo morado a modo de explicación para los recién llegados.

"Pues bien pensado Donnie" respondió Leo.

"Por si os parece bien he traído mi furgoneta" dijo entonces April.

Leo asintió y rápidamente añadió:

"Estupendo, rápido subid a los coches, tenemos que salir antes de que nos descubran"

Dicho esto Casey cogió su moto, las tortugas junto con Maestro Splinter, Culebra y Lucía, subieron al Battleshell y el resto subió al vehículo de April. Una vez se hubieron alejado de ese lugar, Mikey dirigió una mirada a Leo que estaba al volante y preguntó:

"¿Y ahora qué?"

* * *

 **Hola chicas y chicos, en primer lugar, me gustaría disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba compaginar cambios de trabajo, estudios, noticias de futuras mudanzas…**

 **Me hubiese gustado publicar este capítulo el pasado 12 de octubre, día de la Virgen del Pilar y día de la Hispanidad, como un regalo para todos vosotros, pero me fue imposible, y el sábado fue un día ocupado. Así que creí que ya no podía demorarme más, por lo que aquí lo tenéis. Este día también es muy importante para mí, pues hoy hace 6 años, un tío mío falleció de cáncer.**

 **En fin, dejando de lado mi vida personal, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, me llevó más tiempo del que esperaba y en realidad lo reescribí varias veces porque no me acababa de gustar cómo quedaba, espero que el resultado final valga la pena. Si es así, por favor no olvidéis dejar un comentario.**

 **Por último, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que siguen y / o tienen a sus favoritos, y especialmente, me gustaría agradecer a: Glazier Blue ya Loser93 por vuestros comentarios, muchísimas gracias de verdad.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	10. Capítulo 9- Yo siempre protegeré a mi fa

**Capítulo 9- Yo siempre protegeré a mi familia**

El viaje continuó en silencio hasta el apartamento de abril, una vez allí, aparcaron los vehículos en el callejón y todos se subieron en el piso de arriba y se acomodaron en el salón de la mujer pelirroja, aunque sabían que, dada su situación, sabían que no Puede ser necesario mantener el tiempo.

Las tortugas sabían por experiencia que el obispo volvería a por ellos, y el apartamento de abril sería el primer lugar en la que iría a buscar. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Qué es esto? agente del gobierno, pues el hombre desconocía la existencia de ese lugar.

De esta manera, con la mayor velocidad que se traduce, se redirige a los mismos, se redirigió a sus propios medios con la misma distribución de antes, solo Casey dejó atrás su moto y se subió a la furgoneta de abril, De esta manera, con sólo dos vehículos, sería más fácil salir de la ciudad.

Los ocupantes de ambos transportes dejaron atrás Nueva York para escapar de aquellos que les perseguían. Raphael como era de esperar opuso resistencia a la decisión tomada por los demás, no fue así como se hizo un cobarde, su modo de ver, eso fue precisamente lo que está haciendo en ese momento. Pero, por desgracia, fue el único que se oponía a salir de la ciudad, así como desgraciadamente para él, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo e irse con todos los demás.

Aún así, dentro de la batalla. Shell dirigió su mirada a Culebra y Lucía, se mantuvo, se quedó dormida, a causa de todas, las emociones vividas, ese día, su expresión se suavizó, y en cierto modo se aceptó en Nueva York.

Su mente vagó hasta las historias que habían contado cómo se conocían, por qué se había pasado el pasado juntos, de que a pesar de ser extraños entre ellos, se había ido formando los lazos que les había llevado a ser una familia ... pero lo que más impresión La causa de la historia de la historia de la cultura de Culebra, la historia de Culebra, la historia de Culebra, la historia de la cultura. En cierto modo, ese chico le grabó a sí mismo, claro que Raph nunca ha tenido que experimentar el dolor de la perdida, pero hubo un momento en su vida en el que casi ha perdido uno de sus hermanos.

* * *

Flash Back

 _Hacía ocho años que Maestro. Los cuatro habían iniciado su formación en el ninjutsu por exigencia de su padre adoptivo, alegando que eso les ayudaría a un defensor de posibles atacantes._

 _Para Leo era muy gratificante el entrenamiento, el deseo y la esperanza en el futuro poder convertirse en un gran guerrero. Además, el Sensei tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en la mayor de las tortugas._

 _A su vez, a usted le gustó el entrenamiento, en la realidad que le gustó la ocasión. Los sermones y los niños también tienen que ver con los padres._

 _Pero, aun así, la tortuga de la máscara roja tenía una cierta tendencia a 'enfadarse' más de lo normal, a veces por las tonterías más insignificantes. Cuando eso sucedió, Splinter solía decirle que se calmó y centrarse más, como su hermano mayor, esto es un gran sentimiento de envidia en la tortuga de la máscara roja, se hizo un comentario en todo lo relacionado con Leo, aun así no se atrevía a contradecir a su Sensei._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? de eso, le costaba bastante más que a sus hermanos aprender los nuevos movimientos que Sensei les enseñaba e incluso se sienten incómodo cuando entrenaba._

 _Y en cuanto a Mikey, simplemente buscamos diversión en todo, y eso incluye, naturalmente, entrenamiento, era una forma de gastar algo de energía, aunque nunca sea suficiente para la tortuga más joven, pues la tortuga menor tiene una fuente inagotable de energía Mientras que todos los hermanos parecían estar agotados de los largos entrenamientos, Mikey aún no tenía el signo de ser uno de ellos, este hecho despertó la admiración de sus hermanos, ya que el único que lo consultó fue el cambio, en el cambio, su hermano sólo pensaba en jugar , jugar y jugar. También era cierto que la tortuga de la máscara se convirtió en un gran problema para los artes de los ninjas, pero también en su gran dificultad para concentrarse, y le dificultó enormemente aprender las partes más 'calmadas' del entrenamiento._

 _Un día, después del entrenamiento de la mañana, Raph vio a Donnie sentado en el suelo de su habitación trabajando con un tipo de aparato electrónico que Astilla le había traído el depósito de chatarra, en ese momento Raph ha sido en poner a prueba la paciencia de su hermano, pues nunca casi se enfadaba, es más, nunca le había visto enfadado en la realidad, ni siquiera cuando Mikey le tocaba todas las cosas sin siquiera preguntar. Además, siempre hay que repasar. Raph había llegado a creer que eso significaba que su hermano menos inmediato era un cobarde. Así, para que se pueda decir que no hay límite en las cuerdas hasta que la otra tortuga se enfadara. Con esa idea en la cabeza, Rapidó en la habitación y empezó a decir:_

 _"Oye Donnie ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías en el Dojo entrenando"_

 _"¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué Raphie?"_

 _"¡No me llames Raphie! ¡Sabes que lo detesto!"_

 _Raph tomó una respiración profunda, ¡No te enfadarás! Lo intentó nuevamente:_

 _"Bueno… dejando eso de lado, ya habremos dado cuenta de que eres a quien le cuesta más aprender a aprender nos enseña Maestro Splinter, cree que querrías entrenar más para poner a nuestro nivel"_

 _"¿Perdona?" Dijo el hermano menor con voz incrédula._

 _Pero con un tono tan alto:_

 _"Vamos, Donnie, creé que eras más inteligente que eso, incluso Mikey pelea mejor que tu"_

 _Gracias a que Donnie se envió un poco más erguido tras esa última declaración, aunque también se ocultó y su tono volvió a ser tan calmado como siempre. A continuación, el pequeño genio proporcionado:_

 _"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

 _Raph sabía que había tocado un nervio en su hermano, sólo tenía que seguir presionando en ese tema._

 _"Que si quieres estar a nuestra altura deberías esforzarte más", explicó el niño de la máscara roja con una sonrisa burlona._

 _En respuesta a eso, Donnie frunció el ceño y con la voz seria, respondieron nuevamente:_

 _"¿Acaso crees que no me esfuerzo?"_

 _Raph soltó un resoplido y contestó:_

 _"Desde luego no lo suficiente si no eres capaz de hacer un movimiento tan fácil que Sensei nos enseñó ayer. A lo mejor si pasamos menos tiempo con tus libros y más tiempo en el dojo, ahora no irías tan retrasado"_

 _Tras decir esto Donnie se refiere, Rapidez de la habitación, Donnie le dio la espalda y se dirige a su mesilla de noche donde guardan algunas de las herramientas que Splinter había Encontrado o que el mismo Donatello había sido fabricado, agarró una de esas herramientas y comenzó a tratar un aparato que Raph había pasado por alto, dándole, mientras lo hacía, la espalda a él._

 _Ni que decir tiene este gesto enfurecido en la tortuga de la máscara roja, el mismo cruzó los brazos y la voz._

 _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no crees que tenga razón?"_

 _Donnie soltó un suspiro y contestó:_

 _"No Raph no creo que las tengas, yo me esfuerzo mucho en los entrenamientos, lo que pasa y me cuesta más aprende los movimientos que nos enseña Sensei, eso es todo. Maestro Splinter dijo que eso no importaba, y you you you to you if a mi ritmo y mi ritmo es este_

 _De acuerdo, Raph tenga que ponerse serio:_

 _"¿En serio este es tu ritmo? Si alguna vez te salimos a la superficie, no te preocupes"._

 _"¿Por mi culpa?" Donnie se giró sorprendido, y con una mirada de incredulidad en sus ojos, ante esta declaración de su hermano._

 _A fin de lograr su objetivo, la tortuga de máscara roja. Esbozando una sonrisa triunfante, el niño irascible dijo con tono burlón:_

 _"Claro, por no haberme hecho caso y entrenar más"_

 _"Ya vale, no, estoy pasando, te digo ni en serio, ni yo ni yo ni yo ni en los entrenamientos". Donnie comenzó a notar que sus ojos también estaban humedeciendo, pero también fue posible para su hermano no lo viera._

 _"¿Qué haces todo lo que puedes? No te preocupes, eso es lo que no te importa nada, esta es mi familia"_

 _"¡BASTA!"_

 _El grito paralizó a Rafael, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su hermano pasó por su lado corriendo, el chico mayor podría jurar haber visto los ojos de su hermano menor._

 _Tal vez… había ido demasiado lejos._

 _Casi al instante una oleada de culpa azotó el corazón de Rafael, el cual, después de lo que parecieron horas, cuando sus piernas volvieron a ser obedientes a sus órdenes, a la hora de encontrar un hermano menor. Lo último que esperaba era hacerle llorar. ¿Qué clase de hermano era?_

 _"A lo mejor intentar enfadarle no has sido una de sus mejores ideas". Pensó para sus adentros._

 _Rafael llegó al salón pero no tenía rastro de Donnie por ninguna parte, ni en la cocina ni allí ni tampoco, ni en la habitación. Sin embargo, Donnie no estaba allí tampoco. Miró en la habitación de Leo, por si acaso, pero tampoco hubo suerte. Su habitación quedó completamente descartada, pues imaginó que el niño de pañuelo morado no iría a la habitación de quien acabó de llorar en busca de consuelo._

 _El único lugar en el que Raph no había mirado aún era el Dojo. En silencio, la tortuga verde se acercó y miró al interior de la sala, no vio ni a Donnie allí tampoco, ni a la voz ni a la voz._

 _"¿Buscas algo hijo mío?"_

 _Rapidez de voz, no esperaba que Maestro Splinter le hablara, girándose nuevamente, la tortuga respondió en voz baja:_

 _"Eh ... no ... quiero decir sí Sensei ... estaba buscando a Donnie"_

 _Splinter abrió los ojos y miró a su segundo hijo antes de responder_

 _"Eso no tendrá nada que ver con el grito que escuchó hace un buen rato ¿verdad?"_

 _Gracias a su estupidez, en el mejor de los casos recibiremos un sermón de Splinter sobre cómo tratar a los hermanos, y en el peor ... ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo._

 _"Hijo mío ¿puedes explicarme qué ha sucedido entre tu hermano y tú?"_

 _Raph comenzó a ponerse nervioso, que era lo último que quería hacer, pero también que no hablaba el castigo sería peor, por lo que había dicho ... una historia:_

 _"Bueno ... lo que ha pasado es que ... estábamos jugando y Donnie se ha enfadado porqué estaba perdiendo ... y ..."_

 _"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Una astilla da una mirada y una mirada severa a su segundo hijo._

 _Rap, por su parte, se dio una patada mental, naturalmente, Splinter les conocía demasiado bien como para creerse una mentira como esa._

 _"Rafael, quiero la verdad"_

 _Vaya, ese tono, Maestro Splinter había usado ese tono que no admitir discusión. La tortuga irascible odiaba que su padre tuvo eso. Soltando un suspiro, Raph se lo contó todo a su padre:_

 _"La verdad ... la verdad es que quería poner a prueba la paciencia de Donnie y ahora no sé dónde se ha metido, él ha buscado en todos los rincones de la guarida y no le encuentro"_

 _Splinter frunció ligeramente el ceño y pidió:_

 _"¿Poner a prueba su paciencia? ¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermano Rafael?"_

 _Un escalofrió recorrió el caparazón de Raph, esperaba no tener que responder a eso, pero ahora no había más remedio:_

 _"Le dije ... le dije que no era tan bueno como nosotros y que no queríamos entrenar más, que queríamos decir que no importaba nada su familia"_

 _"¿Cómo?" Se sorprendió por la furia que desprendía la palabra que pronunció su padre. Pocas veces sonaba tan enfadado._

 _Ya era oficial, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, Raph era el ganador del premio a la criatura más tonta del año._

 _"Fui estúpido Sensei, ahora me doy cuenta de ello, lo siento"_

 _"Rafael, no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, aunque con lo que has hecho esta vez una disculpa no sea suficiente, que no encuentres tu hermano es preocupante hijo mío, debemos encontrarle"_

 _"Si buscáis a Donnie, he visto cómo salir de la guarida se ha desatado, no he visto nunca a Donnie así ..."_

 _La arrepentida llegada de Mikey sorprendió a Raph, pero de inmediato esa sorpresa, pasó a ser una expresión de horror, Splinter no les dejaba soltó la guarida solos bajo ningún pretexto, este fue sólo un acompañante, y ahora por su propia estupidez Donatello estaba solo en las alcantarillas._

 _Una astilla de inmediato también le dio miedo de que algo pudiera sucederle a uno de sus hijos. Tras dar instrucciones a Leonardo diciéndole que tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos y permanecer en la guarida, salió para encontrar a su hijo desaparecido, pero antes le prometió un segundo año._

 _Las horas pasaron y no tuvieron signos ni de Splinter ni de Donnie. Leo estaba preocupado, pero también tenía que ser fuerte para sus hermanos, así que hizo todo lo posible para mantener la calma._

 _Mikey iba a tener un lado a otro, incapacitado de permanecer en el mismo sitio más de cinco segundos, su preocupación estaba alcanzando límites insospechados hasta por él mismo, y su amplia imaginación, le mostraba las situaciones más inverosímiles en su hermano mayor inmediato inmediato. Hallarse, lo que hizo que sus dos hermanos se enfurecieran con él cuando compartieron sus temores con ellos._

 _Raphael por su parte tampoco podría permanecer silencioso, nunca sabría que Donnie estaba bien para poder quitar ese peso que se había instalado en su corazón, Oh caparazones ¿qué había hecho? Tenía que solucionarlo, tenía que encontrar a Donnie. Tenía que… disculparse por lo que había hecho._

 _Estos pensamientos estaban atormentando a Raph, ¿qué pasaría con el Maestro Splinter no también a Donnie? ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Qué haría él si algo malo le pasaba a su hermano?_

 _La ansiedad se apoderó de la tortuga joven, hasta el punto de que no podría aguantar mucho más. Cerrando los ojos, Rapido es una forma única de aplacar, al menos aparentemente, esa angustia que siente, y esa solución consiste en salir también en una búsqueda de Donnie. El problema era que sabia que Leo se opondría totalmente a esa decisión, ya que su hermano mayor podría ciegamente cualquier orden que Maestro Splinter les daba. La tortuga de pañuelo rojo a veces incluso dudaba que Leo tenía ideas propias._

 _Sabiendo eso, el destino se redujo a lo más silencioso posible, lo que no fue tan fácil como lo había anticipado, porque ni Leo ni Mikey le prestaron la atención suficiente como para detenerle. Bendita suerte de las tortugas._

 _Una vez en los túneles, Raph comenzó a caminar, aunque en realidad no sabía hacia dónde ir. Pero eso no iba a ser detenido, exploraría y revisaría cada vez más tiempo._

 _Caminó por lo que le parecieron horas por los interminables túneles. Sus piernas le exigían un descanso, pero se negó a tomar dicho descanso, no hasta que diera con Donnie. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó hasta un punto de confluencia de varios túneles, muchos de ellos conductores de agua que se precipitan como cataratas hasta el fondo. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que había varios metros de distancia hasta el punto en que se acumulaba toda el agua._

 _¿Por qué no puedo avanzar, por eso, la tortuga de piel es un punto de darse cuenta, dar la vuelta, ir a buscar, mirar y mirar hacia arriba, vio, en uno, los tubos que atravesaron el espacio a su hermano menor de inmediato. Allí estaba, de pie con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio._

 _¿Para qué queremos mantener el equilibrio? Espera, ¿No pensaba hacer…?_

 _"¡Donnie! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

 _La tortuga más joven se sobresaltó ante la voz que se esperaba en ese momento, pero se recupera rápidamente y dijo:_

 _"¿R-Raph?"_

 _Más de los ojos ya estaban en el borde. El miedo rápidamente se reflejó en sus palabras:_

 _"¡Vamos Donnie baja de ahí! ¡Te vas a caer!"_

 _Para su sorpresa, la respuesta que Donnie le dio no fue en lo absoluto que él esperaba:_

 _"¡No! ¡No pienso bajar!"_

 _¿En qué caparazones estaba pensando su hermano? ¿Por qué de repente estaba actuando en un modo tan irracional?_

 _"Donnie, vamos, no planeas hacer la última kata que nos ha enseñado Sentido allí arriba ¿Verdad? Eso sería un suicidio"_

 _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la hago yo? ¡Si fueras tú el que está aquí arriba seguro que estarás presumiendo de lo bien que te vendes en cuanto las hubieras hecho!"_

 _¿En serio? ¿Iba a sacar eso ahora? Tenía que convencer a Donnie para que bajara allí._

 _"¡No Donnie, te equivocas! ¡Por favor no hagas esto!" Le dijo con un tono de voz bastante desesperado. Pero por una vez, Donnie realmente lo convenció._

 _"¡No voy a detenerme Raph!" Respondió con un tono de convicción absoluta._

 _El tiempo fue más rápido, su hermano estaba en peligro y no sería más inteligente._

 _"Donnie, por favor ¿por qué haces esto?" Previa con voz temblorosa._

 _"Porqué yo me preocupo por mi familia" respondió la tortuga de pañuelo morado._

 _"¿Q-Qué?" Entonces, no había tenido._

 _"¡Yo me preocupo por mi familia!" Repetió Donnie más fuerte que antes._

 _De acuerdo, estaba claro que Donnie había sido considerado seriamente que había dicho la tortuga irascible. Esta vez se había lucido bien._

 _¿Qué es lo que se hizo? Por ese motivo, tratar de convencer nuevamente a la otra tortuga:_

 _"¿Estás haciendo esto por lo que te dije? ¡Donnie escúchame, fui estúpido, no debería haber dicho nada de eso! Vamos Donnie-"_

 _La tortuga de pañuelo rojo fue interrumpida arrepentidamente por su hermano, quien habló otra vez:_

 _"Tenías razón"_

 _"¿Cómo?" Fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Raph, a lo que Donnie respondió:_

 _"Tenías razón, si no te entrenas más puedo poneros a todos en peligro, ¡tengo que mejorar!"_

 _Bien, ahora Raph es frenético, Donnie iba a matarse y todo sería por su culpa. En un último intento desesperado, la tortuga de pañuelo rojo gritó:_

 _"¡Donnie para! ¡Esta no es la manera!"_

 _Donnie miró hacia su hermano con el ceño fruncido y preguntó:_

 _"¿Si esta no es la manera entonces cuál es?"_

 _Esta es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que Donnie le había mirado, tal vez ... tal vez aún no puedo encontrar a su hermano. Así, un poco más esperanzado, dijo:_

 _"¡Que bajes de ahí y vengas a casa conmigo!"_

 _Donnie frunció aún más el ceño y volvió a apartar la vista. Esto no era una buena señal._

 _Rápido se despertó aún más que antes de perder el contacto._

 _"¡Vamos, Donnie, me comporté como un verdadero idiota! ¡No hagas nada por mi culpa!"_

 _Donnie ignoró por completo las palabras de su hermano, flexionó las rodillas, tal como les había enseñado Su sentido de que tienen que hacer y saltó. Desafortunadamente para la tortuga, aunque el salto y la kata fueron una ejecución perfecta, el aterrizaje se produjo en una zona húmeda de la tubería que provocó la tortuga joven y la cayera al vacío._

 _No se puede hacer otra cosa que gritar su nombre:_

 _"¡DONNIE!"_

 _Rápidamente se acercó al borde y vio como su hermano aterrizaba duramente en el agua, desapareciendo al instante de la vista. Sin perder el tiempo, la tortuga de pañuelo rojo retrocedió varios pasos y cogiendo carrerilla saltó al vacío para rescatar a su hermano._

 _Se redirige en el camino de la vida y el tiempo para encontrar a su hermano, el cual, para su horror, cuando se divisó no se movió, se vivió, se vivió, se leyó. Nadando tan rápido como pudo, Raph llegó al lado de su hermano y aprendió como lo hizo, lo hizo hasta la superficie y con un poco de esfuerzo para salir y sacar después a Donnie._

 _Una vez fuera del agua, lo primero que hizo la tortuga del pañuelo, el tiempo, la vida, el tema de la vida. en muchos sentidos Así pues, el hermano mayor comenzó a aplicar varias técnicas que habían visto en la televisión para conseguir que Donnie expulsara sino hoy, al menos buena parte del agua que había entrado en su cuerpo._

 _Un sonido arrepentido llamó a su atención y vio su Sensei de pie a su lado mirando con atención a las dos tortugas. Se arrodilló a su lado y tras un breve examen, le aseguró el conocimiento de los dos que Donnie estaría bien. Tras esto, Splinter reconoce a la tortuga inconsciente y todos regresaron a la guarida._

 _Al llegar, los dos hermanos que se han quedado en la guarida se asustaron al ver uno de los suyos inconsciente, pero una vez más, su padre le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien. Llevó a Donnie a su habitación y trasmendió a que el niño se haya visto bien, temó a Raphael aparte y le dijo:_

 _"Raphael ha desobedecido mis órdenes. He dicho explícitamente que no hay salierais de la guarida"_

 _Raph bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a su padre a los ojos. Su padre tenía razón, le había desobedecido, y probablemente había sido castigado por eso, aunque no le importaba. Cualquier castigo sería insuficiente para mitigar el daño que había tenido en su hermano menor inmediato._

 _Sin levantar la mirada respondió a su padre diciendo:_

 _"Ya lo sé Sensei, pero ... no podía quedarme quieto ... no después de que Donnie se fuera por lo que le dije"_

 _Maestro Splinter cerró los ojos negando ligeramente con la cabeza, vio más allá de su segundo hijo estaba arrepentido, pero tenía el mismo significado que el niño entendió la gravedad de lo que había hecho:_

 _"Raphael ... tienes que entender que el arma más peligrosa que tiene cualquiera son las palabras"_

 _La tortuga de pañuelo rojo se sorprendió preguntando:_

 _"¿Las palabras?"_

 _Astilla asintió lentamente respondiendo:_

 _"Sí, Rafael, las palabras pueden hacer o mucho bien o mucho daño, depende de cuándo usted es quien las digas"_

 _Tras estas palabras, Raph bajó la cabeza nuevamente, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba en un punto de llorar. Lo único que se podía sentir en esos momentos era una profunda vergüenza, lo que se reflejó en su voz cuando dijo:_

 _"Lo entiendo Sensei ... herí a Donnie y por eso él está ... está ..."_

 _Splinter pudo notar la angustia en la voz de su hijo._

 _"Tu hermano se pondrá bien Raphael, y quiero que sepas que aunque me decepcione que desobedecieras mis órdenes, también me alegro que lo hicieras, así que no he encontrado un hermano a tiempo"_

 _Raph simplemente asintió diciendo:_

 _"Hai Sensei"_

 _Tras decir esto, la tortuga salió del dojo y fue directamente a la habitación en la que descansaba su hermano. Necesitaba para asegurarte de que él estaba bien._

 _Cuando llegué, no vi allí dormido, de espaldas a él, ore tan tranquilo, tan relajado ... tan inocente ... ya pesar de eso, podría haber muerto por su culpa._

 _Arrodillándose a su lado, la tortuga verde esmeralda dijo suavemente diciendo:_

 _"Donnie ... yo ... yo ... todo esto es por mi culpa, lo que te dije ... fueron cosas horribles, no te lo merecías ... yo ... Te esforzé mucho en los entrenamientos, y ... estoy ... convencido de que todos nosotros te importamos mucho, sé que tu ... cuidas y proteges a esta familia ... siempre estás tratando de separarnos a Leo ya mí cuando peleamos, o consolando a Mikey cuando está triste y angustiado ... incluso ... cuando nos hacemos daño, tú nos curas y nos cuidas cuando estamos enfermos ... ¡Caparazones! Lo que intento decir es que ... Lo siento por ... por todo, y lo entenderé si no quieres perdonar- "_

 _Réplica se interrumpió cuando Donnie de repente se abrazó con fuerza, esta acción sorprendió intensamente a la tortuga de pañuelo rojo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su hermano le dijo a continuación:_

 _"No hay nada que perdonar raph"_

 _¿Qué fue lo que no me sorprendió?_

 _"¿Después de todo me perdonar tan fácilmente?"_

 _Donnie le sonrió suavemente y respondió:_

 _"Rap, somos hermanos, no podríamos vivir tranquilo si no te perdonar, además, sé que saltaste para salvar la vida, así que supongo que estamos en paz ... Yo siempre que tú nos protegerás"._

 _Raph abrazó nuevamente a su hermano mientras decía:_

 _"Oh hermanito"_

Fin del Flash Volver

* * *

"¿Sabes? No es que te doy importancia, pero creo que este chaval y yo nos parecemos bastante" dijo Raph rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado en el vehículo en el que iban.

Los demás ocupantes lo miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras y entonces Mikey abrió la boca y dijo:

"¿En serio lo que dice Raph? A mí no lo que parece, él no es verde" y, por supuesto, recibió una bofetada, no es que nadie le sorprendiera.

Raph miró a su hermanito con una expresión irritada, aunque sorprendentemente para mantener su voz baja mientras respondía:

"No me refiero a esto cabeza hueca, lo que quiero decir es que este chaval ha pasado por mucho, ha cometido muchos errores, algunos de ellos han puesto en peligro a su familia, ha perdido incluso a un hermano y ahora está siendo cazado como "un animal, por el mismo hombre que nos persigue a nosotros, pero a pesar de eso no está dispuesto a permitir que nadie le haga daño a su familia, ese es el motivo por el que digo que nos parecemos"

Mikey se quedó mirando el perplejo antes de responder simplemente:

"Ah ... si tú lo dices ..."

Pero no puedo decir nada más, pues una nueva voz se incorporó en la conversación:

"Raphael, ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que este joven ha perdido a un hermano?"

En caso de ser necesario, en su sitio antes de responder:

"Bueno ... nos contamos mientras estábamos en la guarida del obispo, sabíamos que el obispo no fue el primero en ir tras ellos, así como la culpa de la otra gente que perseguía, el hermano de este chico murió"

Y Leo añadió:

"Y por lo que dijo, Culebra vio morir a su hermano en sus brazos"

"¡¿WHAT?!" saltó mikey.

Ante el grito de la tortuga más joven, se apresuró a cubrir su boca con su mano, al mismo tiempo que usted dice:

"Cállate o vas a despertarles cerebro de mosquito"

Maestro astillado ignorando las chiquillas de sus hijos, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos adquiriendo una actitud pensativa. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, habló calmadamente:

"Es una terrible revelación, hijos míos, al parecer esta gente, ha afrontado el dolor de la pérdida, no podemos permitir que les dé una respuesta"

"Cierto Sensei, pero ¿cómo lo haremos?" quiso sable leo.

Splinter se giró a su hijo mayor y respondió:

"Por ahora no lo sé Leonardo, pero alguna solución hallaremos pare este problema"

A partir de ese momento, el viaje continuó en el silencio hasta el final de la casa del campo de Casey, Culebra se despertó al detenerse el motor. Viendo que había llegado a su destino, tomó a Lucía en sus brazos y siguió a los demás hasta el interior de la casa. Mario a su vez llevaba a Carlitos que también había caído rendido de cansancio. Rápidamente se estableció en la habitación. A la mañana siguiente ya decidirán qué hacer y qué pasos seguir.

* * *

 **Hola a todo el mundo, ¡Feliz Navidad! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he tenido un fuerte bloqueo de un escritor durante un largo período de tiempo, eso se ha traducido en el trabajo y los estudios no me ha permitido dedicarme a escribir tanto como me hubiera gustado. Pero ya que se acercó la Navidad y quería dar un regalo, trabajar duro para poder terminar el capítulo, espero que este regalo este regalo, y que el niño nazca en este día os bendiga a todos.**

 **Felices fiestas a todos y que tengáis una feliz entrada del año 2019.**

 **PD Mañana día 26 de diciembre tenemos una representación navideña, por favor deseadnos suerte para que todo nos vaya vaya bien**

 **También me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia, a los que siguen y / o los que tienen entre sus favoritos, y en especial me gustaría agradecer a: Glazier Blue, Loser93 por sus comentarios.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Capítulo 10 – Tortugas al avión

**Capítulo 10 – Tortugas al avión**

El sol ya había salido cuando April se despertó, al principio no reconoció el lugar en el que se hallaba, una habitación que estaba compartiendo con una adolescente y una niña. ¿Quién eran esas chicas? April tampoco recordaba cómo había llegado allí, pero al poco tiempo todo volvió a ella. Recordaba haber recibido una llamada de Donnie diciendo que necesitaban su ayuda y le dio la ubicación en la que se encontraban.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con una mujer, una adolescente y un niño con gafas. Estaban al lado de las tortugas, con rostros preocupados. Esto extrañó a la mujer pelirroja. ¿Quién era aquella gente? ¿Qué hacían con las tortugas? ¿Y dónde estaban Leo, Raph y Casey? Porqué sí, April había visto la moto del hombre allí, por lo que sabía que su novio también estaba en ese lugar.

En el poco tiempo que estuvo allí, Donnie le dijo que dos de sus hermanos y Casey junto más gente, amigos de los otros humanos presentes que April no conocía estaban intentando rescatar a una niña pequeña que Bishop había secuestrado, Donnie le dijo que ya le contaría los detalles más tarde, cuando hubieran salido todos de allí.

No mucho tiempo después de eso, Leo, Raph y Casey salieron de las instalaciones acompañados de un hombre dos adolescentes y una niña pequeña. El hombre llevaba gafas y una barba, nada más salir la mujer y el niño se abalanzaron sobre él abrazándolo. La adolescente por su parte fue hasta donde estaban los dos adolescentes y la pequeña, también los abrazó, las salutaciones fueron cortas, pero eso no impidió que la chica, que al parecer se llamaba Sandra y el joven, cuyo nombre no pudo entender, se dieran un beso, lo cual le dio a entender a April que los dos eran pareja, al igual que Casey y ella. Tras esto de inmediato subieron a los diversos vehículos y abandonaron ese lugar tan rápido cómo les fue posible.

Durante el trayecto hacía la casa de April, oyó como el hombre y la mujer hablaban de algo. Solamente logró escuchar palabras sueltas como: Culebra, Víctor, muerte… la mujer pelirroja no conocía a esa gente, pero estaba claro que si Bishop estaba involucrado y las tortugas les estaban ayudando, esto era indicativo de que su vida no iba a ser fácil si no es que no lo había sido ya.

Al llegar a su casa, tampoco tuvieron tiempo para explicaciones demasiado extensas, pues todos estaban seguros de que Bishop estaría en poco tiempo allí, ya que supusieron que el apartamento de April sería uno de los primeros lugares en los que al agente del gobierno los buscaría, dada la conexión de la mujer pelirroja con las tortugas, y lo mismo pasaba con la casa de Casey. Ante esa situación, la única solución que encontraron fue ir a la casa de campo de Casey, ya que hasta ese momento todas las veces que habían ido allí, nadie les había ido a buscar a ese lugar.

April echó un vistazo a la habitación y en ese momento algo llamo su atención, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era como si, aparte de ella misma, la chica adolescente y la pequeña que habían rescatado hubiera alguien más en la habitación, lo cual… era imposible ¿no? De repente la puerta de la habitación se cerró lentamente y April vio como el pomo se movía con cuidado para impedir que hiciera ruido. Rápidamente la mujer pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con cuidado la abrió una rendija y entonces vio a uno de los adolescentes aparecer de la nada ¿pero qué? ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Quién era esa gente? Oh, las tortugas iban a tener que darle muchas explicaciones…

"¿Por qué necesitas explicaciones?"

A April casi se le salió el corazón al oír la voz procedente de sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y vio un par de ojos oscuros mirándola. Lucía estaba de pie delante de ella y April la miraba sorprendida. ¿Por qué esa niña sabía lo que ella acababa de pensar? Estaba claro que desde que conoció a las tortugas, todas las cosas raras siempre le pasaban a ella.

"Pequeña… ¿cómo has adivinado lo que estaba pensando?"

La niña negó con la cabeza y respondió:

"No lo he adivinado, lo he oído en tu cabeza"

La sorpresa de April no podría ser mayor, su boca tembló y cuando finalmente logró hablar, su voz salió en un tartamudeo:

"¿Có… cómo?"

La pequeña ignoró la pregunta de April, y mirando más allá de la puerta, explicó:

"Yo también me he despertado cuando Culebra ha entrado en la habitación, en Valle-Perdido también lo hace, entra siendo invisible y se asegura de que estamos bien, después sale de la habitación como si nunca hubiera estado allí y vuelve a hacerse visible"

Esa explicación hizo que April entrecerrara los ojos y con una mezcla de enojo y desconcierto, preguntó:

"Espera ¿tú sabes que ese chico puede hacerse invisible?"

La pequeña la miró con calma y con voz tranquila respondió:

"Claro, desde el día en que le conocí"

¿Desde el día en el que lo conoció? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Pero no eran una familia toda esta gente? Al menos cuando les presentaron, dijeron que eran la familia Castillo Rey.

"Pero… yo pensaba que vosotros erais hermanos" dijo April con voz confusa.

Lucía asintió y con voz inocente respondió:

"Somos hermanos, pero de mentira"

De todas las respuestas que podrían haberle dado, esa no era una de las que April hubiera esperado escuchar.

"¿Co… cómo? Creo… que necesito sentarme" y dicho esto, la mujer pelirroja se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la habitación, Lucía seguía con la mirada las acciones de April. De pronto otra voz sonó en la habitación.

"Lucía… ¿qué pasa?"

La pequeña, se giró hacia la adolescente que ahora se estaba incorporando y habló:

"Hola Sandra, no pasa nada, sólo que Culebra ha venido a ver cómo estábamos, como hace siempre"

Por si fuera poco para April, ahora la otra chica también estaba despierta, ¿tenía esa chica alguna clase de poder también? ¿Estaba todo esto relacionado con el motivo por el que Bishop los perseguía? April necesitaba respuestas, pero tener delante una niña que le leyera la mente y que además le confesara que no era hermana del chico invisible, hizo que a April le empezara a doler la cabeza, y probablemente debió hacer alguna mueca porqué de pronto vio a Sandra arrodillada a su lado con una expresión de preocupación.

"Oye, estás un poco pálida ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?"

Antes de April pudiera decir una palabra, alguien llamó a la puerta, después esta se abrió y reveló a Casey tras ella. Él, al ver que las tres ocupantes de la habitación estaban despiertas, entró diciendo:

"Oh… hola chicas… veo que ya estáis despiertas… yo sólo… lo que quería decir… es que… el desayuno está listo"

Al escuchar eso, Sandra tomó la iniciativa y respondió por todas las ocupantes de la habitación diciendo:

"De acuerdo muchas gracias, en unos diez minutos bajamos"

"Ah vale… voy a avisar a los chicos"

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lucía se dio la vuelta y mirando a Sandra le dijo:

"Espero que no sea Mario el que haya preparado el desayuno"

La joven se rio entre dientes y contestó:

"Yo también lo espero"

"Probablemente lo habrá preparado Mikey, él es el mejor se desenvuelve en la cocina" April dijo estas palabras casi sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho vio un par de miradas curiosas dirigidas a ella.

"Bueno, en ese caso supongo que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos" dijo Sandra alegremente

"Puede, pero he oído en las cabezas de sus hermanos que a veces le gusta hacer experimentos con la comida" añadió la más pequeña de las tres, y entonces las dos se pusieron a reir

April, se contagió de la alegría inocente de las dos chicas, y esta alegría que ahora la embargaba le hizo olvidar de sus inquietudes y sus dudas por un rato.

Las chicas se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina, los demás las estaban esperando, se sentaron y todos juntos empezaron a comer y hablar. La escena parecía como la reunión de la familia por navidad, todos juntos en un espacio en el que apenas se cabe pero en el que las risas y las bromas abundan por todas partes.

Al terminar de comer, Leo instó a sus hermanos a hacer una carrera por el bosque, los más pequeños de los Castillo salieron al jardín delantero y se pusieron a jugar, ya que por primera vez en varias horas se sentían fuera de peligro y libres para hacer lo que quisieran. Los adolescentes fueron a hacer… cosas de adolescentes.

Y por último, maestro Splinter, Casey y April, Mario y Julia estaban sentados en la entrada viendo como jugaban los niños. Después de dar las debidas explicaciones a April de todo lo sucedido el día anterior y la historia de la familia Castillo, se produjo un rato de silencio.

Los minutos pasaron y entonces Julia dijo:

"Bien creo que ya os hemos causado demasiadas molestias y que es el momento de volver a España, muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros"

"Perdone Srta. Julia pero no creo que esta sea la mejor idea que han tenido" dijo Splinter con solemnidad.

"La verdad es que lo estuvimos hablando anoche y creemos que es lo mejor, no podemos seguir poniendo en riesgo su seguridad por nuestra causa. Además si volvemos a Valle-Perdido, allí podemos escondernos como hasta ahora, es una urbanización pequeña que poca gente conoce, yo al menos no la conocía hasta que fui allí y vamos, no creo que esos hombres que trataron de secuestrar a los niños sepan que vivimos en un lugar como ese" intervino Mario.

"Aun así es muy arriesgado que os vayáis ahora, además, creo que subestimas el poder de Bishop, ese hombre tiene muchos recursos, hay que tener mucho cuidado con él" explicó April, y sabía que era cierto lo que decía, cuando le conocieron por primera vez, la mujer pelirroja estaba secretamente impresionada por las instalaciones que tenía el hombre y por todo el equipamiento que allí albergaba.

"Es por eso que debemos irnos, no queremos involucraros más" dijo Julia "Ya habéis hecho demasiado para ayudarnos a mantener a estos niños a salvo y sabiendo que ahora son un objetivo potencial para ese hombre, no queremos que gente ajena salga herida"

"Con el debido respeto Srta. Mis hijos y yo fuimos también objetivos de ese hombre, le conocemos, y sabemos que no se detendrá ante nada con tal de conseguir su objetivo, así que créame cuando le digo que no vamos a permitir que abandonen el país solos, se lo aseguro por mi honor de maestro ninja"

"¿Eso quiere decir que vendréis a nuestra casa de Valle-Perdido?" dijo una voz infantil de repente.

Splinter dirigió su mirada hacia el niño que había dicho eso. El pequeño tenía una sonrisa en la cara y su rostro parecía haberse iluminado ante esa idea. Splinter sonrió ampliamente, la inocencia de ese muchacho le recordaba a la inocencia de Michelangelo.

El padre del chico se movió hacia el niño y colocando una mano en su hombro dijo:

"Carlitos hijo, no, no saques conclusiones precipitadas…"

Pero no pudo terminar porqué Splinter habló de nuevo diciendo:

"De hecho si a tus padres no les importa, sería un gran honor para mis hijos y para mi ir a vuestra casa"

Casey se puso de pie y añadió:

"Sí de hecho creo que… April ¿verdad que decías que querías unas vacaciones? Y a mí tampoco me irían mal… así que ¡Qué mejor momento que este!"

La mujer pelirroja alzó las manos instantáneamente y con voz alarmada dijo:

"Espera Casey a nosotros nadie nos ha invitado"

La cara de Mario era indescriptible, uno a uno, examinó los rostros de los demás adultos, y con voz casi incrédula preguntó:

"¿Estaríais dispuestos a acompañarnos a España sólo para proteger a mis hijos?"

Splinter miró al hombre barbudo directamente a los ojos y con voz calmada respondió

"Sr. Castillo, yo entiendo muy bien lo que es ser padre, y al igual que usted yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a mis hijos, así que sí, con tal de que sus hijos estén a salvo, mi familia y yo seríamos capaces de ir con ustedes a España"

Mario se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, la verdad es que no sabía que pensar de ese ofrecimiento, que alguien a quien acababa de conocer estuviera dispuesto a correr un riesgo de ser capturado o morir sólo para proteger a su familia dejó sin palabras al padre de la familia. Cuando finalmente pudo encontrar la voz para hablar dijo:

"Sois en verdad gente maravillosa… la verdad es… la verdad es que… me encantaría que nos acompañarais en estos momentos y por supuesto que vinierais con nosotros a Valle-Perdido"

"¿Hablas en serio Mario?" Dijo Lucas que apareció en ese momento y escuchó las palabras de la rata mutante. Mario miró a Lucas y asintió. En ese momento, las tortugas llagaron de su carrera y entonces recibieron la noticia de su cercano viaje, ni que decir tiene que los cuatro se sorprendieron de la repentina decisión tomada por los allí presentes. April entonces dijo:

"¡Esto es genial! La verdad es que siempre había querido ir a Europa pero… cambiando de tema, hay algo que me gustaría saber, ¿cómo es que estos niños tienen poderes?"

"Bien, esto supongo que tengo que explicarlo yo, ya que yo estuve en el origen de todo" dijo Julia, y después continuó diciendo "mi padre era un científico que investigaba con plantas y yo le ayudaba en su investigación. Además de mí, mis padres tuvieron también otro hijo un niño al que llamaron Darío, pero mi hermano pequeño nació con una enfermedad cardíaca. Toda la investigación que hizo mi padre tenía como objetivo salvar a mi hermano y con ello hicimos un medicamento a partir de la sabia de una planta muy especial, este medicamento ciertamente curaba enfermedades cardíacas de las ratas con las que experimentábamos, pero también les dieron a estos animales poderes. Cuando mi padre vio lo que había hecho dijo que no podíamos seguir por allí, que debíamos parar de investigar por ese camino. Por desgracia, al poco tiempo de eso, mi… mi hermano murió y mi padre quedó tan profundamente afectado que prendió fuego al laboratorio en el que trabajaba, yo intenté sacarlo de allí, pero una biga ardiendo me cayó encima y si mi madre no me hubiera sacado, habría muerto en ese incendio"

En este punto de la historia, todos estaban sumidos en el más profundo silencio, verdaderamente la historia de esa gente estaba repleta de sufrimiento y dolor. En este caso, Casey era quien mejor entendía la situación, pues su padre también había muerto en un incendio pero en su caso había sido por culpa de los Dragones Púrpura.

A Julia le era muy difícil contener las lágrimas, Mario puso la mano sobre su hombro haciéndole saber que estaban allí para darle apoyo. Julia prosiguió con la historia

"Antes… antes de que mi hermano muriera, mi padre le dio unas muestras de ese medicamento a una cardióloga quien a pesar de que mi padre le dijo que no lo hiciera, ella usó esas muestras en algunos de sus pacientes, los cuales experimentaron mejorías en sus enfermedades, pero también desarrollaron poderes"

"Ah, así que era eso… ¿y esa planta todavía existe?" intervino April, para ella esta historia era realmente fantástica.

"Por desgracia no, yo pensé que había sido destruida en el incendio junto con mi padre, pero resulta que mi padre no murió en el incendio, y además de eso, descubrió lo que se había hecho con esos niños y dedicó el resto de su vida a encontrar una cura para que esos niños pudieran ser normales, sin poderes"

"¿Así que tu padre sobrevivió?" dijo Casey

"Sí aunque yo no lo descubrí hasta que le vi en manos de la gente que también perseguía a estos niños, pero además de eso, mi padre tenía Alzheimer. Poco antes de que empezara a perder la memoria, consiguió encontrar la fórmula que les quitaría los poderes a los niños, y me la dejó escondida en un lugar en el que sólo yo podría encontrarla. Por supuesto la planta también sobrevivió al incendio"

"Pero si es así ¿por qué tienen poderes todavía?" quiso saber Donnie

"Bueno eso fue más bien culpa mía" intervino Sandra quien junto con Culebra también habían decidido unirse a la conversación. La joven explicó:

""Madre", que era aún más malvada que "Padre", utilizó a Lucía para sonsacarle la fórmula de cómo hacer niños con poderes al padre de Julia, una vez que obtuvo la fórmula y tuvo en su poder la planta, intentó matarnos, pero yo hice una burbuja de electricidad para protegernos a todos. Entonces vi que "Madre" iba a marcharse con la planta, con la única oportunidad de volver a ser normales. Además vi que estaban esperando a que me cansara para matarnos a todos. En ese momento, no sé qué me pasó pero liberé tal cantidad de electricidad que dejé inconscientes a todos los que intentaban acabar con nosotros, pero por desgracia, la planta quedó destruida en el proceso"

"Sí y fue justo en ese momento cuando aprendiste a controlar tus poderes y ya podías tocar a la gente sin matarla" finalizó Culebra.

"Vale, creo que todas mis dudas han quedado aclaradas" dijo April "mi siguiente pregunta es, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

Mario contestó a la pregunta diciendo:

"Julia lo miró ayer por la noche, mañana por la mañana sale un avión hacia España desde el aeropuerto de New York, podemos intentar coger ese avión…"

"¿Y qué os hace pensar que Bishop no estará vigilando aeropuertos, muelles y carreteras?" intervino Raph de repente

"Yo no sé cómo actúa ese hombre, pero ¿de verdad crees que se atreverá a hacer algo en un lugar lleno de gente?"

"Él es un agente del gobierno, puede hacer muchas cosas en público con el pretexto de garantizar la seguridad nacional" afirmó Donatello.

"Vaya… en ese caso, ¿alguien tiene alguna otra idea?" preguntó Culebra mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. El resto de los presentes se miraron entre ellos, e incluso alguno negó con la cabeza. ¿qué podían hacer para huir del país sin alertar al agente del gobierno?

Aunque, por otra parte, Sandra pensó que ese hombre parecía actuar de un modo secreto, no queriendo levantar sospechas referentes a sus actos, por lo que tal vez podrían usar eso como una ventaja. Cada vez más convencida de ese hecho, la adolescente dijo:

"Hay una cosa, es posible que ese hombre nos esté buscando por New York y alrededores ¿no? ¿Y si cogemos un avión en otro estado? Dudo que tenga vigilados todos los aeropuertos del país"

"¡Esa… es una muy buena idea!" Admitió Leo tras escuchar la explicación de la joven.

Tras esto, decidieron ir al estado de Michigan, estaba un poco lejos, pero pensaron que era un buen sitio para pasar desapercibidos. April dijo que ella y Casey debían ir a New York a recoger sus pasaportes y que se pasarían por el hotel para recoger lo de los Castillo también, en el caso de que éste no estuviera vigilado, y así ellos no correrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos, además se ofrecieron a pasar por la guarida y recoger alguna cosa que fueran realmente indispensables para las tortugas, pero Leo les dijo que no pasaran ni por el hotel ni por la guarida ya que con todo seguridad Bishop estaría vigilando esos lugares.

Ambos adultos se fueron a media mañana y dijeron que llegarían por la noche. Mientras ellos estaban fuera, los demás buscaron algo que hacer para pasar el tiempo, es decir hasta que oyeron el motor de un coche que venía directo a la casa. Temiendo que podría ser Bishop, se metieron de inmediato en la casa y las tortugas junto con su padre se pusieron en las ventanas preparados para cualquier ataque. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, quien bajo del coche, no era ni Bishop ni ninguno de sus hombres, era… una mujer que tenía pelo grizaseo, llevaba gafas e iba vestida con pantalón tejano, camisa amarilla y chaleco marrón.

¡La madre de Casey! Naturalmente al recibir la noticia, los presentes en la sala se quedaron atónitos, a la madre de Casey sólo la habían visto maestro Splinter y Leo, los demás ni siquiera sabían cómo era. Los Castillo por su parte como es lógico no sabían nada de la familia de Casey pero como sus amigos mutantes no podían ser vistos por humanos, se ofrecieron a hablar con esa mujer en su lugar.

Julia salió y se encaminó hasta la mujer, cuando llegó la saludo con una sonrisa, pero ella que hasta entonces había estado de espaldas a ella, se dio la vuelta con un sobresalto y se quedó mirando a la mujer que la había saludado.

"¿Puede saberse quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó la madre de Casey poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Julia, un poco sorprendida por la reacción de la otra mujer, respondió:

"Perdone que la moleste, soy una amiga de… del dueño de esta casa y él nos ha invitado a mi familia y a mí a venir"

La otra mujer se cruzó entonces de brazos y con voz altanera dijo:

"¡Oh! Así que mi hijo está aquí… espera ¿es que acaso ha dejado a esa chica llamada April y ahora eres tú su nueva novia?"

Alarmada de que pensaran en ella como la novia de otro hombre, Julia se apresuró a aclarar su estado con la otra mujer:

"¿Qué? No, no, yo estoy casada, he venido aquí con mi marido y mis hijos, la verdad es que Casey no se encuentra en estos momentos, se ha ido a la ciudad a buscar algo y volverá por la tarde" al escuchar eso, los brazos de la mujer cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y con voz enojada replicó:

"¿Cómo que Casey no está aquí? ¿Y se ha atrevido a dejar _mi_ casa en manos de unos desconocidos? Se va a enterar cuando vuelva"

Tras estas palabras, la madre de Casey abrió el maletero revelando un montón de cajas llenas de manzanas.

"… ¿quiere que la ayude?" se ofreció Julia cuando vio la cantidad de fruta que había en ese espacio. Pero la mujer recién llegada entrecerró los ojos y hablando con un tono de voz molesto dijo:

"¿Qué pasa es que me tomas por una vieja invalida?"

Julia alzó las manos y rápidamente respondió diciendo:

"En absoluto, solo era mostrar un gesto de amabilidad hacia el prójimo y además si quiere… ¡Mario, chicos! ¿Podríais venir aquí por favor?"

Casi al instante salieron los mencionados de la casa y se aproximaron al coche. Al verles a todos la mujer abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa y cruzándose nuevamente de brazos dijo con un tono divertido en su voz:

"¿Qué pasa aquí es que acaso sois la familia Trap o algo así?"

"En realidad la familia Trap eran siete hijos" dijo Sandra "nosotros somos cuatro más nuestro primo"

La mujer entrecerró los ojos a la adolescente y poniendo voz seria replicó:

"No juegues conmigo pequeña, y si realmente queréis ayudar, empezad a llevar cajas a la cocina, venga vamos y no perdáis tiempo"

Los miembros de la familia Castillo de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra, y mientras cargaban cajas de manzanas, Culebra le dijo a Sandra en voz baja:

"Oye Chispitas, yo pensaba que familia Trap solo era de una película"

A lo que la adolescente respondió explicando:

"Sí, pero también existieron en la vida real"

Culebra se quedó mirando a la joven y simplemente respondió:

"Ah…"

Lucía por su parte, se quedó mirando a la mujer por un momento, luego sonrió un poco y ayudó a los demás mover cajas. La sonrisa de la niña no pasó desapercibida al resto de la familia, quienes al instante empezaron a preguntarse el motivo de esa sonrisa.

Lucía sabiendo lo que todos estaban pensando, utilizó sus poderes para decirles:

 _"Esta mujer piensa que le caemos bien, pero antes de Decirlo en voz alta, quiere conocernos un poco más. Además se está preguntando si la tortuga y la rata gigante están por aquí también"_

Esto tranquilizó bastante a los Castillo, aunque no les libró de pasar el resto del día bastante ajetreados haciendo cada una de las tareas que les encargaba la madre de Casey. Naturalmente las tortugas aunque de forma oculta ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron a sus amigos humanos. Y los niños, también hicieron uso de sus poderes en cuando tuvieron ocasión, para aligerar un poco cada nuevo trabajo que les encargaba la mujer con gafas.

Cuando por la tarde Casey y April regresaron, Casey vio el coche de su madre y su primera reacción fue un gran OH, OH.

Nada más apagar el motor, se bajó de la furgoneta y entró apresuradamente en la casa. Una vez dentro, vio a su madre y a los Castillo sentados en el salón merendando y riendo todos juntos.

"Mamá ¿puede saberse qué haces aquí?" preguntó el hombre de ojos azules, a lo que su madre respondió:

"Oh, hola Arnold estaba disfrutando de la compañía de tus amigos, son gente muy agradable"

Casey se dio una palmada en la cara y habló en un tono de queja diciendo:

"Mamá te tengo dicho que no me llames Arnold"

April entró justo en ese momento y saludó a la mujer diciendo:

"Señora Jones qué alegría verla"

La madre de Casey negó con la cabeza y dijo:

"Ya te lo dije, llámame mamá"

La mujer pelirroja se puso ligeramente nerviosa y con un ligero tartamudeo inicial respondió:

"Yo… eh.. es cierto, mamá, es que no esperaba verte aquí y también debo decirte que… dentro de un día o menos nos vamos de viaje a… España"

"¿Cómo que os vais de viaje?" preguntó la madre de Casey estupefacta, ¿se iban de viaje? ¡y a Europa nada menos! ¿Cuándo tenía pensado contarle eso Arnold?

Mario intervino rápidamente para salvar a la pareja estadounidense de la furia de la mujer con gafas diciendo:

"Así es, les hemos invitado a nuestra casa en España"

La mujer miró con los ojos entrecerrados a todos los presentes, y finalmente se resignó y dijo:

"Bueno vale si ya lo tenéis decidido supongo que no puedo hacer nada, me ha encantado conocer a tus nuevos amigos Arnold, espero que algún día lleguéis a ser una familia como esta"

Ante ese nuevo comentario por parte de su madre, Casey se golpeó nuevamente la cara con la palma de su mano mientras decía con voz exasperada:

"Mamá…"

Pero ella ignoró completamente la reacción de su hijo y despidiéndose de todo el mundo dijo:

"En fin creo que ha llegado el momento de irme... ha sido un verdadero placer conoceros, y espero veros pronto"

Tras la despedida, la madre de Casey se fue. Entonces empezaron los preparativos para el viaje, prepararon pequeñas maletas para todos pues tampoco había mucho que pudieran llevarse ya que sus cosas seguían en el hotel. Además, los Castillo aseguraron a sus amigos norteamericanos que en su casa tenían todo lo necesario, que tampoco hacía falta ir muy cargados al aeropuerto. De este modo todos se subieron a los coches cuando empezó a oscurecer. Preferían viajar de noche puesto que era más difícil reconocer los vehículos en la oscuridad. Estuvieron toda la noche viajando hasta que de madrugada llegaron al aeropuerto, allí compraron los billetes para todos y llegado el momento embarcaron.

Las tortugas y su padre, utilizando su entrenamiento ninja, se metieron en el espacio de carga con todas las maletas y una vez allí esperaron a que el avión hiciera su despegue. Tras un rato de espera, el avión comenzó a moverse hasta que ganó la velocidad suficiente para separarse del suelo y surcar los cielos. Fue de este modo que las tortugas junto con su padre, April y Casey viajaron al viejo continente.

* * *

Bishop estaba furioso, todos esos niños y las posibilidades que se encerraban en ellos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, llevaban más de un día buscando sin resultados, uno de los primeros lugares que registraron fue el apartamento de esa mujer pelirroja aliada de las tortugas, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Igualmente pasaba en el lugar en el que vivía ese hombre, Casey Jones, ¿adónde podían haber ido?

Al día siguiente de su desaparición, el agente del gobierno recibió el avisó de que los aliados de las tortugas se encontraban en la ciudad, pero que no estaban con los que él quería.

A pesar de eso, Bishop dio a sus hombres la orden de seguirles sin intervenir, pensando que tal vez ellos los llevarían hasta su premio, pero a pesar de las órdenes recibidas, Casey y April se las arreglaron para despistar a los hombres de Bishopp y salieron de la ciudad sin ser vistos, lo cual significaba que nuevamente había perdido la oportunidad de saber dónde se estaban escondiendo.

El agente del gobierno ya había supuesto que abandonarían la ciudad, de hecho, las tortugas ya lo habían hecho en alguna ocasión, solo que Bishop nunca logró descubrir cuál era su base fuera de la ciudad.

Aún así, el hombre no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, no queriendo llamar mucho la atención, discretamente distribuyó imágenes de los niños en todos los puertos, estaciones de trenes, autobuses, metros y aeropuertos del país con órdenes estrictas de que se le informara única y exclusivamente a él si alguno de los sujetos aparecía en alguno de esos lugares. No tardó mucho tiempo en recibir la noticia de que unas personas idénticas a las imágenes que él mandó se hallaban en un aeropuerto… embarcando en ese preciso instante para ir a su destino, fuera cual fuera.

El hombre se dio cuenta que si no actuaba con rapidez volverían a escaparse. Pero nuevamente sus esfuerzos no dieron resultado, pues el avión despegó antes de que pudiera ordenar que detuvieran su partida. Y dar la orden de hacer aterrizar nuevamente un avión de pasajeros habría levantado demasiadas sospechas, no podía hacer eso.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, si sabía el aeropuerto de destino, podría anticiparse y atraparles en cuando el avión aterrizara. No iban a llegar muy lejos esta vez.

Los atraparía y se haría con sus poderes costara lo que costara.

* * *

 **Bien aquí está este nuevo capítulo, a partir de aquí, las cosas tomarán un giro para todos los personajes, supongo que sabéis a qué me refiero. Estoy ansiosa porqué quiero llegar a una parte de la historia en concreto que me muero por contarla y para la cual, en principio ya no falta mucho. Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, si es así no dudéis en dejar un comentario, eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Como siempre, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia, a los que la siguen y/o la tienen entre sus favoritos, y especialmente me gustaría agradecer a: Loser93 por su comentario. En serio, muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Capítulo 11- Se llama Rosa Ruano

**Capítulo 11- Se llama Rosa Ruano**

El viaje duró varias horas, los niños estaban contentos, no sólo por el hecho de volver a casa sintiéndose a salvo del agente del gobierno, sino porqué además habían hecho nuevos amigos, amigos en quien sentían que podían confiar y que además… les hacía sentirse más normales. Mario y Julia, estaban aliviados, después de todo lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas lo único que querían era volver a casa y descansar. Además, en poco tiempo los niños tendrían que volver al colegio y todo lo demás.

April y Casey por su parte estaban encantados de hacer una escapada a Europa, nunca habían estado allí, y aunque en distinto grado, ambos sentían curiosidad por ver el continente considerado como la cuna de la cultura occidental. Si tuviesen la oportunidad, les gustaría además de España, visitar Italia, Francia, Alemania, Inglaterra… en fin, dar un recorrido por todos los países de ese continente.

Por último, para las tortugas, lo único importante para ellos en ese momento, era mantener a esa familia a salvo. Y si eso significaba que podían viajar, pues bienvenido sea el viaje.

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto, recogieron sus maletas y en ese momento, Culebra advirtió que algo no iba bien, había más policía de la habitual vigilando precisamente a los que acababan de llegar en su vuelo. Eso no podía ser una buena señal, así que alertando a los demás, trazaron el plan de ir saliendo por grupos, de forma invisible, algo que sólo Culebra podía conseguir, y se fueron reuniendo en el aparcamiento en el que la familia Castillo había dejado su furgoneta antes de emprender su viaje a América. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera, Casey alquiló un coche para April, las tortugas y él mismo. Pagó en metálico para evitar que su transacción pudiera ser rastreada.

Al tener ya los vehículos, todos se subieron, las tortugas y su Sensei lo hicieron al estilo ninja, es decir, evitando ser vistos. Tras hacer esto se pusieron en camino y salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a Valle-Perdido. Julia le comentó a Mario que lo mejor sería que sus nuevos amigos mutantes se quedaran en Villa Dorita, ya que la hacienda estaba abandonada y nadie se acercaba por allí. Naturalmente Mario consideró que la idea era más que acertada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la clase de vecina que tenían en su propia casa.

De este modo, en cuanto llegaron a la urbanización hicieron que el otro vehículo les siguiera hasta dicho lugar. Una vez allí les explicaron que la casa estaba abandonada y que allí podrían esconderse sin temor de ser vistos, que no tendrían que esconderse en las alcantarillas y el hecho más importante, que debajo de la casa había túneles que comunicaban esa casa con todas las casas de la urbanización, hecho que facilitaría sus viajes hasta su casa sin temor de ser vistos.

Para las tortugas y su padre ni que decir tiene que el hecho de poder estar en una casa, al aire libre, en lugar de las alcantarillas, era algo con lo que nunca habían soñado, además la casa era bastante grande y parecía estar bastante bien conservada. Todos estaban emocionados, pero Mikey se calló de golpe y se quedó quieto, paralizado, entonces con voz temblorosa dijo:

"Emmmm… una cosa… es una casa abandonada ¿verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que puede que haya fantasmas o algo?"

Raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza y dijo:

"Mikey los fantasmas no existen, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo cabeza de chorlito?"

El más joven de los hermanos replicó entonces:

"Ya pero si está abandonada y nadie viene por aquí… ¿no te parece raro? ¿No será que algo pasó aquí? ¿Y si pasase lo que pasase se debe a que sí hay un fantasma en esta casa?"

Raph levantó los brazos exasperado y prácticamente gritó:

"Y dale con lo de los fantasmas, ¡que no existen Mikey!"

Mikey lo miró con recelo y cruzándose de brazos preguntó nuevamente:

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Raph?"

Tratando de ignorar por completo la discusión que estaban teniendo sus hermanos, la mayor de las tortugas se giró hacia los miembros de la familia Castillo y preguntó:

"A mí hay algo que me interesa más saber, ¿cómo es que sabéis que debajo de esta casa hay túneles y que además están conectados con las demás casas?"

Los demás presentes, enseguida sintieron interés por esa pregunta y expectantes esperaron una respuesta por parte de sus nuevos amigos.

Julia tomó la palabra y muy brevemente les dijo:

"La explicación es sencilla, como ya os dije, yo estuve en el origen de todo, y el origen tuvo lugar aquí en Valle-Perdido. De hecho, esta es la casa de mi familia, la misma casa en la que creí que mi padre había muerto al incendiar su laboratorio y los túneles, los conozco, porqué de joven los exploré infinidad de veces y los conozco muy bien. No sé exactamente quién mando construirlos, pero muy pocos saben de su existencia. Además, a modo de curiosidad, esta casa tiene el nombre de mi madre"

"¿Cómo? ¿Tu madre se llama Dorita? ¿Qué clase de nombre es este?" Bromeó Mikey.

Julia miró a la tortuga de pañuelo naranja y respondió con un ligero toque de tristeza en su voz:

"Se llamaba Dorita, lo sé es un nombre extraño, pero era el suyo"

"Ay lo siento, no pretendía… no sabía que…" Mikey intentó disculparse

"No… no hace falta que te disculpes no podías saberlo" le tranquilizó Julia

"Aun así lo siento, creo que he metido la pata" dijo nuevamente el hermano más joven, a lo que la tortuga de pañuelo rojo respondió:

"Sí Mikey, la has metido hasta el fondo"

Una vez más, la mujer de pelo castaño habló diciendo:

"En serio, no te sientas mal, estoy bien"

Donnie quiso asegurarse, después de lo que experimentó en su visita al futuro alternativo por parte de Draco, la tortuga de pañuelo morado probablemente era quién mejor entendía el sufrimiento de Julia por la pérdida de su madre. Así pues, le preguntó:

"¿Seguro que está todo bien?"

Ella se volvió hacia el joven genio y respondió con una sonrisa:

"Sí tranquilo, todo está perfectamente bien"

Maestro Splinter decidió intervenir antes de que alguien más se interesara por el estado emocional de sus amigos, y así con un tono de voz natural, preguntó a los adultos:

"Sólo una cuestión más, ¿hay en este lugar un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para poder entrenar?"

"Venga vamos Sensei, estamos de vacaciones" se quejó Mikey

"Eso no quiere decir que el entrenamiento quede suspendido hijo mío" respondió el roedor con una sonrisa divertida ante la reacción de su hijo más joven.

Julia lo pensó durante unos instantes y respondió a Splinter diciendo:

"De acuerdo, veamos, dentro de la casa hay bastante espacio, siempre que prometáis que no romperéis nada, y si no a fuera hay un jardín bastante grande, así que supongo que, si queréis entrenar, no habrá ningún problema"

"Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Sra. Castillo; vamos hijos míos, entremos y dejemos que nuestros anfitriones regresen a su hogar"

Y dicho esto, el roedor comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Las cuatro tortugas no tardaron en responder:

"Hai Sensei"

Y acto seguido entraron detrás de su maestro a la casa.

"Hasta pronto, ya vendremos a buscaros" dijo Lucía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras los veía entrar.

Después de esto, los demás volvieron a subir a sus respectivos vehículos y se marcharon a casa de los Castillo. Al llegar aparcaron, se bajaron y seguidos de Casey y April, se dirigieron hasta la casa y entraron. Lo que no advirtieron, fue que un par de ojos curiosos estaban observando todas sus acciones.

* * *

En el salón de la casa se encontraban un hombre de pelo canoso leyendo el periódico, un niño y una niña mirando la televisión y una mujer observando atenta por la ventana. Cuando por fin se separó de allí se dirigió al hombre diciendo:

"Mira Antonio ya han vuelto y ni siquiera han venido a vernos"

El hombre levantó la vista de su periódico mirando a su esposa y respondió:

"Estarán cansados del viaje, déjales mujer"

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y dijo a su marido:

"Si cansados, tan cansados como para traer a gente extraña"

Sabiendo que tratar de seguir leyendo sería inútil, el hombre dejó su periódico a un lado y dijo:

"Serán amigos suyos, digo yo, ¿qué tiene de malo que inviten a amigos suyos a su casa?"

La mujer enseguida saltó diciendo:

"A _nuestra_ casa Antonio, que esa casa es nuestra"

Antonio se levantó para mirar a su mujer y le dijo con voz casi desesperada:

"Si claro que sí mujer pero nos pagan un alquiler, hecho que les permite hacer lo que quieran en ella"

La mujer levantó su dedo índice y sin apartar la vista de su marido respondió diciendo:

"Hasta cierto punto Antonio, que yo no quiero a gente extraña en mi casa y tú no has visto el aspecto del hombre que iba con ellos, con esa ropa de llevaba, ese pelo… parecía un delincuente, te lo digo yo"

Haciendo un gesto de indiferencia el hombre dijo:

"Ya como el aspecto del hijo mayor cuando llegaron aquí, dijiste exactamente lo mismo de él, y mira ha resultado ser un buen chico"

La mujer no parecía querer rendirse, pues con voz autoritaria dijo:

"Aun así Antonio, yo no lo tengo claro, seguro que esos dos esconden algo o puede que algo les haya sucedido a los Castillo en su viaje"

Volviéndose a sentar Antonio añadió:

"Sea lo que sea seguro que lo averigua, tienes un don para estas cosas"

La mujer sonrió con orgullo y respondió:

"Sí de eso puedes estar seguro"

El niño que hasta ese momento había estado mirando la televisión, de repente se levantó y preguntó:

"Mamá ¿han hecho algo los vecinos?"

La mujer sonrió a su hijo y dijo:

"No Borgita, claro que no. Venga apagad la tele y subid los dos a vuestros cuartos"

Ante esas últimas palabras de su madre, el chico replicó:

"Pero mamá todavía es temprano…"

Esta vez sin levantar la vista del sofá, Antonio les dijo a los dos niños:

"Borja, Chelito, hacerle caso a vuestra madre"

Y así a regañadientes los niños apagaron el aparato y subieron por las escaleras hasta desaparecer de la vista de la mujer. En ese instante, ella entró en la cocina y cogió un plato lleno de churros hechos por ella misma, se fue hasta la puerta y salió para ir a casa de sus vecinos, descubriría lo que escondían de un modo u otro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de enfrente, Julia junto con los dos neoyorquinos subieron al piso de arriba para que pudieran instalarse. April tuvo la suerte de tener una habitación para ella sola ya que naturalmente se negaba a dormir con Casey hasta que estuvieran casados, si es que llegaban a casarse. A Casey, le hicieron un hueco en la habitación de los chicos y aunque al principio se quejó un poco de tener que compartir la habitación, acabó resignándose a la situación.

Justo cuando acabaron de decidir dónde dormía cada uno y de comenzar a deshacer su equipaje, sonó el timbre. Mario corrió hasta la puerta temiéndose lo peor, se puso detrás para ver quién era…

 _"¡Vecino!"_

"Ay Dios, la que nos faltaba" dijo para sí al reconocer la voz.

"¿Qué pasa Mario? ¿Quién es? ¿No será Bishop?" April ya tomó una postura de combate por si acaso iba a tener lugar un enfrentamiento. Casey naturalmente imitó a la mujer pelirroja y él también adoptó una postura de combate.

Mario negó con la cabeza y respondió:

"No, no es él, pero es peor"

April puso una cara de completa confusión antes de decir:

"¿Peor que Bishop? ¿Qué puede ser peor que él?"

 _"Mario, vamos que sé que ya habéis llegado, vamos abre la puerta o le digo a Antonio que traiga las llaves"_

April abrió los ojos casi en estado de shock al oír eso, ¿quién era esa mujer? Mario adivinó su pregunta interna y le dijo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta:

"Se llama Rosa Ruano, ya os explicaré" acto seguido abrió la puerta diciendo:

"¡Rosaaaaa! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La mujer al otro lado de la puerta respondió a la pregunta de su vecino diciendo:

"Hola Mario que he visto por casualidad que habíais llegado y he pensado en traeros unos churritos, ya sabes para los pequeños, que para eso estamos los vecinos, ¿sí o no? ¡Anda! ¿Y quién es esta mujer? Uy ¿Y el hombre que está a su lado?"

Mario miró a sus amigos estadounidenses y respondió a su vecina diciendo:

"Pues es… se llama April O'neal una amiga nuestra de América"

"Sí… y él Casey han venido porqué les habíamos hablado de este sitio y querían conocerlo" intervino Julia también bajando la escalera.

"¿Ah pero están casados?" siguió preguntando Rosa

"No… aun no… es que hace poco que nos conocemos, estamos saliendo, pero esperamos que en el futuro tal vez, lleguemos a casarnos" dijo April.

La mujer con el plato de churros aún en sus manos asintió mientras decía:

"Ah vale, y ¿dónde se quedarán a dormir?"

"Pues aquí, pero en habitaciones separadas naturalmente" dijo Julia de nuevo.

"Claro, en habitaciones separadas, porqué no queremos que se monte un escándalo en esta casa, TU casa Rosa, en fin… ¿querías algo más?" dijo Mario en un intento educado de echar a la recién llegada.

Rosa negó con la cabeza y luego dijo:

"No, no, sólo era traeros esto y saber cómo os había ido el viaje"

Mario abriendo los ojos ligeramente respondió con cierta inseguridad:

"El viaje…el viaje bien, muy bien sí, sí muy bien"

La mujer no pareció prestar atención a la vacilación de Mario y con voz alegre dijo:

"¡Oh qué alegría! En fin un día nos invitáis a cenar y nos contáis todos los detalles"

"Claro… cuando quieras Rosa" Mario se arrepintió casi al instante de decir eso, pues sabía que eso era un arma de doble filo para esa mujer.

"¿Cuándo quiera? ¿Qué os parece mañana por la noche?"

La cara de Mario se puso blanca al instante, acababa de darle a esa mujer una oportunidad de oro para tenerla todo el día en su casa, tenía que encontrar la manera de echarla fuera como fuese.

"¿Mañana…? Imposible, no, no puede ser" dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Rosa dejó de sonreír al instante y con voz ligeramente molesta habló de nuevo:

"¿No? ¿Crees que esta es forma de tratar a vuestra casera?"

"No mujer, no, lo que pasa es que…" Mario no sabía que decir para salir de este lío, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, julia reaccionó rápidamente y respondió:

"Lo que pasa es que ya habíamos hecho planes Rosa, y comprenderás que no podemos anular un compromiso que hemos hecho de antemano ¿verdad?"

La mujer, no convencida con la excusa preguntó nuevamente:

"¿Y qué clase de compromiso es ese que os obliga a hacerle esto a vuestra casera?"

"Lo que pasa es que nos dijeron que hoy cenábamos aquí, pero que mañana nos llevarían a un restaurante que conocen en el que se come muy bien, y claro ya teníamos hecha la reserva" April respondió de repente dándose cuenta de cuál era la situación.

Al escuchar eso, Rosa centró su atención en la mujer pelirroja y dijo a continuación:

"Ah pero si es eso, nosotros podemos venir también, cuantos más mejor ¿sí o no?"

Una vez más, fue Mario el que habló tratando de evitar que la mujer se inmiscuyera más en la situación, diciendo:

"Lo siento Rosa pero es muy difícil conseguir mesa sin hacer antes la reserva y claro… nosotros ya la tenemos hecha, no podemos decirles que de golpe incluyan cuatro platos más"

Rosa miró al hombre barbudo con cierto recelo antes de contestar:

"Uy, ni que fuera el hotel Plaza, seguro que pueden añadir a cuatro personas más, que eso no cuesta nada"

Julia avanzó hasta situarse al lado de Mario y tratando de sonar comprensiva, le dijo a su vecina:

"Rosa… quizás en otro momento, es que ahora estamos un poco cansados por todo lo del viaje y tal"

April decidió también aportar algo para contribuir a que la otra mujer se marchara:

"Sí Rosa, para mañana es imposible, pero yo me comprometo personalmente a organizar una cena con todos, nuestros buenos amigos, los Castillo y su familia"

Esta última intervención, por fin pareció convencer a Rosa para que se marchara, cosa que hizo después de decir:

"Está bien, te tomo la palabra, en fin, aquí os dejo los churros, y ya hablaremos de esa cena pendiente, ah y ya nos diréis que restaurante es ese al que os vais, que así nosotros también podríamos ir. Bueno hasta pronto vecino"

Cuando la puerta se cerró, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. April que más o menos había visto como era esa mujer se atrevió a preguntar:

"Bien y ¿quién es Rosa Ruano?"

Mario soltó otro suspiro y respondió:

"Bueno… Rosa es… Rosa es nuestra vecina, casada con el jefe de la policía local y propietaria de esta casa, lo cual significa que la tenemos casi todo el día metida en casa"

"Un momento yo pensaba que esta casa era vuestra" saltó Casey.

Mario negó con la cabeza y explicó:

"No, no es nuestra, vivimos aquí de alquiler y esa mujer fue quien nos la alquiló, al principio cuando la conocimos yo la describí más o menos así: una mujer lista, muy lista y minuciosa y incisiva a lo que ella respondió que era muy observadora y Jimena entonces añadió que algo cotilla" el hombre barbudo se rio al recordar la escena de la primera cena que tuvieron con sus vecinos. Después añadió:

"Pero debo añadir que a pesar del carácter que tiene, Rosa Ruano en el fondo no es una mala persona, si tienes un problema te ayuda"

April se llevó las manos a las caderas y dijo:

"Que personaje tan raro ¿no?"

"Y eso porqué no habéis conocido a su hermana" dijo repentinamente Lucas uniéndose a la conversación.

Todos se volvieron a mirarle y entonces April preguntó con voz incrédula:

"¿Tiene una hermana?"

"Sí… no veas la que montaron una vez en esta cocina" dijo Lucas y añadió:

"Al parecer no se llevaban muy bien y empezaron a pelearse y acabaron tirándose comida, tuve que separarlas antes de que literalmente se mataran o me mataran a mi"

"Así me gusta Lucas, demostrando quien manda" dijo Sandra en tono de broma.

"Y su marido ¿has dicho que es el jefe de la policía local?" siguió preguntando April

"Sí lo es pero es un buen hombre y al pobre una vez lo tuvimos durmiendo en este sofá porqué su mujer le había echado de casa, según ella por una infidelidad"

Casey al oír estas palabras se quedó helado y lentamente volvió la cabeza hasta April que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, entonces con voz temblorosa le preguntó:

"…Nena… si el día de mañana nos casamos… tu no me harías esto ¿verdad?"

"Depende Jones, no me des motivos y no me veré obligada a echarte de casa" contestó April con una media sonrisa en el rostro "Y que sepas que si sigues llamándome nena, no creo que lleguemos a casarnos nunca, ¿entendido?"

Casey tragó saliva y respondió:

"S…Si April"

Los demás en la sala se rieron alegremente por la escena y cuando las risas se calmaron, Culebra dijo a sus nuevos amigos:

"Por lo de Rosa Ruano, tal y como se dice, es lo que hay, es cuestión de acostumbrarse y vigilar constantemente que no nos descubra"

"Hay otro tema que debemos discutir, y este es el del restaurante, si le hemos dicho que mañana, nos vamos a un restaurante, tiene que vernos salir de casa y tendremos que darle el nombre de un lugar lo suficientemente elegante como para tener que pedir reserva" puntualizó April

"Sí, hablando de lo del restaurante, gracias por poner esa excusa, yo ya no sabía qué decir" Mario le agradeció de corazón lo que había hecho.

La excusa del restaurante era buena, pero debían encontrar el modo de hacerla creíble, en ese momento Sandra tuvo una idea y tomando la palabra empezó a decir:

"Esperad a ver ¿qué os parece esto? Mañana Rosa nos verá irnos de esta casa, pero no iremos a un restaurante, en su lugar, nos iremos a Villa Dorita y cenaremos con las tortugas y con maestro Splinter, después a ella le damos el nombre de un restaurante que tenga algo de prestigio y ya está, así salimos de este lío"

"Esa es una gran idea Sandra, esperemos que Rosa se lo crea" dijo April.

Julia sonrió y mirando a la mujer pelirroja le dijo:

"Esto es fácil que lo crea, lo que veo más difícil, es lo de contarle lo que hemos hecho en el viaje, naturalmente no podemos decirle que hemos estado huyendo de un agente del gobierno estadounidense y también tenemos que contarle como os conocimos a vosotros dos, en mi opinión eso sí que será más duro"

"Julia tiene razón debemos inventarnos una historia que sea creíble o ese tal Bishop será el menor de nuestros problemas" dijo Mario a su vez

"Bueno de eso ya nos preocuparemos mañana, por ahora creo que ya hemos tenido muchas emociones para un solo día, ¿no os parece?" dijo también Casey

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, finalizada la conversación prepararon la cena y se sentaron todos juntos a comer, hablando y riendo, contando anécdotas y divirtiéndose en definitiva.

* * *

Poco ignoraban que esa felicidad que sentían iba a durar poco pues Bishop no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a esos niños y sus cualidades únicas, les encontraría aunque se jugara su cargo en ello. Y en estos momentos se encontraba un paso más cerca de conseguirlo, pues su avión privado acababa de aterrizar en suelo español en el aeropuerto de Madrid, ya le faltaba menos para encontrarles.

El agente del gobierno era consciente que de algún modo, sus objetivos nuevamente habían logrado eludir la seguridad del aeropuerto, pero eso no le iba a detener. Había otras formas de encontrar una presa. Y así, el agente, que ya había hecho diligencias para saber en qué habían llegó esa familia a New York, tuvo la idea de revisar los vehículos que hubiesen estado estacionados en el aeropuerto en ese margen de tiempo. No le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir una furgoneta con las plazas suficientes para los miembros de esa familia. Ahora sólo le faltaba descubrir adónde se habían dirigido.

Sonriendo con anticipación, Bishop no pudo evitar pensar que pronto eso niños estarían en sus manos.

* * *

 **Bien aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, este en concreto fue muy divertido de escribir para mí, Rosa Ruano es un personaje... interesante de escribir. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Cómo siempre me gustaría agradecer a los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer mi historia, a los que la siguen y/o la tienen entre sus favoritos y en especial, me gustaria agradecer a: Loser93 su comentario, gracias por comentar siempre.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Pilyarquitect**


End file.
